My Nerdy Yunie
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong seorang kingka dan Yunho yang kutu buku? Bagaimana bisa bersatu? Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu...
1. Chapter 1

**My nerdy Yunie **

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

~ Chapter 1 ~

" Jae!Jae!" Seseorang berteriak pada namja didepannya

" OMO! Yah! Jidat! Jangan mengagetkanku! Kau ini!" Ucap namja yang terlihat manis lalu menyentil jidat lebar namja di depannya

" Kau sudah aku panggil berkali - kali! Sebentar lagi banyak yang datang, cepat sembunyikan teropongmu!"

" Eh? Jinjja? Aku masih belum puas Chunniiieeee..."

" Reputasimu akan hilang jika mereka tahu bahwa kingka sekolah ini tunduk pada namja kutu buku itu!"

" Aish! Ya!" Namja manis itu memasukkan teropong yang dia pakai itu kedalam tasnya

~ Jaejoong POV ~

Annyeong! Kim Jaejoong imnida. Ya, tadi adalah rutinitas pagiku disekolah. Meneropong namja yang aku sukai. Ya! NAMJA! Dia sangaaaatttt sexyy... Lihat saja cara memegang buku dan kacamata tebalnya itu! Sudah 1 tahun ini aku menjadi stalkernya! Aku menyukainya ani! Mencintainya! Tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkan rasa sukaku.

Hah... Baiklah... Dia adalah Jung Yunho. Ya, Jung Yunho dari keluarga Jung! Konglomerat itu tuh! Jika dilihat dari latar belakangnya sangaaaaattttt sempurna! Bayangkan kekayaannya yang tidak akan habis 7 turunan! Tapi, yah... Lihat penampilannya. Orang lain hanya akan memandangnya sebagai kutu buku Dong Bang School. Lihat saja, rambut belah tengah klismisnya, seragam yang dikancing sampai atas juga dasi yang sangat rapi bertengger dilehernya seragamnya juga dimasukkan dan celananya sangat rapi dan licin. Jangan lupakan kacamata setebal pantat botol minuman itu! Hah...

Tapi, dipengelihatanku dia sungguh terlihat sexy dan sangat manly. Lehernya tertutup rapi oleh kerah seragamnya. Mata musang itu yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku darinya. Dan lihat saja bibir hati yang menggoda itu! Untung hanya aku yang menyadarinya! Dia milikku!

Hanya milikku! Awal pertemuanku sekitar tiga hari setelah bersekolah disini. Saat aku mengembalikan buku pinjaman diperpustakaan karena terlalu tinggi aku hampir jatuh. Namun seseorang menahanku dan mengambil buku yang aku pinjam kemudian menaruhnya. Saat aku menatap sang penolong aku menemukan mata musang yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Mulai dari situ aku menyuruh bodyguardku untuk mencaritahu siapa dia.

Dan sangat beruntung Dong Bang School memiliki gedung letter U dan kelasku berada disebrang kelasnya. Maka aku selalu datang pagi meneropongnya karena dia juga selalu datang pagi dan membaca buku dikelasnya. Dia juga merupakan kebanggaan sekolah, baru saja masuk ke Dong Bang dia sudah diikutkan dalam olimpiade internasional dan menyabet juara 1! Dia juga menjadi juara 1 setiap ujian dan ulangan dadakan di sini. Ahh... Sungguh sempurna calon seme ku ini! Seme? Ah! Sepertinya jiwaku Uke!

Hari ini penemerimaan siswa baru, aku duduk dikelas 11. Dia terlihat datang pagi makanya aku langsung mengambil teropong dan menikmati wajah sexynya. Tapi Yoochun, sepupuku menggangguku! Huh! Okay, aku berdiri disamping Yoochun saat upacara berlangsung. Sebentar lagi Yunie, ah! Nama panggilan sayangku untuk Yunho akan bicara didepan auditorium sebagai sunbae terpintar disini. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku.

" Kau mau apa?" Bisik Yoochun

" Aku ingin merekam Yunie ku tentu saja!"

" Hah..." Kya! Itu... Itu Yunie ku! Aish! Seperti fan girl saja! Aku segera merekam Yunie yang sedang berbicara didepan.

Setelah upacara selesai, kami masuk kedalam kelas masing - masing. Ah... Beruntung sekali kelasku bersebrangan lagi dengan kelas Yunie... Jadi kalau aku sedang malas aku bisa memandangnya. Pulang sekolah, aku selali memastikan Yunie masuk kedalam mobil jemputannya dulu baru aku pulang bersama Yoochun.

" Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi stalkernya Jae ah?"

" Molla Chun! Ah! Lihat - lihat! Yunieku sungguh sexy!" Ucapku menunjukkan video rekaman Yunie tadi pagi

" Culun begitu!"

" Ya! Kau ini!" Kataku memukul lengannya

" Appo!"

" Biar saja!"

Besoknya seperti biasa aku dan Yoochun hmm... Lebih tepatnya aku memaksa Yoochun untuk datang pagi. Aku membuka tas dan mengambil teropong kesayanganku. Tapi...

" Omo! Yunie Oedie? Kenapa tidak ada? Chun! Mana Yunie?" Kataku menggoyangkan Yoochun yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja

" Molla~~ Mungkin dia terlambat?"

" Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ini sudah telat 15 menit dari biasa? Mana Yunie ku? Dia tidak masuk? Apa dia sakit? Omo! Bagaimana ini?"

" Kau seperti fan girl saja Jae ah... Sama seperti yeoja berisik yang meneriakimu!"

" Ya!"

~ Jaejoong POV End ~

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Beberapa teman yang melihatnya menatap dengan lapar. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya. Dia terus menatap kearah gerbang Yunho belum juga sampai. Tapi menjelang bel berbunyi sebuah mobil audy berhenti diparkiran. Mereka keluar dan memasuki gerbang. Mereka? Yap. Mereka...

" Omo! Itu Yunie!" Bisikku membangunkan Yoochun. Akhirnya Yoochun ikut bangun dan menatap kearah jendela " Tapi dengan siapa?"

**TBC~~**

Update cerita kedua...

Hah... sebernarnya udah lama jadi Yunjae Shipper. Tapi... baru brani publish cerita yang kesimpen di ms. Word. Pengennya sih ada yang kritik dan kasih saran jadi bisa bikin sesuatu yang bagus. Semoga suka sama ceritanya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**My nerdy Yunie **

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating T dulu

.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 2 ~

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Beberapa teman yang melihatnya menatap dengan lapar. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya. Dia terus menatap kearah gerbang Yunho belum juga sampai. Tapi menjelang bel berbunyi sebuah mobil audy berhenti diparkiran. Mereka keluar dan memasuki gerbang. Mereka? Yap. Mereka...

" Omo! Itu Yunho!" Bisikku membangunkan Yoochun. Akhirnya Yoochun ikut bangun dan menatap kearah jendela

" Tapi dengan siapa?"

" Iya? Siapa namja tiang listrik itu? Dan kenapa menggandeng Yunhoku?!" Bisik Jaejoong namun suaranya sedikit naik

" Kau terlihat cemburu sekali"

" Tentu saja! Ya! Akan ku kutili kulitmu karena telah menyentuh Yunieku!" Geram Jaejoong

Karena pelajaran sebelum istirahat tidak ada guru, Jaejoong mengamati lapangan ditengah. Sebentar lagi Yunho akan kelapangan. Senyum Jaejoong berkembang saat melihat pujaan hatinya sampai kelapangan dan melakukan pemanasan ringan. Saat semua siswa kelas Yunho berlari mengelilingi lapangan, Jaejoong masih tersenyum melihat Yunho yang terlihat tampan ( menurutnya ) berlari dengan keringat sedikit mengucur dari dahinya. Namun ketika putaran kelima Jaejoong mulai mendengus sebal.

" Ya ya Chun! Kenapa guru gendut itu masih membiarkan Yunie berlari seperti itu?!" Bisik Jaejoong tetap menatap keluar jendela namun tangannya menarik lengan seragam Yoochun

" ..."

" Chun!" Jaejoong menoleh dan malah mendapati Yoochun sedang meletakkan kepalanya dimeja beralaskan kamus tebal oh! Dan jangan lupakan air liurnya " Iuuhhh..." Jaejoong merinding kemudian dia menggeplak kepala Yoochun

" YA!" Yoochun tersentak kaget lalu berdiri, membuat semua mata dikelas tertuju padanya, Jaejoong menarik Yoochun hingga duduk kembali " Waeyo? Aish! Aku sedang mimpi indah tadi!"

" Paling kau hanya mimpi tidur dengan salah satu fansmu, Yoona?"

" Taeyeon!" Jaejoong bersweetdrop ria. Namun dia tersentak kemudian kembali menatap kelapangan. " Aigo! Chun! Lihat Yunieku?! Dia sudah berkeringat banyak sekali!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir

" Lalu? Dia kan sedang olah raga"

" Ya, aku tahu! Tapi lihat! Dia berkeringat dan rambutnya sudah tidak klimis lagi! Lihat bagaimana eksotisnya dia sekarang! Nanti bagaimana kalau ada yang menyadari ketampanan Yunieku eoh? Ish! Awas guru gendut itu kalau sampai Yunieku kelelahan dan sakit!"

" Ck..." Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

" Ya! Ya! Kenapa Yunie melepaskan kacamatanya? Ish! Aigo! Saputangannya! Aku mau jadi saputangannya! Omo! Om... Hhhmmmmmffff!" Ucapan Jaejoong terputus saat Yoochun membekap mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Yoochun

" Kau terlalu berisik Jae! Bagaimana nanti jika ada yang dengar? Bisikanmu sungguh kencang! Dan lihat itu, Jessica sedang berjalan kemari"

" Mmhhhhmm.. Mmmhhhff..." " Apa?" Jaejoong menarik kasar tangan Yoochun kemudian mengrucutkan bibirnya.

" Jangan bersikap uke seperti itu atau mengerucutkanb bibirmu Jae... Kau ingat kan?" Jaejoong mendesah.

Ya, dia tidak mau terlihat uke karena saat Junior High School punya kenangan buruk saat terlalu bersikap Uke. Hampir saja dia di rape kalau Yoochun tidak menyelamatkannya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Jaejoong langsung merubah dirinya menjadi sosok cool dan pendiam. Namun, ketika melihat Yunho, jiwa ukenya bangkit kembali.

" Hai Jae oppa, Yoochun Oppa"

" Hai Jess" Sapa Yoochun lalu tersenyum manis tanpa menyadari air liur belum dibersihkan

" Kau tidak sopan sekali! Bersihkan dulu air liurmu pabbo Chun!" Jaejoong memberikan tisu pada Yoochun yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian mengahil tisu itu dan mengelap bibirnya., Jessica hanya terkikik pelan melihat kelakuan Yoochun

" Jae Oppa..." Panggil Jessica

" Ne?" " Apa oppa ada waktu pulang sekolah? Aku ingin mengajak oppa makan siang bersama" Ajak Jessica sembari memainkan rambutnya agar terlihat imut

" Mianhae, hari ini aku harus pulang cepat" Jawab Jaejoong cepat

" Hah.. Ya sudahlah, tapi lain kali kau harus menerima ajakanku ne? Annyeong oppa" Ucap Jessica mengedipkan mata kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun

" Kau tidak mau mencoba pergi dengannya Jae?"

" Kenapa harus?"

" Dia tinggi, cantik dan tubuhnya sangat sexy"

" Untukmu saja! Kau tahu kan cinta, hidup dan bahkan tubuhku hanya untuk siapa? Tak usah kau bahas lagi ne?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian kembali menoleh keluar jendela" OMO!"Jaejoong menarik kasar lengan Yoochun

" Wae~~?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit kesal karena Jaejong menarik lengannya

" Ya! Untuk apa tiang itu menunggu dipinggir lapangan?!" Ucap Jaejoong menatap sebal namja tinggi yang tadi pagi menggandeng Yunho

" Molla Jae ah..."

KRRIIIINNGGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Jaejoong menatap pemandangan dilapangan itu dengan wajah memerah marah. Karena terlihat Yunho menghampiri namja tinggi itu, mengacak pelan rambut namja itu sambil tersenyum bersama. Namja tinggi itu memberikan botol minum untuk Yunho lalu menggandeng mesra Yunho dan berjalan pergi dari pinggir lapangan. Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengambil buku diatas mejanya kemudian menggigiti buku itu. Yoochun terkekeh melihat kelakuan menggemaskan sang sepupu kemudian menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

" Kajja, kita ke kantin" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menarik Jaejoong berjalan menuju kantin

Banyak juga yang menghentikan langkah Yoochun dan Jaejoong menuju kantin. Mereka rata - rata fans dari keduanya. Ntah memberikan salam ataupun memberikan kue untuk keduanya. Jaejoong sebenarnya jengah dan malas. Apalagi sebenarnya dia adalah Uke, tidak suka didekati yeoja bahkan uke disekolahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sesampainya di kantin Jaejoong malah melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

" Waeyo Jae?" Tanya Yoochun

" Itu..." Yoochun menoleh.

Tampaklah namja yang disukai Jaejoong bersama namja tiang listrik yang tadi dia lihat. Yunho duduk dipojok, dan Jaejoong bisa dengan jelas melihat Yunho. Dia terus memandanginya. Jaejoong bahkan memandangi Yunho walaupun dia sedang makan.

.

.

- Di tempat Yunho -

.

" Hyung! Ayo makan"

" Kau ini makannya banyak sekali"

" Dongsaengmu ini memang makannya banyak kan?"

" Kau ini, makanlah"

" Ne! Hyung aku mau sushimu!"

" Biasanya kan kau tidak izin langsung mengambilnya"

" Suapi... Hyungiieee..."

" Manja sekali!" Yunho mengambil sumpit lalu memasukkan sushi kedalam mulut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

BRAKK!

Semua mata menuju pada Jaejoong, termasuk Yunho. Jaejoong berlari keluar dari kantin.

" Siapa dia hyung?" Tanyanya sembari memperhatikan Jaejoong

" Hmm.. Namanya kalau tidak salah Kim Jaejoong. Dia kingka disini"

" Oh! Ah! Hyung! Aku ingin mengenalkan temanku Hyung! Mereka memang aneh! Tapi juga lucu"

" Aku tidak suka Minnie..."

" Tidak mau tahu!"

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka dan mencari Jaejoong yang tadi berlari meninggalkan kantin. Ah! Dia duduk disudut taman belakang sekolah.

" Kau disini Jae?" Yoochun duduk disamping Jaejoong " Kenapa?"

" Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi Jae ah! Waeyo? Kau cemburu?"

" Kenapa dia menyuapinya! Siapa namja tiang listrik itu? Dan kenapa sikapnya mesra begitu! Bahkan dia terlambat hari ini dan berjalan bergandegan dengan Yunie!"

" Kau ini kan stalker sejatinya, kenapa tidak tahu siapa dia? Kau bisa menyuruh bodyguardmu untuk mencari tahu"

" Ah! Kau benar! Baiklah! Gomawo Chunnie ya!"

Aura gelap Jaejoong brubah menjadi pink. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

" Kajja kita kekelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Ucap Jaejoong riang

" Cepat sekali berganti mood"

Dengan senang hati Yoochun akhirnya masuk kelas bersama sepupunya itu. Pulang sekolah, aura pink Jaejoong berubah kembali menjadi hitam saat melihat Yunho bergandengan dengn namja tinggi itu. Dan mereka terlihat tersenyum bersama membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang perjalanan dan terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas.

Begitu pula esok harinya, aura Jaejoong malah makin pekat melihat Yunho duduk ditaman belakang sekolah bersama namja pengganggu ( menurut Jaejoong ). Terlihat Yunho mengajarkan sesuatu pada namja disebelahnya. Dan karena kebodohan Jaejoong yang lupa mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Dia menghabiskan harinya didalam perpustakaan sekolah mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan sang guru matematika itu. Dan sekarang dia sedang bergelut dengan buku rumus matematikanya.

" Arrrggghhh! Jinjja! Bagaimana Baek saenim memberikan soal begitu sulit padaku! Huh! Menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong membanting penanya keatas meja dan menaikkan kakinya sehingga dia duduk bersila diatas kursi

" Ini bukan begini! Tapi begini yang benar"

" Eh?" Seorang namja menulis dibuku milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya sehingga mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya indah itu.

Deg

Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

" Nah! Sudah benar" Namja itu tersenyum " Hey! Gw-gwaenchana? Ke-kenapa kau seperti itu?" Namja itu menggoyang - goyangkan bahu Jaejoong

" Yu-yunie ah! Eh?! Maksudku Yunho-sshi..." Jaejoong langsung membekap mulut dan menunduk " Ka-kamsahamnida" Wajahnya sangat merah

" Cheonma. Sudah kan? Aku pergi ne?" Yunho beranjak dari sana

BRAKK

Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho sehingga Yunho jatuh terduduk dikursi sampingnya.

" Ah! Appo..." Ringis Yunho

" Mi-mianhae. Aku... Aku... Ada soal yang belum aku mengerti. Bisa mengajariku?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Boleh saja" Jawab Yunho lalu tersenyum membuat jantung Jaejoong ingin keluar dari tempatnya

" Yang mana?"

" I...ni..." Jaejoong menunjuk soal dalam buku tulisnya

" Ah, biar aku ajari"

Akhirnya dengan jantung yang berdetak 10x lebih cepat Jaejoong mencoba untuk memperhatikan penjelasan yang Yunho berikan walaupun matanya terus melihat kearah bibir dan leher yang menurutnya sexy itu.

" Hmm.. Bagaimana kau sudah mengerti?"

" Eh?" " Kau sudah mengerti Jaejoong-sshi?"

" Eh? Kau mengenalku?"

" Semua mengenalmu bukan?"

" Eh, iya..." Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya " Ka-kamsahamnida Yunho-sshi..."

" Ne... Kau juga mengenalku? Darimana?"

" Kau... Kau kan siswa berbakat mana ada yang tidak tahu dirimu" Ucap Jaejoong Yunho tersenyum tipis.

Senyum itu lantas membuat otak Jaejoong menjadi kosong.

" Yunho-sshi mau kah..."

BRAKK

Tiba - tiba datanglah namja sangat tinggi dan berjalan santai ke arah Yunho.

" Hyung! Kajja aku sudah selesai" Ucapnya

" Ne Minnie"

Namja itu merangkul Yunho membuat Jaejoong memerah karena marah. Dia tidak suka Yunie-NYA dipegang - pegang.

" Oh! Sunbae! Annyeong! Jung Changmin imnida. Dongsaeng dari namja kutu buku ini" Sepertinya namja yang bernama Changmin ini menyadari aura hitam dari Jaejoong

" Eh? Dongsaeng?"

" Ne, dia dongsaengku" Yunho membenarkannya

" An-annyeong. Kim Jaejoong imnida"

" Ne! Aku tahu soal sunbae! Teman - teman dikelas banyak sekali yang membicarakan sunbae! Hyung kajja kita pulang. Aku lapar..." Rengek Changmin

" Ne, kajja. Kami pulang dulu Jaejoong-sshi. Annyeong"

" Annyeong sunbae" Mereka pun meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah terdiam. Lalu dia duduk kembali

" Hahahahahaha! Aku cemburu pada dongsaengnya? Pabbo Jaejoong!" Ucapnya menepuk keningnya laku matanya beralih kedalam buku tulisnya " Ah! Tulisan Yunie sungguh bagus. Aku akan menyimpannya! Heheheheh... Akan aku salin saja tugasku ini dan aku simpan tulisan Yunie ku!" Jaejoong tertawa iblis dan tak lama dia pun pulang

Besoknya di sekolah Dong Bang, karena Jaejoong terlalu senang tadi pagi dia bangun kesiangan dan datang ke sekolah hampir jam masuk. Sedangkan sepupunya yang mempunyai jidat lebar itu sudah berangkat terlebih dulu.

" Chunnie pabbooo! Awas kau nanti...! ARGH!" Jaejoong tersungkur di tanah. Dia berlari tanpa melihat kedepan sehingga dia jatuh tepat di tengah lapangan

" Omo! Sunbae mianhae!"

" Eh?" Jaejoong mengenal suara cempreng ini! Dia mendongakkan kepala " Changmin?"

" Hahahahah, kau ingat padaku? Ne. Mianhae sunbae aku tidak sengaja"

" Ini salahku juga tidak melihat kedepan" Jaejoong berdiri dan menepuk celana seragamnya yang kotor.

" Gwaenchana sunbae?"

" Ne"

" Kyaaaaa! Pasangan kyeoptaaa!"

" Omo! Cocok sekali"

" Jaeeee oppaaa... Andweyooo"

Bisik - bisik itu terdengar.

" Eh?"

" Maaf kau jadi pusat perhatian" Ucap Jaejoong

" Min! Sedang apa? Eoh? Jaejoong-sshi?"

" Ah! Hyung? Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya sampai jatuh" Ucap Changmin

" Ah, aku tidak hati - hati juga"

" Omo! Sunbae kau berdarah"

" Eh?" Jaejoong melirik kearah tangannya. Pergelangan tangannya sedikit lecet dan berdarah

" Ya! Tiang! Bukankah kau piket hari ini?!" Seseorang berteriak dari jauh

" Omo! Ne Kyu! Sebentar!" Changmin menatap sang kakak" Hyung! Tolong bantu Jaejoong sunbae! Aku mengandalkanmu! Sunbae sekali lagi maafkan aku! Annyeong" Changmin berlari meninggalkan Yunjae

" Ah, aku akan kekelas saja" Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari tengah lapangan itu

" Eh? Tidak bisa! Changmin menyuruhku membantumu! Kajja! Kita bersihkan lukamu! Hmmm... Ayo ke pinggir lapangan"

" Eh?" Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Mereka duduk dipinggir lapangan. Yunho segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. Kotak yang selalu dibawanya jika bersama sang adik yang over aktif itu.

" Kau selalu membawa kotak obat?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, Minnie ah! Maksudku Changmin selalu gampang terluka karena sifatnya yang over aktif sehingga aku membawa kotak ini kemana - mana. Kemarikan tanganmu"

Jaejoong perlahan memberikan tangannya pada Yunho. Yunho segera membersihkannya dan memberikan obat merah.

" Ah! Appoo..."

" Ah, mian! Aku akan pelan - pelan" Yunho meniup pelan luka pada tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kaget namun wajahnya menghangat. Yunho sangat dekat sekali! Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang dan dia berharap Yunho tidak mendengarnya

" Cih, like beauty and the beast"

" Sungguh tak pantas Jaejoong bersamanya!"

" Aish! Aku tahu dia pandai tapi cupu! Tidak pantas"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah bukan karena malu. Dia marah. Sangat marah karena mendengar bisik - bisik disekitarnya tentang Yunho dan dirinya. Dia tidak suka mereka menjelek - jelekkan Yunho. "

Jangan dengarkan mereka" Lirih Jaejoong, Yunho mendongak

" Mendengarkan apa? Jja... Sudah selesai. Aku kekelas ne? Annyeong" Setelah berpamitan Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun berjalan kearah kelas dengan teriakan berisik dari fan girl dan fan boy nya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

" Hampir saja kau terlambat Jae ah"

" Chunnie kau pabbo!" Jaejoong memukul kepala Yoochun

" Ya! Appoyo! Tapi kalau kau ikut denganku kau tidak akan bermesraan dengan Yunie mu itu bukan?" Yoochun berbisik pada Jaejoong, dan itu membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu dan memegang plester yang ditempel oleh Yunho

" You're blushing Jaejoong.~~" Goda Yoochun yang dihadiahi deathglare dari Jaejoong Jam pelajaran dimulai, Jaejoong sesekali menatap keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya kearah kelas Yunho. Yunho dengan serius memperhatikan penjelasan dari gurunya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah serius namja yang satu tahun belakangan ini mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, jam istirahat berbunyi.

" Kajja kita makan Jae ah..."

" Ne" Jaejoong dan Yoochun berjalan diiringi teriakan para fans mereka. Yoochun tersenyum menanggapi panggilan para fans. Berbeda sekali dengan Jaejoong yang hanya berjalan dengan gaya cool nya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan disekitarnya. Mereka sampai dikantin, namun semua telah penuh. Saat itu ada seseorang yang melambaikan tangan kearah Jaejoong.

" Eh? Dia melambaikan tangannya padamu Jae"

" Nugu? Ah? Changmin?"

JaeChun menghampiri Changmin yang sedang duduk bersama - temannya dan juga Yunho. Jaejoong langsung merapat ke arah Yoochun. Dia sungguh malu bertemu dengan Yunho.

" Kalau sunbae tidak keberatan gabunglah dengan kami. Itu kalau sunbae tidak keberatan lhoooo" Ucap Changmin

" Tidak kok. Aku akan duduk disini saja. Lagi pula penuh" Jaejoong hendak duduk disamping Changmin namun Yoochun menariknya sehingga dia duduk disamping Yunho.

" Sunbae kenalkan mereka teman - temanku" Ucap Changmin

" Annyeong sun-sunbae. Junsu imnida"

" Kyuhuun imnida" Namja berambut curly itu kembali meninum jus jeruknya

" Yoochun imnida" Ucap Yoochun aambil tersenyum

" Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong disertai senyuman tipis

" Omo! Aku mimpi apa tadi malam bisa berkenalan dengan Jaejoong sunbae?"

" Kalian panggil kami hyung saja. Aku tidak nyaman dipanggil sunbae" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ah, ne.." Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menuruti Jaejoong

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho. Dia sedang asyik membaca sambil memakan sushi. Dia sungguh menyukai sushi kah? Yunho menengok, dia tersadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Dia ternyum tipis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menunduk. Yoochun yang memperhatikannya menahan tawa, baru kali ini dia melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Biasanya, didepan teman - teman dan fansnya dia berlagak Cool dan sangat Angkuh. Namun ketika didepan Yunho dia terlihat malu - malu jiji.

" Wae? Kau melihat sushiku? Mau?" Tanya Yunho polos

" Eh? Ah. Aniyo. Kau makan saja" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba fokus pada ramen didepannya

" Hyungku ini senang sekali sushi! Kau tahu Jae hyung? Dia selalu membawa sushi kemana - mana!" Ucap Changmin

" Min..." Lirih Yunho, dia tidak suka dibicarakan

" Apa sih Hyung? Sudah fokus saja pada buku tebalmu itu!"

" Ah! Yunho hyung! Bisakah hari ini aku kerumah kalian? Ada pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti" Ucap Junsu

~ Jaejoong POV ~

" Ah! Yunho hyung! Bisakah hari ini aku kerumah kalian? Ada pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti" Ucap Junsu Aku mendongak dan pandanganku beralih kepada Yunho. Meliriknya dan menanti jawabannya.

" Bukankah kau dari kemarin memng main kerumahku Dolpinie?" Changmin menginterupsi

" Ya! Kali ini aku mau belajar! Dan panggil aku hyung! Dasar evil!" Jawab Junsu

" Tidak akan!" " Kenapa Changmin harus memanggil Junsu dengan hyung? Bukankah kalian seumuran?" Tanyaku

" Aniyo hyung! Bocah evil ini lebih muda 2 tahun! Karena dia brother complex dia lompat kelas!" Jawab Junsu disertai pukulan dari Changmin

" Apa maksudmu? Kau iri kalau aku pintar eoh? Dasar dolphin!" Changmin dan Junsu terus beradu mulut

" Lompat kelas?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, Changmin lompat kelas seeaktu di SD. Karena kepintarannyadia mampu lompat kelas" Ucap Yunie

" Benarkah?" " Ne" Dia memasukkan sebuah sushi kedalam mulut sexynya

" Kau juga pintar. Apa kau pernah lompat kelas juga Yunho?" Tanyaku, aku menghilangkan embel - embel sshi

" Aku tidak seperti Changmin yang ingin cepat lulus karena malas belajar. Otakku juga tidak seencer miliknya. Aku ingin menghabiskan membaca buku sebanyak mungkin selama masa sekolah"

" Eh? Benarkah?" Aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya sesekali menelan ludah saat melihat bibir seksinya

" Yah hyung! Jangan merendah! Appa bahkan sudah mempercayakan perusahaan padamu sejak SMP!" Ucap Changmin

" Whoaaa, debakk Yun!" Pujiku

" Alasan sebenarnya hyungku tidak lompat kelas itu karena dia terlalu sering membantu Appa diperusahaan sehingga sering bolos dulu saat SMP!"

" Min, kau terlalu bnyak bicara" " Dan Hyungku tidak suka dibicarakan atau dipuji" Ucap Changmin kembali

" Min!" Aku lihat Yunie memandang tajam Dongsaengnya

" Hahahahahaha, kajja Kyu, Suie hyung! Sebentar lagi ada yang marah" Changmin menarik tangan Junsu dan Kyuhyun lalu berlari keluar lapangan Namun...

CUP

" Annyeong hyungku sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Hollaaaa... Cho disini. Ini udah diusahakan update cepet lho. Kalau untuk alur... hmm.. sepertinya ff q mank pasaran tapi, aku juga belum baca yg di blg pairingnya Kris sama Chanyeol kah? Untuk typos aq lagi berusaha untuk memberantasnya! Cemunguuttthhh! ( Lebeh Thor! ) Plakk

Hmm... yg digandeng Minnie tu... huyuh Changminie brother complex?! Hmm...

Coba tebak, Yunho nerd karena sesuatu atau dari lahir alias dari dulunya nerd tulen?

Dan untuk cerita ini emank sengaja dibiki sefluff mungkin aja ya, kasian konflik mulu si yunjae!

Ga lupa Cho ucapin thanks bgt bwt review n para pembacanya, minta keripik pedes dan saran lg! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya yo!


	3. Chapter 3

**My nerdy Yunie **

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating T dulu

.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 3 ~

.

.

.

~ Jaejoong POV ~

.

OMO!

Apa yang kulihat?! Sebelum pergi Changmin men ium pipi kanan Yunho! Yunho ku! Yunieeeeeee! Andweee! Awas bocah evil itu!

TRAKK

" Jung Changmin" desis Jaejoong sambil memegang sumpitnya kencang sehingga terbelah menjadi dua

" Omo, sumpitmu patah Jae" Ucap Yoochun

" Ah? Dia membuatku kesal" Bisik Jaejoong

" Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Tanyaku menyelidik

" Eh?" Yunho memandangku " Ne... Dia senang sekali memeluk bahkan mencium pipiku seperti tadi" Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum

" Eh?!" Mendadak dadaku terasa panas

" Wae? Omo sumpitmu patah"

" An-aniya... Gwanchana. Kajja kita habiskan makanannya sebentar lagi bel" Ucapku

" Ah, aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan saja, annyeong"

Yunho menunduk membetulkan kacamatanya lalu meninggalkanku dengan Chunnie

" Waeyo Jae ah? Cemburu hmm?" Chunnie menatapku

" Tentu saja" Lirihku

" Aku juga ingin mencium pipinya yang menggoda dan memeluk badan tegapnya itu Chunnie yaaa"

" Cepatlah bertindak, aku rasa dongsaengnya itu penderita brother complex"

" Mwo! Aniya! Mana boleh? Yunie hanya milikku" Kataku berdesis pelan

" Makanya cepatlah bertindak... Ah.. Teman Changmin yang bernama Junsu itu manis juga..."

" Ish, playboy cap jidat!" Aku harus bertindak, tapi bagaimana?

~ Jaejoong POV End ~

Jaejoong mendesah pasrah, dia juga bingung harus bagaimana? Dadanya berderit sakit melihat tiang jemuran itu menggandeng bahkan mencium Yunho. Namun dia tidak bisa perbuat apa - apa karena sadar dia bukan siapa - siapa Yunho.

.

- Hari Minggu, rumah Jaejoong-

.

Jam masih meununjukkan pukul delapan namun disalah satu kamar rumah itu terdengar suara gaduh. Terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang bermake up ria sembari bernyanyi riang.

" Han beon ui kiseuwa hamkke-nari seondeuthan-ganghan ikkeullim, du beon ui kiseu, tteugeopge teojyeobeoril geot gateun ne shimjangeul ,Yeah~ neoreul gajyeosseo. You know you got it! YEEEAAAAAHHHHHH~~~~!"

.

PLUK

.

Nyanyian itu terhenti saat sebuah boneka hello kitty mendarat dengan indahnya pada kening Jaejoong yang sedang menggunakan krim wajah.

" Ya!"

" Suaramu memekakkan telinga Jae ah..."

" Eh? Hehe... Aku terlalu senang Chun! Kau! Mandilah, nanti kita terlambat dan tidak dapat spot bagus untuk merekam!" Ucap Jaejoong menarik lengan Yoochun yang masih telungkup diatas tempat tidur hello kitty Jaejoong

" Ish! Ini masih pagi! Lagipula kau pergi saja sendiri!"

" Kau gila? Cepat sana! Ish!"

" Arra..."

" Ya sudah, aku buat sarapan dulu eoh" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya menuju dapur Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemarin dia dipaksa untuk menginap agar bisa bangun pagi hari ini. Alasannya? Tentu Yunho. Lho kok Yunho? Hari ini uri nerdy appa akan mengikuti olimpiade sains dan sang kepala sekolah menyuruh para murid untuk datang dan menyemangati Yunho. Namun sepertinya eksistensi Yunho yang seorang nerd tidak terlalu dianggap hingga setiap lombanya tidak ada yang datang untuk mendukungnya kecuali uri Eomma! Jaejoong.

Selesai sarapan dirinya dan Yoochun segera bergegas. Walaupun lomba dimulai pukul satu siang. Untuk Jaejoong tidak apa - apa harus datang pagi, yang penting dia bisa melihat Yunhonya.

" Aish! Kenapa memakai lipgloss eoh?!" Tanya Yoochun didalam mobil Saat dia menoleh dia memlihat Jaejoong sedang memegang cermin sakti bergambar hello kittybpada belakang cermin itu dan tangan satu lagi memegang lipgloss strawberry. Strawberry? Dia memakainya karena Yunho menyukai Strawberry.

" Wae? Bibirku kan harus tampak seksi, barang kali setelah melihat bibirku yang sudah dipakaikan lipgloss rasa buah favoritnya dia langsung jatuh padaku" Ucap Jaejoong mengecap bibir plumnya

" Aigo... Tapi bukankah kau memakai masker nanti?"

" Eh? Iya ya? Tapi tak apa lah! Bibir virginku ini harus ku jaga agar nanti saat Yunie menciumnya akan terasa manis" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membenarkan poninya

" Lalu kau merekam dia lagi? Bukankah kau sudah banyak mengumpulkan video Yuniemu itu? Kau bahkan mengconvertnya menjadi dvd?"

" Ish! Itu koleksi pribadiku Chun!"

Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, agak jengah juga melihat aksi stalker Jaejoong namun dia tetap mendukung apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan. Sesampainya didalam gedung, JaeChun mengambil duduk di tengah namun paling belakang. Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat foto - foto dan video yang selama ini dia kumpulkan. Tentu saja semuanya tentang Yunho.

Sedangkan Yoochun bertelepon ria dengan salah satu yeoja fansnya. Ntah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun mereka nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum dibalik masker yang dipakainya. Dia melihat Yunho datang bersama orangtua juga adiknya, Changmin setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Namun mendadak dada Jaejoong memanas saat Changmin memeluk serta mencium pipi Yunho lama. Dan Yunho terlihat menikmati ciuman itu. Bahkan, dia tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Changmin pelan.

" Tiang jemuran sialan! Ya!" Desis Jaejoong

Yoochun terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut sepupunya. Bisa dipastikan sepupunya itu saat ini sedang menggembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibir bawahnya.

- Tiga Jam kemudian -

Pertandingan selesai dengan memuaskan, Yunho berhasil kembali membawa piala bergilir itu. Dia memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai pemenang kemudian dia dipeluki oleh orangtuanya dan tentu saja terakhir oleh Changmin. Yunho memeluk erat Changmin dan membisikkan sesuatu dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Jaejoong. Matanya memanas karena cemburu. Dia berdiri kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Yoochun. Jaejoong menekuk kakinya saat didalam mobil, membenamkan kepalanya dalam lutut itu.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Yoochun pelan kemudian mengelus kepala Jaejoong

" Ak-aku tahu Changmin itu adiknya, tapi melihatnya bersikap seperti itu aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Yunho mendapatkan pacar dan bukan aku pacarnya. Apa akan sakit Chun?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Eii... Kenapa jadi pesimis seperti itu eoh? Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan menjadi pacar namja nerd itu selain dirimu?"

" Ugh! Yunie itu tampan juga eksotis! Dia namja idamanku, lembut, pintar juga tampan. Kau yang tidak laku!" Ucap Jaejoong sebal

" Kau ini, sini jangan seperti itu. Aku kasih saran ne?"

" Hm?"

Setelah mendapatkan saran dari sepupunya yang merupakan playboy terkenal di Dong Bang School, besoknya Jaejoong memulai aksinya.

' Kata Chunnie, aku harus menjadi diriku yang angkuh seperti biasa. Bagaimana ya?' Batin Jaejoong

Jaejoong berjalan pelan ke arah perpustakaan dimana Yunho berada. Dia masuk dan mencari keberadaan Yunho. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar seseorang berbicara dari rak sebelahnya.

" Ayolah hyung..."

" Aniyo Minnie ah!"

" Izinkan aku ne?"

" Andweyo... Kau tidak boleh melakukannya"

" Tapi... Sekali ini saja... Aku janji tidak melakukannya lagi"

.

~ Jaejoong POV ~

.

Apa yang diinginkan bocah iblis itu? Mau apa dia dari Yunie ku? Perlahan aku mengintip, Changmin dan Yunho berdiri berhadapan.

" Ish! Jinjja hyungiee... Kali ini saja" Changmin menggoyangkan lengan Yunho

" Jung Changminnie..."

" Ne ne ne ne? Boleh yaaa..."

" Aish... Ok ok! Kali ini saja"

" Jinjja? Gomawooooo hyungie..."

" Kau ini! Disini perpustakaan jangan berisik"

" Ne"

GREPP

Ku lihat bocah evil itu memeluk Yunie-Ku! Ya! Aku menggenggam sebuah buku karena kesal.

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

Omo! Apa yang kulihat, kenapa bocah tiang itu mencium pipi Yunie berkali - kali? Oh! Membuatku marah. Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku sangat panas melihat kejadian tadi! Dasar, tiang listrik kesangkut tiang jemuran brother compl3x! Aku menghentakkan kakiku menuju mereka. Kulihat Changmin berhenti menciumi Yunho tapi tidak melepaskan pekukannya dari Yunho.

" Oh! Ja-jaejoong ah. Min lepas..." Yunho memberontak dalam pelukan Changmin

" Waeyo?" Changmin tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya

Aku menunjuk kearah Yunho dengan jari telunjukku.

" Waeyo Jae?" Tanya Yunho, kulihat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dari yunho

" Kau, JUNG YUNHO! Mulai saat ini adalah kekasihku. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan!"

.

' Omo! Apa yang baru aku bicarakan?'

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

Annyeong! Pendek kah chap kali ini? Hehehehehe... sengaja... tenang nanti malam publish lagi. Hmm... semoga bisa publish sampe end ntar malem.

Untuk Changkyu Moment setelah ff ini tamat, aq nanti publish prekuel kenapa Jaemma bisa cinta mati sama si kutu buku itu. Ok? Juga sekuel untuk ChangKyu.

Dan thanks buat semua review, kritik dan saran. Aq masih memberantas dan membasmi typos yang masih betebaran disini. Juga membuat alur biar ga terlalu cepat.


	4. Chapter 4

**My nerdy Yunie **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating T menjurus M karena Jaemma disini mesum... ^o^

.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 4 ~

.

.

.

~ Jaejoong POV ~

Ku lihat bocah evil itu memeluk Yunie-Ku! Ya! Aku menggenggam sebuah buku karena kesal.

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

Omo! Apa yang kulihat, kenapa bocah tiang itu mencium pipi Yunie berkali - kali? Oh! Membuatku marah. Aku menghentakkan kakiku menuju mereka. Kulihat Changmin berhenti menciumi Yunho tapi tidak melepaskan pekukannya dari Yunho.

" Oh! Ja-jaejoong ah. Min lepas..." Yunho memberontak dalam pelukan Changmin

" Waeyo?" Changmin tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya

Aku menunjuk kearah Yunho dengan jari telunjukku.

" Waeyo Jae?" Tanya Yunho, kulihat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dari yunho

" Kau, JUNG YUNHO! Mulai saat ini adalah kekasihku. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan!"

.

' Omo! Apa yang baru aku bicarakan?'

.

" MWO?!" Yunho dan Changmin berteriak padaku

" Jangan bercanda Jae hyung"

" Aku tidak bercanda! Dan lepaskan tangan bodohmu itu dari YUNHO KU! Kajja Yun!"

Aku mendekat lalu menarik Yunhu keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia tidak menolak. Aku membawanya keatap sekolah. Dia menunduk entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Hwaiting Jaejoong!

" Jung Yunho! Sekali lagi aku ucapkan mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku!" Ucapku, Yunho mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku

" Jangan bercanda Jaejoong... Ini tidak lucu!"

" Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Kau milikku titik!"

" Apa kau menjadikanku bahan taruhan?"

" Omo! Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu? Aku tidak melakukan taruhan apa pun! Katakan siapa yang pernah membuatmu menjadi bahan taruhan? Eoh?" Nada bicara Jaejoong mulai melembut dan khawatir

" An-ani Jae.. Aku..."

" Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya padaku saat ini"

" Wae Jae? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

" Aku menyukaimu! Saat kau pernah membantuku. Aku akan meyakinkanmu sebisaku! Tolong lihatlah aku"

" Eh? Ah... Aku..."

Ya ampuuunn, wajahnya merona. Manis... Kyaaaaa!

CUP

Aku mengecup bibirnya, ntah darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian itu. Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" Itu ciuman pertamaku dan aku memberikannya padamu" Ucapku menatapnya teduh

Aku mendekat dan mendekap erat Yunho yang terlihat masih kebingungan.

" Kau itu pintar tapi kenapa urusan seperti ini kau polos sekali Yun..." Lirihku

Aku menikmati tubuhnya yang tegap walaupun dia tidak membalas pelukanku aku sangat senang. Aku akhirnya bisa merasakan tubuhnya, juga detak jantunya yang sedikit kencang. Omo? Apa dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku juga! Hihihihihi...

~ Jaejoong POV End ~

" Jae, ini sudah sore. Sudah waktunya pulang"

Yunho memulai pembicaraan karena sedari tadi sejak 15 menit yang lalu Jaejoong memeluknya dan tidak mau melepaskannya

" Aku masih belum mau pulang"

" Sudah sore Jae, Eom-Eomma ku pasti khawatir" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ah! Mianhae. Kajja aku antar pulang"

" Tidak usah, aku akan menelepon supirku. Sepertinya Minnie sudah pergi"

" Tidak tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku bawa mobil hari ini. Kajja"

Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho sampai kekelasnya, mengambil tas Yunho dan tasnya lalu berjalan keparkiran masih dengan menggandeng tangan Yunho yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

" Kenapa tadi Changmin memeluk dan menciummu Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat diperjalanan

" Dia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya main dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Eomma tidak setuju, makanya dia minta tolong padaku untuk bicara pada Eomma"

" Ah..." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti

" Kenapa dia menciumu? Kita sudah sampai"

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Yunho

" Changminnie memang sering menciumku. Waeyo? Dan kau tahu rumahku?" Yunho bertanya balik, dia membuka seatbeltnya

" Tentu aku tahu... Aku menyukaimu sejak lama dan mencari tahu tempat tinggalmu. Bukankah keluargamu terkenal? Mana ada yang tidak tahu rumahmu?"

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, membuatnya berhadapan dengannya

" Dan aku tidak mau melihat Changmin ataupun siapapun aku tekankan sekali lagi SIAPAPUN mencium, memeluk bahkan menyentuhmu karena aku akan cemburu" Ucap Jaejoong mendekatkan dirinya dan kembali mengecup bibir hati itu lalu menarik tangan kanan Yunho dan menaruhnya didada sebelah kiri " Disini rasanya sakit jika ada yang menyentuhmu Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Jae.. Jaejoong ah..."

" Jja... Besok aku akan menjemputmu"

" Tapi, aku berangkat dengan Changmin"

" Aku tidak terima penolakan. Masuklah"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecupnya lagi, ntah kenapa dia jadi ketagihan mencium bibir hati milik Yunho. Yunho yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan secara intim itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merah.

" Ah, an-annyeong Jaejoong ah"

Yunho membenarkan kacamatanya lalu membungkuk dan keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan jantung berdebar keras Sementara itu Jaejoong memandang Yunho sampai masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Omo omo? Bagaimana? Apa aku cool tadi? Omo! Mana cerminku? Wajahku sempurna bukan? Kyaaaaaa! Yunie ahhhh! Saranghae! Jongmal Saranghaeeeeee... Kyaaaaa!"

Jaejoong menyalakan vcd player dalam mobilnya dan ikut bernyanyi ala girlband dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil cermin saktinya, memperlihatkan wajah manis sempurnanya.

" I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa! Yyyeeeeeyyyyyyy! Yunie ... Got You!"

Ya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi, dia benar - benar senang. Dan dia tadi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar - benar exited di depan Yunho.

Dengan senang Jaejoong melenggang kerumahnya. Disana Yoochun menunggu dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati menceritakan apa yang dialaminya tadi disekolah.

Sementara itu malam hari dirumah Yunho, setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama Yunho duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan mencerna apa yang dialaminya tadi. Ini pengalaman pertamanya bahkan sampai dicium tiga kali dari orang selain keluarganya apa lagi bukan dipipi. Dia memegang kembali bibirnya dengan tangan kanan dan menaruh tangan kirinya diatas dada kirinya. Ada perasaan menyenangkan yang tidak dapat dia jabarkan dengan rumus matematika maupun fisika.

CEKLEK

" Hyung... Gwaenchana?" Changmin mendekat kearah Yunho dan duduk disampinya

" Oh, Minnie ah.."

" Hey, bagaimana tadi? Ayo cerita padaku Hyung!"

Yunho menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami dan tidak ada yang ditutupi darinya. Menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami memang menjadi kebiasaan Yunho. Dia tidak menutupi apa yang dia alami dari sang adik.

" Bagaimana menurutmu hyung? Apa kau menyukainya juga?" Tanya Changmin

" Nan molla Min... Bukankah Eomma menyuruhku tidak berpacaran karena akan dijodohkan? Eomma bilang aku harus menyiapkan hatiku untuknya"

" Tapi, kalau kau bahagia kenapa tidak Hyung? Perasaanmu senang bukan?"

" Aku..."

" Aku yakin Jae hyung bukan orang yang akan menyakitimu seperti yeoja itu... Ne?"

" Mollayo. Aku mau tidur. Jalja Min"

" Jalja Hyung"

CUP

" Ya! Jung Changmin!"

" Hahahahahahahaah"

Tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya dia pergi dari kamar sang kakak. Dia sangat menyayangi sang kakak dan tidak mau Yunho tersakiti lagi. Namun mungkin kali ini hatinya yang akan sakit?

Besoknya Jaejoong bangun pagi sekali. Dia segera mandi lalu turun ke ruang keluarga dimana orangtuanya sudah menunggu.

" Waw, kau sudah rapi? Baru saja Eomma akan membangunkanmu?" Tanya Heechul, sang Eomma

" Ne Eomma.. Anakmu ini sudah bangun. Aku makan duluan ya, aku harus berangkat pagi"

" Baiklah" Setelah sarapan, Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya kearah rumah Yunho. Dia melihat Yunho sudah menunggu didepan gerbang rumahnya sambil memainkan bibir hatinya membuat Jaejoong gemas setengah mati.

Segera Yunho masuk kedalam mobil Jaejoong. Saat sampai, Yunho segera beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari mobil Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengejarnya, dia ingin berjalan disamping Yunhonya.

" Kyaaa, Oppa... Kau tampan sekali"

" Kyaaa..."

" Wae? Oppa kenapa bisa bersama si cupu itu?"

.

" Yu-Yun! Tunggu aku. Kau terlalu cepat..." Ucap Jaejoong

" Mi-mianhae..." Yunho mensejajarkan jalannya bersama Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali berjalan bersama Yunho. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali menggandeng tangan Yunho. Tapi saat ingin menggapai tangan Yunho, Yunho memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celana. Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho kekelasnya lalu berlari menghindari fansnya yang bertanya kenapa dia bisa bersama Yunho.

" Yo! Pagi Jae..." Yoochun menyapanya

" Pagi Chun" Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja dan mendesah pelan

" Waeyo Jae? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?"

" Yunie ah..." Lirihnya

" Jangan menyerah ne? Cobalah kau gandeng tangannya supaya fansmu itu menyingkir dan beritahu pada mereka kau berpacaran dengannya"

" Mwo! Apa kau gila? Bagaimana dengan Yunho nantinya? Aku tidak mau dia menjadi korban bully"

" Kau bisa melindunginya Jaejoong ah..."

" Akan aku pikirkan..." " Ah, aku akan menelepon Junsu dulu.." " Junsu? Ah! Jinjja! Bodohnya aku!" Jaejoong menepuk keningnya

" Wae?"

" Aku tidak punya nomor telepon Yunie... Huuweeee"

" Pabboya..."

Jam istirahat Jaejoong dan Yoochun beranjak dari kelas menuju kantin. Tadi Jaejoong melihat Changmin mengajak Yunho. Dan Jaejoong yakin mereka akan ke kantin. Dan benar saja, mereka ada di kantin. JaeChun menghampiri Changmin, Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Mereka menyapa JaeChun. Jaejoong mengambil duduk disebelah Yunho dan Yoochun duduk disebelah Junsu yang tersipu dengan perlakuan Yoochun padanya.

" Hyung! Aku mau Gimbabmu" Ucap Changmin lalu menunjuk mulutnya, Yunho menyumpitkan satu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Changmin tapi ditepis oleh Jaejoong.

" Jae Hyung?"

" Mulai hari ini jangan bermanja padanya! Apa lagi di depanku! Arrachi?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin menyeringai, YooSu dan Kyuhyun juga menatap Jaejoong

" Dia adalah pacarku! Aku tidak mau ada yang bermanja - manja padanya kecuali aku! Mengerti kalian?" Jelas Jaejoong

" MWO?" Junsu dan Kyuhyun kaget mendengarnya juga siswa yang berada dikantin

" Ne!"

Bisik - bisik pun tak ternyata menyukai namja?! Ini berita baru! Apa lagi dia berpacaran dengan kutu buku itu? Bukan ultimate seme Seungri atau TOP? atau pun top uke Taemin atau Sungmin? Oh gosh! Siapa yang yang akan jadi ukenya? Yunho? ( Eeiii... Dasar Cho gila! Ini Yunjae fanfic bukan JaeHo ) Plakk!

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sungguh malu diperlakukan seperti ini.

Pulang sekolah Jaejoong menunggu Yunho yang sedang belajar. Sedangkan Changmin sudah diusirnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong memandangi wajah Yunho yang sedang menulis.

'Aigoooo... Yunie ku tampan sekali... Ah! Tidak menyesal juga kemarin aku menyatakan rasa sukaku... Yunie ah... Saranghae...' Batin Jaejoong

" Jae? Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu? Aku sudah selesai..."

" Eh? Oh! Kajja..." Jaejoong berjalan disamping Yunho

Dengan penuh keberanian dia menggapai tangan Yunho dan menyelipkan jarinya pada jari Yunho. Sontak hal itu membuat Yunho menunduk dengan wajah merah. Dan beberapa siswa yang melihat hanya mendelik tidak percaya. Jaejoong sang kingka menggandeng sang cupu...

" Yun, maukah kau menemaniku makan eskrim hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh? Tapi sudah sore... Aku takut Changmin mencariku"

" Hmm.. Kali ini saja.. Ne?" Jaejoong menatapnya dengan puppy eyes miliknya

" Baiklah" Ucap Yunho mendesah pelan

' Kenapa saat meminta sesuatu mirip sekali dengan Minnie?' Batin Yunho

Mereka sampai ditempat cafe langganan Jaejoong. Dan mereka duduk disamping jendela. Jaejoong memesan eskrim vanila biasa dan Yunho memesan rasa coklat dan strawberry. Belum lagi, lihat saja eskrim yang mungkin tidak sadar hinggap dipinggir bibir hati nan seksi milik Yunho.

' Omo! Yunie kyopta...' Batin Jaejoong

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Enak sekali! Minnie pasti suka jika diajak kemari" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho yang melihat mengerutkan keningnya. " Wae? Ada yang salah dari ucapanku?" Tanya Yunho

" Minnie? Maksudmu Changmin?"

" Ne" Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar

' Omo! Senyummu menggoyahkan imanku Yun! Kyyaaaaaa!'

" Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu! Aku cemburu!" Ucap Jaejoong tegas

" Eh? Dari dia lahir aku memanggilnya dengan Minnie"

" Huft.. Paling tidak jangan panggil aku dengan Jaejoong... Beri aku nama panggilan juga! Aku akan memanggilmu Yunie! Seperti selama ini..."

" Yunie?"

" Hahahahaha... Ne... Aku akan memanggilmu Yunie! Panggil aku Jongie ne? Jongie...!" Ucap Jaejoong semangat

" Jong-jongie?"

" Ah! Aku selalu membayangkan kau memanggilku seperti itu Yun... Hahahaha..."

" Selalu?"

" Hum" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Ntah kenapa dia menjadi sangat malu saat ini, dia keceplosan menyebutkan nama panggilan sayangnya pada Yunho

" Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" Tanya Yunho

" Aniya..." Jaejoong makin menundukkan kepalanya

" Oh ya Yun! Aku belum tahu nomormu"

Setelah bertukar nomor dan menyelesaikan makan, Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho kerumahnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin hari ini berakhir. Dia mendesah pelan.

" Aku turun ne. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Jae.."

" Jongie..! Panggil aku Jongie!"

" Ah! Ne!"

" Kau ini! Kalau salah lagi aku akan menghukummu!"

" Meng-menghukum?"

" Ne, seperti ini"

Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan menciumnya. Perlahan Jaejoong mengemut bibir Yunho dan dia semakin berani memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir Yunho. Hilang sudah rasa malunya sampai melakukan hal ini.

" Hah... Hah... Hah.. Apa yang kau lakukan Hah..." Tanya Yunho terengah

" Aku akan menghukummu seperti itu jika tidak memanggilku dengan Jongie. Jja... Masuklah Yun.. Besok aku akan menjemputmu"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan kabur dari mobil Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada stir mobilnya. Lalu memegang bibirnya yang terasa masih basah. Wajahnya perlahan memerah mengingat seberapa intens ciumannya tadi.

" Bibirmu membuatku ketagihan Yunie yaaa... Rasanya jauh beda seperti yang selama ini aku bayangkan... Manis sekali...Hmmm... Aku ingin lagi..." Lirih Jaejoong

Sementara itu, Yunho yang masuk kerumah langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dan memandang wajahnya yang memerah dan memegangi dadanya.

" Omo! Kenapa ini? Jantungku gerdetak cepat sekali? Apa aku terkena panyakit jantung? Omo! Ah... Bibirku sedikit berdarah"

Besoknya dengan riang Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya dan mengyusul Yunho yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Dan dengan tenangnya dia merangkul lengan Yunho. Sontak hal itu membuat fans Jaejoong berteriak histeris dan tidak percaya bahwa kingka itu mempunyai hubungan dengan si cupu.

" Ja... Eh.. Jongie ah..."

" Wae?" " Semua orang melihat kearah kita"

" Biarkan saja! Tandanya mereka cemburu dengan kita. Kajja aku antar ke kelas" Jaejoong mengantar Yunho sampai depan kelasnya, ternyata Changmin sudah menunggunya disana.

" Waeyo Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Ini hyung" Changmin menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan

" Kau kan bisa memberikannya saat istirahat"

" Mianhae Hyung! Aku harus bersama Kyuhyun dan Junsu istirahat nanti. Kami ada urusan. Lagipula kau kan jadi bisa makan bersama kekasihmu" Ucap Changmin menyeringai apalagi melihat wajah merah Jaejoong " Aku pergi ne! Sampai ketemu dirumah. Aku ingin makan bersama hyung"

" Ne Minnie..." Ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum, Changmin pun meninggalkan hyung dan kekasihnya yang sedang berblushing " Jongie? Kau tidak kekelas?" Tanya Yunho.

Dia mulai membiasakan dirinya memanggil namja cantik itu dengan Jongie

" Eh? Ne! Nanti bertemu di atap sekolah ne? Annyeong yunie ah"

CUP

" Saranghae" Jaejoong mengecup pipi kanan Yunho kemudian membisikkan kata cinta untuknya. Yunho membatu dengan jantung yang tidak membatu. Jantung terus berdegup kencang.

" Whoaaa Yun! Apa yang kau perbuat sampai Jaejoong menciummu?" Tanya Shindong teman sekelas Yunho

" Na-nan molla" Yunho menunduk dan langsung duduk ditempatnya

Saat jam istirahat Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kelas Yunho dan menarik namja itu untuk makan bersamanya diatap sekolah. Yunho membuka bekalnya, sedangkan Jaejoong mulai memakan roti yang sempat dibelinya tadi pagi.

" Kenapa hanya makan roti?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku tidak begitu lapar hari ini"

" Ini, makan saja bersamaku" Yunho memberikan kotak makannya pada Jaejoong

" Kau bagaimana?"

" Eomma bilang, kita harus saling berbagi" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai memakan bekal milik Yunho.

" Kau selalu makan bekal buatan Eommamu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, kalau Eomma dan Appa keluar negeri para maid yang membuatkanku bekal"

" Yun, ini" Jaejoong menyumpitkan telur dadar untuk Yunho

" Ak... Aku bisa sendiri Jongie ah"

" Andwe! Akh suapi... Aaaaa"

Dengan wajah merah, Yunho menerima suapan dari Jaejoong. Setelah habis, mereka duduk bersandar pada dinding dan sebuah ide terlintas dalam otak Jaejoong. Perlahan dia merangkak kearah Yunho lalu duduk diantara kaki Yunho.

" Jo-jo-jongie ah?!"

" Ne? Aku dari dulu ingin sekali merasakan duduk seperti ini bersamamu" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho.

" Dari dulu?"

" Kau tahu Yun? Aku menyukaimu sejak kelas 10 Yun... Aku terus memperhatikanmu. Sayangnya kau malah tidak menyadarinya!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya " Aku ingin duduk seperti ini, lalu begini.." Jaejoong mengambil tangan Yunho dan melingkarkannya pada perut Jaejoong " Hangat..."

" Jongie ah..."

" Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

" I-ini terlalu intim untukku, lagipula ini masih disekolah"

" Mwo? Hahahahah..." Jaejoong menoleh

" Memangnya kita berbuat macam - macam disini? Tidak kan?"Jaejoong menatap mata musang itu

Dia malah terhanyut kedalam mata Yunho. Yunho yang dipandangi seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya namun ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

" Jangan menundukkan kepalamu. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah tampanmu" Bisik Jaejoong

BLUSH

Wajah Yunho memerah. Jaejoong orang ketiga yang mengatakan dirinya tampan, yang pertama sang Eomma, kedua Changmin. Namun ada perasaan yang lain saat Jaejoong mengatakannya.

" Hey, pacarku yang tampan kenapa menunduk lagi?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat wajah Yunho kembali

Dia terlihat gemas melihat wajah polos Yunho. Perlahan dia mendekat namun Yunho memundurkan kepalanya hingga terkena dinding, namun Jaejoong lebih memajukan lagi kepalanya sehingga bibirnya mendekat dengan bibir Yunho lalu menempel sempurna. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya menghisap kecil bibir bawah Yunho namu kelamaan dia sedikit menuntut, dia mulai mengulum lalu menggigit kecil bibir Yunho. "

Ngghhhhh..."

Yunho mendesah tertahan Jaejoong tidak menyia - nyiakan usahanya, lidahnya langsung masuk kedalam mulut Yunho. Menjelajahi goa hangat kekasihnya yang sekarang malah terpaku dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kesadaran dirinya mulai hilang membuat tubuhnya duduk dipangkuan Yunho, berhadapan dengan namja mata musang itu.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong menahan tengkuk Yunho agar tidak menjauh sedangkan tangan kanannya mencari tangan Yunho dan melingkarkannya ditubuh Jaejoong. Dan Yunho hanya menurut, menaruh dua tangannya pada punggung Jaejoong. Yunho meremas pinggang Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah milik Yunho.

" Nghhh..."

Pasokan udara dalam paru - paru Yunho menipis, dia mendorong pelan Jaejoong namun tidak dipedulikan. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari bagian sensitif mereka bertabrakan dan bergesekan.

" Ahhh,... Hmmmhh..." Jaejoong pun ikut mendesah tertahan

TING TING TING (?)

Jaejoong perlahan melepas pangutannya. Dia menatap Yunho dengan mata sayu. Yunho menunduk dengan wajah sangaaaattt merah.

" Su-sudah bel. Aku kekelas ne?" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong turun dari pangkuan Yunho, Yunho berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan degupan jantungnya yang sangat keras dan kencang. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sekarang duduk bersandar memegang kedua pipinya yang juga memerah.

" Omo! Apa yang aku lakukan? Tapi... Tapi... Yunie sangaatt manis, aku menyukai bibirnya... Ahhh... Yunie ah..." Gumam Jaejoong lalu melihat kearah selatan tubuhnya " Jangan disini, tidurlah... Nanti aku akan memanjakanmu seperti biasa"

Saat jam pulang Jaejoong tidak menemukan Yunho dikelas maupun diperpustakaan. Saat melewati lapangan dia melihat Changmin. Jaejoong melangkah ketengah lapangan dan menarik kerah belakang Changmin tanpa mempedulikan mata orang - orang disekitar mereka.

" Ya ya! Jae hyung! Lepaskan! Yaah!" Jaejoong melepaskan tarikannya saat mereka berada di belakang halaman sekolah.

" Mana Yunho?"

" Oh! Hyung pulang duluan tadi. Waeyo? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Changmin

" Bukan urusanmu"

" Ya sudah, toh hyung juga nanti akan cerita padaku! Annyeong Jaejoong hyung"

' Kau kenapa Yun? Apa karena tadi siang? Bagaimana jika dia membenciku setelah apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Pabboya Joongie! Kau kan bisa melakukannya setelah siap! Arrgghhh! Pabbo pabbo!' Lirih Jaejoong dalam hatinya

Akhirnya dengan lemas dia pulang kerumahnya. Memikirkan bagaimana sikapnya bila besok bertemu dengan Yunho. Yunho pasti merasa sakit karena diperlakukan semena - mena seperti itu.

" Ahh..." Jaejoong membuka ponselnya, terpampang wallpaper nergambar Yunho yang sedang membaca buku. Foto yang dia ambil diam - diam 8 bulan yang lalu. Foto yang selalu menjadi teman tidurnya" Saranghae Yunie ah..."

Tiba - tiba dia membayangkan yang terjadi padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya saat jam istirahat. Merasakan bibir Yunho yang manis dan tipis. Memikirkannya saja membuat sesuatu bergejolak dalam diri Jaejoong.

" Yah! Kau benar - benar sangat menyusahkan! Baru saja memikirkannya sudah bangun! Menyusahkan saja!"

Ya, bagian selatan tubuh Jaejoong selalu bereaksi berlebihan saat memikirkan Yunho. Apalagi belakangan ini dia dapat merasakan sentuhan namja pujaannya itu. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke dalam kamar mandi didalam kamarnya, menyalakan shower agar dapat meredam desahannya. Jaejoong menurunkan celananya sebatas lutut, kemudian meraihnya dan melakukan hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat memikirkan Yunho-nya.

" Ahh... Ahh... Euunggghhh.. Yun...hhhh...nniiieehhhh... AAAARRRGGGHH... Ahhhh.." Tak lama badannya bergetar hebat lalu dia merasa lemas. Dia duduk diatas kloset.

" Kau selalu berhasil membuatku gila Yunie..." Gumam Jaejoong

Malamnya, Jaejoong duduk dipinggir jendelanya menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang. Menikmati semilir angin lembut menerpa wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mulus tanpa cacat.

" Hhhhh... Oya! Aku akan buatkan bekal saja untuk Yunie besok! Aku harap dia akan suka masakanku! Hehehehehe... Oh! Aku kirim pesan dulu saja! Akh takut dia berangkat duluan besok"

' Yunie, besok tunggu aku ne? Kita berangkat bersama'

Tak sampai 10 menit ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera membaca balasan Yunho namun kemudian senyum dibibirnya memudar.

' Mianhae, besok aku ada urusan bersama Eomma dan Appa. Jadi aku berangkat bersama Minnie'

" Huh! Minnie! dia lagi Dia lagi! Selalu dia! Uurrgghh! Dasar bocah tiang listrik kesangkut tiang jemuran bother complex food monster tidak tahu diri!"

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

Hehehehehe... Chapter 4 update.

Disini Yunho nerd dari lahir alias nerd tulen. Dijodohkan? Hmm? Sama siapa ya? Yeoja? Uri lovely Minnie bicara soal yeoja? siapa ya?

Siapa yang jadi Seme kalau gitu? abis keliatannya appa pasif banget ga kayak eomma?

Hmm... Seme seme takut uke? Kayaknya sih gitu... ^_^

hmm... akhir kata sekali lagi maacih yang udah cuap - cuap ripiu buat Cho. Semoga update selanjutnya bisa lebih cepet


	5. Chapter 5

**My nerdy Yunie **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating T sedikit M ^o^

.

.

.

~ Chapter 5 ~

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jaejoong duduk dipinggir jendelanya menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang. Menikmati semilir angin lembut menerpa wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mulus tanpa cacat.

" Hhhhh... Oya! Aku akan buatkan bekal saja untuk Yunie besok! Aku harap dia akan suka masakanku! Hehehehehe... Oh! Aku kirim pesan dulu saja! Aku takut dia berangkat duluan besok"

' Yunie, besok tunggu aku ne? Kita berangkat bersama'

Tak sampai 10 menit ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera membaca balasan Yunho namun kemudian senyum dibibirnya memudar.

' Mianhae, besok aku ada urusan bersama Eomma dan Appa. Jadi aku berangkat bersama Minnie'

" Huh! Minnie! dia lagi Dia lagi! Selalu dia! Uurrgghh! Dasar bocah tiang listrik kesangkut tiang jemuran bother complex food monster tidak tahu diri!"

.

.

Besoknya dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong menuju kelasnya dengan cemberut. Yoochun susah berangkat duluan karena ada beberapa urusan.

" Oppa waeyo? Kenapa cemberut"

Jaejoong menoleh, salah satu fansnya bertanya padanya.

" Gwaenchana" Jawab Jaejoong datar

" Oppa! Sebenarnya apa hubungan Oppa dengan namja nerd itu? Kalian bukan kekasih kan?"

" Kalau dia kekasihku kenapa?"

" Andweee! Oppa hanya milik kami!" Salah satu fansnya mulai berteriak

" Moodku sedang tidak baik. Lebih baik menjauhlah dulu dariku" Jaejoong menatap para yeoja itu kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya

" Yo Jae! Mukamu kusut sekali?"

" Diam kau Chun! Aku sedang malas"

" Omo! Pasti ada masalah dengan kekasih nerdmu itu! Ya! Ya! Kau mau kemana? Kelas akan mulai! Ya!" Teriak Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong keluar kelas

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap malas Yoochun.

" Ke UKS! Bilang saja pada saenim aku sakit"

" Ck... Anak itu benar - benar deh!"

Jaejoong melangkah ke UKS, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho telah membuat moodnya kacau dari kemarin. Terkesan seperti menghindarinya dan Jaejoong amat sangat tidak suka hal itu.

BRUKK

" Aw..." Jaejoong terjatuh

" Omo! Jae hyung gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala, Changmin dan Yunho berdiri di depannya. Changmin membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan membantu Jaejoong membersihkan celana dan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor akibat jatuh tadi. Yunho yang melihatnya ntah kenapa merasa panas.

" Ne... Annyeong Yun" Sapa Jaejoong tersenyum tipis

" Annyeong Joongie ah"

" Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" UKS. Annyeong"

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya, Yunho dan Changmin hanya menatapnya heran kemudian Changmin menarik sang kakak yang masih betah memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan. Jaejoong menuju UKS dengan gontai, setelah meminta izin pada sang guru penjaga Jaejoing tidur disalah satu tempat tidur.

~ Jeajoong POV ~

Kau bahkan tidak bertanya keadaanku saat berkata akan ke UKS! Uugghhh... Yun... Kenapa kau malah tidak bisa membuatku tidur kemarin? Huh... Pesonamu sungguh menakutkan!

Aku mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhku, berusaha santai. Apa Yunho nantinya akan menganggapku ya? Aku kan ingin juga dilihat dan diakuinya sebagai kekasinya! Yunie pabboya!

~ Jeajoong POV End ~

Suara dengkuran halus mulai terdengar, rupanya uri Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Saat jam istirahat barulah Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia bangkit lalu duduk merapikan rambut dan seragamnya. Mengambil sebuah cermin lipat kecil yang ada dikantong seragamnya mulai senam wajah dan mencoba tersenyum juga mengedipkan salah satu matanya dihadapan cermin kecil itu. Yah, walau galau penampilan harus tetap oke pokoknya.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong menoleh. Yunho berdiri didepan pintu UKS. Jaejoong terperangah namun kemudian mengembalikan pikirannya.

" Yun?" Yunho mendekat dan duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur " Waeyo?"

" Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yoochun dan dia meminta tolong untuk memberikan ini padamu" Jawab Yunho menyerahkan kotak pada Jaejoong

" Ah, itu... Hmmmm... Itu..."

" Ne?" Yunho bingung melihat Jaejoong gugup

" Itu.. Hmmm... Aku buatkan itu untukmu Yun"

" Eh?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong " Untukku?"

" Ne, aku buatkan bekal untukmu. Itu buatanku" Jaejoong menunduk, tak terasa dia sangat malu

" Benarkah?"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk dalam tundukannya

Dada Yunho menghangat. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang membuatkannya bekal seperti ini. Perlahan dia membuka kotak makan itu dan tercengang dengan isinya.

" Ini makanan kesukaanku semua. Kau yakin kau yang membuatnya?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Memang aku yang membuatnya. Waeyo? Aku juga tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaanmu"

" Kau buat dua?" Tanya Yunho sembari menunjukkan dua tempat makan

" Yang berbentuk kepala beruang untukmu, yang bentuknya gajah milikku" Jaejoong menaruh satu kotak berbentuk gajah dalam pangkuannya

" Gajah? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk semangat " Selamat makan kalau begitu"

Yunho menyumpitkan telur sebuah telur gulung setelahnya mencoba kimci. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho berharap namja itu akan menyukai masakannya. Yunho mendongak lalu menatap Jaejoong.

" Mashita. Aku menyukainya. Sangat" Ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum

Jaejoong yang melihatnya memerah. Yunho terlihat sangat manis seperti itu! Dia membuka bekalnya dan memakan pelan makanannya.

" Yun... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

" Ne?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong

" Apa... Ng... Apa kau marah dengan sikapku yang kemarin saat di atap sekolah?"

" Eh? Ak-aku hanya kaget Joongie..."

" Benarkah?"

" Ne, aku tidak pernah dalam keadaan seperti itu sebelumnya"

" Mianhae Yun kalau itu tidak membuatmu nyaman"

" Gwaenchana Joongie'

" Hmm... Yun, Minggu ini maukah kau pergi denganku?"

" Kemana? Wah, mashita" Yunho berkata namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada bekal didepannya

" Kita kencan..."

" Eh?" Yunho menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong san mengedipkan matanya tiga kali

" Kita belum pernah berkencan! Kajja! Kita pergi! Otte?" Ajak Jaejoong mulai bersemangat

" Ak-aku... Changmin mengajakku makan siang diluar"

" Changmin lagi! Aku mau kau pergi denganku!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Jangan lupakan pipinya yang menggembung membuat YUnho mengulas senyum tipis

" Tapi..."

" Tidak ada penolakan. Sabtu ini kita akan ke taman hiburan dan minggunya kita pergi ke namsan tower!"

" Eh..."

CEKLEK

" Hyung! Aku mencarimu! Ini bek...al mu..." Omongan Changmin terputus saat melihat Yunho tengah makan bersama Jaejoong. Dia mendekat " Kau sudah makan rupanya! Wah! Sepertinya enak. Mau!" Teriak Changmin sembari mengambil sumpit Yunho kemudian menyumpitkan daging dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya

" Ya! Itu untuk Yunho! Dasar Food Monster!"

" Wah! Mashita! Gomawo! Ah Hyung! Bekalmu yang dibuatkan eomma untukku saja kalau begitu" Ucap Changmin sambil mengunyah daging dimulutnya

" Ne, makan saja"

" Baiklah, annyeong hyungdeul"

CUP

Seperti biasa, Changmin mencium pipi Yunho.

" YA!" Teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

Changmin tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar UKS. Namun tidak ada yang tahu, jauh dari sana Changmin merasakan sesak. Ya, hatinya sakit.

~ Jaejoong POV ~

Aku sungguh tak sabar menantikan besok, yap! Besok adalah hari sabtu! Hari yang aku tunggu! Akhirnya aku bisa kencan juga dengan Yunie ku! Hahahahahahaa! Sabtunya Aku bangun pagi sekali, segera mandi dan menunggu jam 8. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 8 aku segera mengendarai mobilku dengan senyum di wajahku. Ah! Itu Yunie! Dia ada didepan rumahnya.

" Yun..." Panggilku dari dalam mobil. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan aku pun menjalankan mobil menuju tempat tujuan.

" Whoa, ramai sekali" Ucap Yunie memandang sekeliling

" Kau belum pernah kesini?"

Yunie menggeleng lucu. Omo! Membuatku gemas! Ingin sekali mencubiti pipinya itu! Aigo... Berapa usiamu Yunie? Kenapa masih seimut ini eoh! Wae~? Aku seperti ahjumma - ahjumma mesum? Ck, Kalian saja yang iri tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Yunieku yang imut ini!

" Apa - apa an itu? Ke taman bermain memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

" Sungguh tidak serasi"

" Aneh sekali gayanya"

" Ish, nerd itu mengganggu pemandangan"

UH! Mulai lagi deh membicarakanku dan Yunho. Apa yang yang salah dari Yunie KU? Dia memakai kemeja kotak - kotak yang dimasukkan kedalam celana bahannya, memakai kacamata kebanggaannya dan rambut klimis manisnya itu? Dia tampan! Catat! TAMPAN!

Dengan tidak ragu aku menggandeng tangannya menuju arena pertama, roller coaster.

" Kau yakin Ja... Eh... Jongie? Kita naik ini?" Tanyanya

" Waeyo? Kau takut?"

" Aku tidak pernah naik jadi tidak tahu apakah aku takut atau tidak"

" Kalau begitu kajja!"

Aku menarik tangannya, dan duduk berdampingan. Aku menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Yunie yang tampak berbinar.

" Kau senang?"

" Hum!" Yunie mengangguk

Ah.. Surgaku hanya melihat senyummu Yunie...

~ Jaejoong POV End ~

Saatnya makan siang, Yunho dan Jaejoong telah berada di foodcourt dengan makanan didepan mereka. Yunho tampak asyik mengunyah dan Jaejoong terus memperhatikannya.

" Wa-waeyo? Kenapa menatapku terus?" Tanya Yunho heran saat melihat Jaejoong menumpukan wajahnya pada dua tangannya menghadap ke Yunho

" Aniya, kau menikmati sekali Yun? Kau senang?"

" Ne! Aku baru kali ini naik roller coaster! Waktu Minnie mengajak aku selalu menolaknya, ku pikir tidak menyenangkan berteriak sepanjang hari"

" Tapi kau senang kan?"

" Ne"

" Bahkan kau naik roller coaster tiga kali tadi!"

" Ne, aku sangat menyukainya" Yunho tersenyum kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya

Jaejoong tersenyum, dia sangat senang Yunho terbuka olehnya. Ini kemajuan pesat bukan? Bahkan Yunho berbicara banyak dengannya. Sore tiba, tinggal satu permainan yang belum mereka naiki. Bianglala. Jaejoong memang sengaja, agar dapat bermesraan di dalam bianglala. Bahkan otaknya sudah merancang 'this n that'! Yadong Jaejoong!

" Whoaaaa! Indah sekali" Ucap Yunho saat mereka tiba di puncak bianglala, Yunho tersenyum mengagumi kota yang terlihat indah malam hari

" Ne, kita harus sering kemari Yun! Kau ingin lihat keindahan ini lagi kan?"

" Tentu saja!"

" Hmmm Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong

CUP

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho dan membuat Yunho berhadapan dengannya, dia terus menekan bibirnya walau tidak mendapat respon dari Yunho. Tapi, dia sangat menikmatinya. Saat Yunho akan menjauh Jaejoong menekan tengkuk Yunho. Dia juga meremas helaian rambut Yunho.

" Nggghhh... Nngghhh..." Yunho mulai kehabisan nafas, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong, namun dengan kuat Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong

" Wae~~~?" Protes Jaejoong sedikit manja

" Ak-aku hah... Tidak bisa bernafas hah..."

" Hihihihihi, mianhae... "

" Ne" Yunho tertunduk sebentar dengan wajah memerah kemudian memalingkan wajahnua keluar jendela bianglala

Jaejoong kembali ketempat duduknya dan memperhatikan Yunho. Rambut Yunho sudah berantakan dan dua kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas. Jaejoong menekan ludahnya susah payah. Yunho yang seperti itu membuat Jaejoong ingin me-rape Yunho kalau saja tidak ingat jiwanya uke bukan seme?

' Omo! Berat sekali cobaanku kali ini!' Batinnya tersiksa

"Ah, sebelum turun rapikan dirimu" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

Jaejoong merapikan pakaian dan rambut Yunie NYA. Setelah bianglala berhenti, Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

" Yun, bisakah kau menyetir?"

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku mau makan permen kapas itu! Hehehehehe..."

" Baiklah"

Yunho menyetir dengan tenang, sedangkan Jaejoong makan permen kapas dengan ceria. Yunho sempat melirik ke arah Jaejoong dan hatinya menghangat. Dia senang sekali melihat senyum Jaejoong.

" Joongie ya... Sudah sampai" Yunho memanggil namun tidak ada jawaban. Di menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong bersandar pada jok mobil. Tertidur.

Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong, masih terlihat kelelahan dan ada sedikit permen kapas menempel di pinggir bibir Jaejoong. Yunho mendekatkan ibu jarinya dan mengusap bekas itu. Kemudian mengelus pelan pinggir bibir Jaejoong. Bibir yang dengan lancangnya merebut ciuman pertama Yunho.

" Lembut..." Lirihnya

Ibu jari Yunho beranjak dari bibir Jaejoong menuju pipi cabi Jaejoong. Kemudian mengusapnya pelan.

" Ngghhhh..."

Yunho menarik kembali jarinya lalu meletakkannya diatas kemudi.

" Ng... Sudah sampai ya? Maaf aku ketiduran. Lelah..."

" Gwaenchana, baru saja sampai..."

" Ah..."

" Kau terlihat lelah?"

" Tidak kok, aku sangat senang hari ini. Hehehehe... Gomawo..."

Setelah Yunho turun, Jaejoong memeluknya sekilas saat mengantar Yunho sampai depan gerbang rumahnya kemudian masuk kemobil lalu menuju rumahnya dengan senyum berkembang dibibir plumnya.

" Kau baru pulang Joongie?" Sang Eomma yang sedang duduk diruang tamu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong

" Ne Eomma, aku lelah. Aku tidur dulu. Jalja Eomma" Ucap Jaejoong lalu mendekat dan mencium pipi sang Eomma lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah membersihkan badannya Jaejoong berbaring dan menatap layar ponselnya, membuka galery dan melihat foto yang dia ambil hari ini, foto dirinya dan Yunho. Ada juga beberapa gambar Yunho yang dia ambil secara sembunyi - sembunyi.

" Saranghae Yunie ah..." Lirih Jaejoong dan kemudian terlelap sambil memegang ponselnya.

Besoknya, dengan semangat Jaejoong bangun pagi kembali dan memasak bekal untuk siang nanti dimakan bersama sang kekasih. Setelah menyiapkan bekal, Jaejoong merapikan pakaiannya dan berdiri didepan cermin yang tingginya setinggi tubuhnya dengan motif hello kitty dipinggir cermin tersebut.

" Atasan cek! Celana cek! Wajah cek! Manis sekali! Omo! Jatuh cinta memang membuatku makin manis ya? Kyaaa! Rambut cek! Bekal cek! Eh? Bekalnya didapu! Yayyyy! Sudah siap... Aku berangkat saja ah..." Ucap Jaejoong sedangkan sang Eomma dan Appa masih terlelap dalam kamarnya

Dia segera melajukan mobilnya dan seperti kemarin Yunho menunggunya didepan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah Yunho masuk mereka menuju Namsan tower.

" Indah sekali" Gumam yunho

" Kau juga belum pernah kesini?"

" Setiap hari kegiatanku hanya sekolah, perpustakaan, perusahaan Appa dan rumah"

" Kita harus sering - sering keluar supaya kau lebih rileks Yun..."

" Ne" Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong membatu melihat senyuman maut milik Yunho yang terkesan polos itu

' Ish! Disini ada hotel terdekat tidak! Tiba - tiba aku ingin me-rape Yunie! Biar saja deh aku dituduh pemerkosaan!' Batin Jaejoong gemas

Waktunya makan siang, mereka menuju sebuah taman yang didepannya terbentang sebuah danau. Mereka duduk diatas rumput. Jaejoong membuka bekalnya dan Yunho menatap bekal itu dengan berbinar - binar.

" Kau bisa masak sesulit ini?" Tanya Yunho

" Tidak sulit kok. Semoga kau suka"

" Ne"

Yunho memakan habis bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong. Dia terus mengatakan bahwa makanan yang Jaejoong buat sangat enak. Selesai makan, Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon dibelakangnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya tidak menyia - nyiakan waktu. Dia tiba - tiba duduk diantara kaki jenjang Yunho. Membuat Yunho tersentak namun membiarkan Jaejoong menempel pada dadanya.

" Yun, peluk aku..." Manja Jaejoong, Yunho dengan pasrah mengikuti keinginan Jaejoong. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong

Jaejoong sangat kaget Yunho menurutinya namun tidak mau menghancurkan suasana, dia menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Yunho. Memberikan kehangatan pada tangan Yunho. Jangan lupakan angin yang berhembus menambah suasana romantis diantara mereka.

" Joongie... Kenapa menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Yunho tiba - tiba

" Aku kan sudah pernah jelaskan..."

" Iya ya?"

" Satu alasan lagi, itu karena kau adalah Yunho"

" Karena aku seorang Jung?"

" Kenapa berfikiran begitu?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya " Aku mencintaimu karena kau seorang Yunho. Yunho yang tampan, baik hati, sopan, seksi, eksot...is" Ups Jaejoong kelepasan bicara. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Yunyo merona " Lupakan! Pokoknya aku tidak peduli dengan Jung! Yang penting hanya Yunho. Yunnie ku..."

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup bibir yang perlahan sudah menjadi candunya. Hanya sebuah kecupan tanpa nafsu didalamnya. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur dia telah berani menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho sebelum terlambat.

Setelah agak sore mereka beranjak dari sana. Saat ini Yunho sedang menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah tembok kawat, dia mendekat dan memperhatikannya.

Pada tembok itu terpasang berpuluh - puluh juta gembok dan mata Yunho tertuju pada satu gembok berwarna merah muda berbentuk Hello Kitty. Yunho tersenyum, mengingat bahwa Jaejoong jug amenyukai Hello Kityy. Dia mengusap gembok itu perlahan.

' Jaejoong & Yunho'

" Yun? Apa yang kau laku...kan?" Jaejoong sweetdrop melihat Yunho menggenggam sebuah gembok yang amat dikenalnya

" Melihat - lihat"

" Ka...kajja Yun" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menjauh dengan wajah memerah

" Eh? Ne Joongie..."

Dalam perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang bicara mereka sedang bicara dengan pemikiran mereka masing - masing.

' Aigooo... Joongie pabbo! Kenapa malah terlihat Yunie?! Pabboyaaaaa!'

' Joongie memasang gembok itu? Hah... Aku harus bagaimana? Tapi, aku senang sekali dengan semua sikap Joongie. Lalu bagaimana dengan Eomma? Bukankah Eomma sudah menjodohkanku?' Batin Yunho, dia merasa menjadi namja jahat yang plin plan dan tidak tegas

" Sudah sampai Yun..."

" Eh, ne. Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk hati ini. Aku senang sekali"

" Ne..." Jaejoong tersenyum manis

Yunho meraih knop mobil, namun dia membalikkan badannya. Jaejoong memandangnya bingung.

Cup

Yunho segera berlari kedalam rumahnya. Perlahan wajah syok Jaejoong berubah menjadi sumringah dan segera memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium oleh Yunho.

" Kyyaaaaaa! Omo! Yunie menciumku duluan! Kyaaaaa! Apa artinya Yunie mulai menerimaku? Whoooaa! Aku jadi tidak ingin mencuci wajahku, tapi... nanti kalau tidak mencuci wajah aku bisa berjerawat lalu Yunie tidak menyukaiku dan malah meninggalkanku" Jaejoong mulai histeris dan lebay dalam perjalannya pulang

Sementara itu pelaku yang mencium Jaejoong menetralkan detak jantungnya didepan pintu rumahnya. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu mulai membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga.

" Yun? Kau baru pulang?"

" Eomma Appa!" Yunho tersenyum lalu memeluk kedua orangtuanya

" Darimana hmmm?" Tanya Kibum, sang Eomma kemudian mencubit pipi Yunho

" Aku dari namsan tower bersama temanku" Jawab Yunho sembari memberikan senyum manisnya

" Teman atau pacar hyung?" Tiba - tiba Changmin menginterupsi

" Pacar?" Tanya Siwon

" An-aniyo Appa. Teman"

" Kau ingat apa yang Eomma katakan kan? Hatimu hanya boleh untuk tunanganmu" Ucap Kibum

" N-ne Eomma. Aku mengerti"

" Jja tidurlah. Oh ya Yun! Bulan depan kita akan bertemu tunanganmu" Lanjut Kibum sambil membelai rambut anak kesayangannya

" Ne Eomma. Aku tidur dulu. Jalja Appa, Eomma" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup pipi eommanya lalu pergi kedalam kamarnya

Dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Kenapa aku harus memiliki tunangan! Akkhhh"

Tok tok tok

" Hyung aku masuk ne"

Changmin masuk dan melihat wajah frustasi sang kakak. Dia duduk disamping hyung kesayangannya.

" Wae hyung? Ceritalah..."

" Hmm... Kenapa aku harus memiliki tunangan Min?"

" Waea. Bukankah kau dari dulu tidak menolak? Apa lagi ini adalah keinginan Eomma? Lagipula bukannya hyung juga selalu bilang bahwa hati hyung hanya untuk tunangan hyung?"

" Aku tidak tahu Min..."

" Kau mulai menyukai Jaejoong hyung?"

Yunho tersentak lalu memandang Changmin.

" Men-men-menyukai?"

" Ne? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat bersamanya? Detak jantung yang tidak karuan saat bersamanya?"

" Omo! Aku kira aku terkena serangan jantung! Aku juga merasakan hal yang seperti itu Min!"

" Dasar hyung pabbo! Kau menyukainya. Tapi kau punya tunangan. Ottoke? Kau akan menyakiti Jae hyung kalau seperti ini"

" Lalu aku harus apa?"

" Turuti kata hatimu hyung! Karena hati tidak pernah berbohong. Aku tidur ne. Jalja hyung"

" Jalja Minnie ah"

Cup

Seperti biasa Changmin mencium Yunho, kali ini kening sang hyung lalu kabur sebelum mendapat bentakan dari sang kakak.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, namun ada satu siswa yang tidak masuk ke kelasnya. Dia duduk termenung di perpustakaan ntah kenapa isi dari buku favoritnya, rumus matematika dan fisika tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Dia terus menghela nafas.

Tak terasa jam istirahat berbunyi. Jaejoong yang bingung karena Yunho tidak berada dikelasnya mencari diberbagai tempat. Dia meneropong Yunho, dan tidak menemukan Yunho saat pelajaran dimulai. Dia memang menjemput Yunho namun berpisah didepan kelas Yunho.

Tempat terakhir yang dia datangi adalah perpustakaan. Dan Jaejoong menemukan punggung seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Dia berjalan perlahan dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang namja dan mencium pipi kanannya

" Omo! Jo-jongie kau mengagetkanku!" Ucap Yunho

" Mianhae, aku mencarimu kemana - mana... Kenapa kau bolos saat jam pelajaran hmm? Seperti bukan kau saja" Jaejoong tetap memeluk Yunho lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Kau tahu darimana?"

" Eh? Ituu... Itu tidak penting! Kajja kita makan siang! Aku buatkan bekal spesial untukmu" Ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup pipi kanan Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggandeng Yunho menuju atap sekolah, tempat favorit Yunho menghabiskan makan siang dan istirahat. Yunho sangat menyukai masakan Jaejoong, dia dengan lahap memakan semua membuat Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. Yunho yang melihat senyuman Jaejoong memegang dada kirinya.

Dia merasakannya lagi, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

' Minnie bilang kalau jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dekat Joongie, tandanya aku menyukainya. Benarkah? Aku memang menyukai senyumannya. Senyumannya membuatku damai dan Joongie membuatku nyaman tidak seperti... Akh! Kenapa memikirkannya lagi!'

" Yun? Wae? Kau sakit? Kenapa memegangi dadamu?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir

" Eh? Tidak. Gomawo makanannya. Aku sangat menyukainya"

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis

Yunho yang melihatnya, entah ada apa dengannya dia mendekat dan mencium Jaejoong. Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong membulat. Dia benar - benar tidak menyangka Yunho menciumnya terlebih dahulu apalagi dibibir. Namun perlahan dia mulai mendominasi dengan menghisap bibir hati Yunho, mengemutnya dan mengulumnya.

Yunho masih terdiam, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Namun perlahan tangannya memeluk posesif pinggang Jaejoong. Dia menyukai aroma Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong menahan tengkuk Yunho agar tidak menjauh. Tapi, tiba - tiba Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya.

" Kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku?" Bisik Jaejoong tepat didepan bibir hati Yunho sedangkan matanya memandang Yunho

" Ak-aku tidak tahu caranya"

Jaejoong tersenyum

" Lakukan apa yang aku lakukan padamu" Ucap Jaejoong lalu kembali memanggut bibir seksi Yunho

Yunho perlahan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati apa yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya dan mulai membalas perlakuan Jaejoong. Dia menghisap pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong, juga mengulumnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sempat sangat kaget, namun bahagia. Akhirnya Yunho mau membalas ciumannya. Dan dia berfikir bahwa Yunho mulai menerima keberadaannya.

" Hahh... Hahhh..." Yunho terengah baru saja dia mendorong pelan bahu Jaejoong. Dia kehabisan nafas

" Aku senang sekali. Gomawo Yun"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup kening Yunho. Wajah Yunho tambah memerah. Dia tidak berani menatap Jaejoong.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka Yunho berinisiatif menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

" Sudah sampai" Ucap Jaejoong

" Gomawo"

" Ne... Hmmm... Yun..."

" Ne?"

" Saranghae"

Yunho tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil Jaejoong. Rasa kecewa meliputi Jaejoong. Yunho tidak membalas perkataannya.

" Apa Yunho masih belum menerimaku? Aishh! Jja Joongie! Kau harus lebih semangat! Buat Yunho menerimamu!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan semangat lalu berlalu dari tempat itu

" Kau sudah pulang Hyung?" Oh! Ternyata Changmin sedang berada didalam kamar hyungnya

" Ne..."

" Hmmm... Hyung..." Panggil Changmin sambil memainkan PSPnya

" Wae?"

" Aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan saat jam makan siang"

" Nu-nugu?" Yunho mulai panik

" Tentu saja Hyung dan Jae hyung! .an"

" MWOOO!"

" Ne hyung, aish jangan berteriak! Telingaku sakit! Apa lagi aku lihat kau mencium Jae hyung duluan, hmmm... Darah pervert Appa ternyata menurun juga padamu"

" Mwo! Eh? Aku tidak pervert Minnie"

" Kau hanya belum menyadarinya. Kau tahu kan Appa kita sangat pervert? Tak ku sangka, dia menurunkannya padamu juga"

" Ya! Aku tidak seperti Appa!" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah merah. Dia tidak menyangka sang adik melihatnya berciuman

" Sudahlah hyung! Jangan malu begitu! Aku ke kamar ne... Annyeong Hyung mesum" Ucap Changmin lalu berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Yunho yang berteriak memanggil namanya

Changmin berdiri didalam kamarnya dan kemudian memegangi dada kirinya kembali.

" Disini sakit hyung..." Lirihnya

.

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

Annyeong!

Yunho udah mau ketemu sama tunangannya... Lagi casting siapa yang jadi tunangannya... Sweet Moment Yunjae belum keluar ne.. T^T

Ini fanfic Yunjae lho bukan Jaeho, tuh liat mesumnya appa lagi mau berkembang. Tapi, ngebayangin Jaemma jadi Seme bagus juga kayaknya .

Maacih yang udah sempetin waktunya buat ripiu, saran juga kritik ^_^

Dan maaf kalau di ff q orang ketiganya rata - rata si Ahra. Ga tau kenapa sebel banget sama akting dia di replay 1994? Mianhae buat fans Ahra ne? #bow


	6. Chapter 6

**My nerdy Yunie **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating T sedikit M ^o^

.

.

.

~ Chapter 6 ~

.

.

.

" Kau sudah pulang Hyung?" Oh! Ternyata Changmin sedang berada didalam kamar hyungnya

" Ne..."

" Hmmm... Hyung..." Panggil Changmin sambil memainkan PSPnya

" Wae?"

" Aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan saat jam makan siang"

" Nu-nugu?" Yunho mulai panik

" Tentu saja Hyung dan Jae hyung! .an"

" MWOOO!"

" Ne hyung, aish jangan berteriak! Telingaku sakit! Apa lagi aku lihat kau mencium Jae hyung duluan, hmmm... Darah pervert Appa ternyata menurun juga padamu"

" Mwo! Eh? Aku tidak pervert Minnie"

" Kau hanya belum menyadarinya. Kau tahu kan Appa kita sangat pervert? Tak ku sangka, dia menurunkannya padamu juga"

" Ya! Aku tidak seperti Appa!" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah merah. Dia tidak menyangka sang adik melihatnya berciuman

" Sudahlah hyung! Jangan malu begitu! Aku ke kamar ne... Annyeong Hyung mesum" Ucap Changmin lalu berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Yunho yang berteriak memanggil namanya

Changmin berdiri didalam kamarnya dan kemudian memegangi dada kirinya kembali.

" Disini sakit hyung..." Lirihnya

.

.

.

Besoknya dengan langkah gembira Jaejoong berjalan menuju kelas Yunho. Hari ini dia akan mengajak Yunho makan eskrim kesukaannya. Dia menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan beres – beresnya kemudian menggandeng Yunho, namun…

GREP

" Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus sambil menatap namja yang memegang tangan Yunho-nya, Changmin.

" Hyung kau tidak lupakan apa yang aku minta hari ini?" Tanya Changmin

" Ah, ne! Mianhae Joongie ah… Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Minnie" Ucap Yunho

" Kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong menyelidik

" Hyung sudah berjanji menemaniku ke toko kaset game" Jawab Changmin

" Tapi, aku akan mengajaknya makan eskrim bersama hari ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku sudah berjanji duluan. Lepaskan tanganmu dari Yunho hyung"

" Aniya! Yunho akan pergi denganku!" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menarik Yunho agar ada disampingnya

" Ya! Jangan terus memonopoli hyungku!"

" Dia kekasihku, jadi aku berhak"

" Tapi dia hyungku!" Tarik menarik tangan Yunho

" Masa bodo!" Jaejoong kembali menarik tangan Yunho

Terjadilah tarik – tarikan antara soulfighter itu. Yunho? Dia masih memproses kejadian itu. Sungguh lemot otak Appa kita ini!

" Ish kalian ini! Berhenti! Tanganku sakit" Teriak Yunho

" Omo! Mianhae Yun!" Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya kemudian mengelus lengan Yunho sedangkan Changmin melipat tangannya didada, kesal.

" Joongie, mianhae… aku lupa sudah berjanji Minnie. Jadi hari ini aku pergi bersamanya ne?" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia sungguh kesal kelakuan Changmin yang sudah menyerupai brother complex stadium akhir itu.

" Weq! Ayo hyung" Changmin menggandeng Yunho

" Tunggu! Ka-kalau begitu aku ikut!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne!" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat " Boleh?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, kitty eyes

" Ah ne…"

" Hyung!" Changmin memberontak

" Gwaenchana Minnie, kita bisa ke toko game kemudian makan eskrim bukan? Joongie pernah mengajaknya kesana. Aku rasa kau akan menyukainya" Ucap Yunho

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

" Baiklah kau boleh ikut!" Ucap Changmin melirik Jaejoong

" Naik mobilku ne?"

" Shin ahjusshi sudah menjemput kami" Tolak Changmin

" Yun~~~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Min, suruh saja Shin ahjusshi pulang. Kita naik mobil Jaejoong ne?" Tanya Yunho memandang teduh sang adik

" Huh! Baiklah" Ucap Changmin kemudian menatap Jaejoong " Centil"

" Ya! Tiang listrik!"

" Pawang gajah"

" Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Jerapah rakus!"

" Namja sensitif"

" Foodmonster"

" Ish! Kalau berdebat lagi kita tidak akan sampai! Kajja" Yunho mulai kesal. Dia menarik keduanya dan berjalan menuju parkiran

Jaejoong langsung memasukkan Yunho kekursi depan. Dia tidak mau ada adegan HoMin saat dimobilnya kalau Yunho dududk bersama si foodmonster itu.

Perdebatan pun tidak terelakkan saat berada ditoko game, baik Changmin maupun Jaejoong terus berebut perhatian Yunho. Namun, setelah satu jam mereka keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Sampai…

" Omo! Hyung!" Changmin tiba – tiba berlari menuju salah satu toko. Yunho mengikutinya bersama Jaejoong

" Waeyo Min?"

" Lego Gotham City limited edition! Aku mau hyung"

" Kau bukannya sudah punya?" Tanya Yunho

" Ini belum hyung! Jebal…" Changmin mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang tidak pernah gagal untuk merayu sang kakak

" Hah… ne… aku akan membelikannya"

" Yeeeyyy! Kau yang terbaik hyung!" Ucap Changmin

Yunho mengeluarkan kartunya dan memberikannya pada Changmin. Changmin segera masuk dan mengabil mainan kesukannya itu. Sedangkan Yunho juga Jaejoong menggu diluar.

" Apa Changmin sering seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Apa?"

" Merengek padamu?"

" Hanya kalau sesuatu yang diinginkannya ada didepan mata"

" Oh… Dia anak yang menyebalkan"

" Eh? Aku malah merasa kalian akrab?"  
" Akrab? No! Dia menyebalkan Yun… Tidak seperti dirimu!"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Ntahlah… Dia merasa tenang saat Jaejoong mengatakannya. Tak lama Changmin keluar dari toko lego dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan masing – masing 3 scoop eskrim dan untuk Changmin 10 scoop eskrim serta beberapa piring waffle mereka pun pulang.

" Sudah sampai" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne… Gomawo"

" Ne"

" Minnie kajja turun"

"….."

" Min?" Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati wajah angelic Changmin. Angelic? Tentu saja… Dia sedang tidur.

" Dia tertidur…" Lirih Jaejoong

" Min… Irrona" Yunho mencoba menggoyangkan lengan Changmin

" Nghh… aku masih mengantuk… mmmhhmm… gendong aku saja hyung" Ucap Changmin namun matanya tetap menutup

" Mwo?" Desis Jaejoong

" Dasar manja!"

Yunho keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang. Yunho menempatkan Changmin dibelakangnya. Jaejoong yang baru sadar dari masa syoknya langsung tersentak.

" Eh? Kau akan menggendong bocah tiang itu?"

" Ah ne…. Kasihan Minnie kalau dipaksa bangun. Aku sudah biasa kok. Bisa kau bantu aku membawa belanjaan Minnie?"

" Ah, ne"

Jaejoong menurut dan membawakan tiga kantung belanjaans sang food monster sedangkan Yunho menggendong Changmin ala piggy.

Jaejoong menyerahkan belanjaan milik Changmin pada pembantu yang membukakan gerbang rumah Yunho dan kemudian Jaejoong langsung pamit. Jaejoong mendesah cemburu pada Changmin yang dengan seenaknya meminta gendong pada Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho membawa Changmin menuju kamarnya. Meletakkan Changmin pada tempat tidurnya, membuka sepatunya dan melepaskan seragam Changmin lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan kembali membawa baskon beserta handuk basah. Dia mengelap tubuh Changmin agar tidak lengket. Kemudian memakaikannya piyama dan menyelimuti Changmin. Ah~~ Sungguh kakak yang perhatian.

Besoknya saat jam istirahat di atas atap sekolah,

" Yun… Kajja kita foto berdua" Ajak Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya

" Eh?"

" Ne, kita selfie…" Jaejoong mulai mengarahkan ponselnya pada dirinya, dia mendekat dan merapat pada Yunho " Kajja! Hana Dul Set Cheese"

Jaejoong segera melihat hasilnya.

" Kyeopta! Sekali lagi kau harus tersenyum ne?"

" Eh?" Dari tadi Yunho masih tidak bisa memproses omongan Jaejoong

" Hana Dul Set! Kimchiiiii" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mau tak mau saat Jaejoong mengucapkan kimchi Yunho tersneyum

Jaejoong langsung melihat hasilnya dan berteriak girang dalam hari. Dia senang sekali.

' OMO! Polos sekali kelihatannya Yunieku ini? Aish!'

" Nah, sekarang lepas kacamatamu" Jaejoong segera mengambil kacamata Yunho. Awalnya Yunho menolah namun Jaejoong memaksa

Setelahnya Jaejoong mengacak sedikit rambut Yunho dan membuka kancing kemeja atas Yunho.

" Jo-Joongie ya aku tidak bisa melihat" Ucap Yunho

" Lihat saja kedepan ne? dan jangan lupa tersenyum"

" Hana Dul Set"

CUP

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho yang sedang tersenyum mengikuti intruksinya. Jadilah foto itu sangat berkesan untuk Jaejoong dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menjadikan foto itu wallpapernya.

" Sekali lagi. Hana Dul Set Say KImchiiiiii"

" Kiiimmmmcchiiiiiiii"

" OMO! Ya! Tiang! Mengganggu kesenanganku saja!"

Tiba – tiba Changmin datang dan menyelip diatara Yunjae dan membuat foto itu menjadi bertiga dengan menampakkan wajah kaget Yunjae dan wajah sumringah Changmin.

" Bisa tidak jangan menggangguku"

" Aku senang lalu kau mau apa?"

" Pengganggu!"

" Bodo"

" Ish!"

Sedangkan Yunho kembali menggunakan kacamata dan merapikan rambut juga seragam yang sempat diacak oleh Jaejoong.

Dan beberapa minggu kedepan sungguh merusak hari Jaejoong. Tiada hari tanpa gangguan Changmin. Setiap hari Changmin selalu mengganggu Yunjae. Ntah tiba – tiba ingin ikut dalam mobil Jaejoong, atau tiba – tiba ada ditempat kencan Yunjae bahkan terang – terangan ikut dalam acara Yunjae dan itu semua membuat Jaejoong muak.

" Hyuuuunngg~~" Changmin tiba – tiba masuk kedalam kamar sang kakak dan melihat sang kakak sedang berteleponan

" Sebentar Joongie. Ne Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau sedang berteleponan dengan pawing gajah itu eoh?" Changmin duduk disamping hyungnya kemudian merebut ponsel sang kakak " Ya! Ini sudah malam, kenapa masih saja mengganggu hyungku eoh?"

" Ya! Sedang apa kau dikamar kekasihku?!"

" Hari ini aku akan tidur bersama hyung"

" MWO? Keluar dari sana! Dasar kau brother complex"

" Masa bodo!"

" Min…" Yunho mengambil kembali ponselnya " Joongie ya, kita sudahi dulu ne? sudah malam"

" ….."

" Ne, jalja Joongie"

" …"

" Arrayo"

PIK

Yunho mematikan sambungannya kemudian matanya beralih pada Changmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Waeyo?"

" Aniya~~"

" Kau ini senang sekali mengganggu Jaejoong"

" Dia itu sungguh pas untuk dibully hyung!"

" Tapi kalian terlihat akrab seperti itu Min"

" Benarkah?"

" Ne"

" Tidak mungkin…."

" Jja, jadi ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

" Aku ingin tidur disini hyung. Aku sedang tidak ingin sendirian"

" Ne, kajja kita tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk" Ucap Yunho, melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya diikuti oleh Changmin

Changmin menempatkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Mencari kehangatan untuknya.

" Hyung…boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyanya, dia memeluk Yunho

" Apa hyung tidak bilang pada Jaejoong hyung kalau hyung memiliki tunangan? "

DEG

Yunho melupakan hal itu, dia memiliki tunangan bukan? Namun sebulan ini tidak ada yang mengingatkan, selain Yunho mulai tidak mengharapkan pertunangan ini, ibunya juga tidak mengingatkannya karena sedang berada di Paris bersama sang Appa.

" Hyung?" Changmin memanggilnya kembali karena tidak ada jawaban

" Belum… Mungkin besok Min… hhhh…."

' Tuhan, izinkan sekali ini saja aku egois… Aku menginginkannya…' Batin Changmin kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk sang kakak dengan erat

Besoknya Jaejoong menemukan Yunho yang sedang memejamkan matanya ditaman belakang sekolah. Sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi Yunhonya sudah keluar kelas dan Jaejoong melihat Yunho berjalan kearah taman belakang.

Namun saat sampai, dia mendapati Yunho bersandar pada pohon maple dengan mata tertutup. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping Yunho. Kepala Yunho terantuk sesuatu namun dia merasa nyaman. Dan dia tidak membuka matanya.

Jaejoong awalnya tersentak namun kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya karena Yunho tidak terbangun dan malah bersandar pada bahunya.

" Ngghhhh…." Yunho mulai menggeliat dan membuka matanya " OMO!" Dia langsung kaget mendapati Jaejoong disampingnya

" Eh? Mian aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

" An-aniya"

" Kau belum makan bukan? Makan dulu lalu kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu"

Yunho mengangguk dan menghabiskan bekal buatan Jaejoong dengan cepat kemudian kembali bersandar pada pohon maple.

" Kau mengantuk lagi? Kajja tidurlah disini" Ucap Jaejoong meluruskan kakinya dan menepuk pahanya

" Eh? Ak-aku…"

" Ish… Tidak apa – apa Yun!" Jaejoong tidak sabat dan menarik Yunho hingga kepala Yunho jatuh dipangkuannya

Yunho membeku menatap Jaejoong begitu pula Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong perlahan menyentuh wajah Yunho dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

" Tidurlah, aku akan menjadi bantalmu hari ini. Ne?"

" ng… n-ne" Lebih baik dia menurut karena jujur saja dia sangat mengantuk

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai terdengar suara dengkuran Yunho.

" Kau manis sekali Yun…." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia mencium bibir hati Yunho yang sudah sangat menggiurkan baginya.

Dari jau seseorang sedang mencari Yunho, tiba – tiba berhenti melangkah saat melihat Jaejoong mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yunho.

" Kajja Kyu, nanti saja" Ucap Changmin menunduk kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan

Kyuhyun yang bingun melihat kearah pandang Changmin tadi dan dia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi, dia berjalan menyusul Changmin dan menepuk bahu Changmin.

" I know, it's hard to you" Lirih Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengangguk lemas dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca

Jaejoong baru saja mengantarkan Yunho. Mobilnya berhenti didepan gerbang besar milik keluarga Yunho.

" Yun... Sudah sampai... Hey? Kau melamun?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Ah, ne"

" Wae? Apa ada masalah? Mau bercerita padaku?" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho

" Hmm... Joongie..."

" Ne...?"

" Minggu nanti, keluargaku akan pergi"

" Kemana?"

" Menemui tunanganku"

DEG

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

DEG

Apa dia bilang tunangan? Nugu?

" Apa?" Tanyaku meyakinkan

" Minggu nanti kami sekeluarga akan menemui tunanganku Joongie"

" Ka-kau sudah bertunangan?" Tanyaku, nafasku tercekat

" Eommaku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang, minggu nanti pertemuan pertama kami"

" Kau dijodohkan ya" Lirihku

.

Pantas saja dia tidak pernah menjawab peryataan cintaku. Inikah akhirnya? Wae Yun? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang sebelumnya?

.

" Jo-joongie ah, gwaenchana?"

" Ah, ne. Turunlah sudah sampai" Aku memaksakan senyumanku

" Joongie..."

" Please..."

" Jangan menangis..."

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

" Jangan menangis..." Lirih Yunho. Dadanya sakit melihat sosok cantik di hadapannya mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya

" Gwaenchana, aku hanya kemasukkan debu. Jja, masuklah sudah mulai malam" Lirih Jaejoong, hatinya sakit. Sangat perih

" Mianhae"

Yunho mendekatkan tangannya hendak menghapus airmata Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menepisnya.

" Aku tidak apa - apa. Jja... Annyeong Yun... Nie..." Kembali, Jaejoong mengeluarkan airmatanya

Karena tak sanggup melihat Jaejoong menangis, Yunho membuka pintu mobil.

" Chu... Chukae Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong, membuat sakit pada dada Yunho semakin parah

Tanpa menengok, Yunho berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jaejoong memandangi Yunho.

" Apa ini akhirnya? Lalu selama ini kau menganghapku apa Yun? Bahkan kau menciumku lebih dahulu. Hiks..."

Sepanjang perjalanan dia habiskan dengan menangis. Dia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Mobilnya berhenti dipinggir sungai Han. Dia keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik. Dia duduk di pinggir dan mengeluarkan isinya.

" Aku tahu usiaku belum cukup untuk minum, tapi kali ini tidak apalah"

Jaejoong membuka sebuah kaleng minumn. Lebih tepatnya bir. Dia meminumnya namun seketika badannya panas dan pusing.

" YUNNIE PABBO!" Teriak Jaejoong " Hiks... Hiks... Pabbo! Saranghae Yunnie ah..."

" Jae hyung?" Tiga namja tiba - tiba menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah terkulai lemas. Di sekelilingnya sudah terbuka lebih dari lima kaleng bir

" OMO! Jae hyung waeyo?"

" Cepat telepon jidat Hyung! Cepat!"

Ternyata mereka adalah Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

Junsu langsung membaringkan Jaejoong dipahanya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat kacau.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu Hyung?" Lirih Junsu

Tak seberapa lama Yoochun datang dan sangat kaget melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

" Apa yang terjadi? Omo! Bir?"

" Kami tidak tahu, saat menemukannya dia sudah seperti ini" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Ini kali pertamanya Jaejoong seperti ini" Ucap Yoochun"

" Yunnie pabbo! Kenapa mau dijodohkan! Hiks! Napuen namja! Joongie benci! Hiks"

" Omo! Dijodohkan? Yunho?" Kaget Yoochun disusul oleh Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Mereka langsung menatap Changmin

Changmin yang ditatap seperti itu menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan semuanya pada YooSuKyu. Awalnya kaget kemudian merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong.

Tak lama Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Wajahnya masih merah namun rasa mabuknya sudah sedikit hilang.

" Chun?"

" Kau sudah baikan?"

" Kita dimana?"

" Didalam mobilmu berama Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun"

" Hyung gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin, dia sedang menyetir. Disebelahnya duduk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Jaejoong diapit oleh Junsu dan Yoochun

" Gwaenchana Min...urrggghh..." Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya

" Kau ini, tidak pernah minum! Belagu sekali"

" Sak...kithh.." Lirih Jaejoong

" Apa? Apa yang sakit Hyung?" Tanya Junsu panik

" Dadaku sakit... Hiks..."

Junsu menahan airmatanya juga. Dia paling tidak sanggup melihat seseorang menangis. Dia hanya bisa memeluk Jaejoong. Memberi kehangatan padanya dan Jaejoong membalas pelukan itu.

" Hyung gantikan aku menyetir. Aku mau bicara pada Jae hyung" Ucap Changmin lalu menghentikan mobil. Yoochun mengangguk dan menggantikan posisi Changmin

" Hyung, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Yunho hyung menyampaikannya padamu. Tapi, percayalah. Percayalah padanya. Perasaannya padamu sangat nyata"

" Molla Min... Aku meragukannya karena dia pun tidak pernah menyatakannya"

" Tapi tindakannya... Dia bahkan menciummu terlebih dahulu diatap. Kau ingat?"

" Eh? Da-darimana kau tahu Min?"

" Aku melihatnya dan lagi pula Yunho hyung selalu memberitahu apa yang kalian lakukan setiap harinya dan aku yakin dia mencintaimu hyung. Hyungku tidak pernah seceria ini selama ini. Percayalah. Dan kalau sampai kalian tidak bersatu kembali, tandanya kalian memang tidak berjodoh. Bukankah banyak namja lain selain hyung culunku itu eoh?" Changmin menyentuh pundak Jaejoong

Jaejoong menoleh dan memeluk Changmin. Dia merasa nyaman saat dipeluk oleh adik dari namja yang statusnya masih kekasihnya itu.

" Tak kusangka kau bisa bicara seperti itu juga evil" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ya! Aku harus mengimbangi hyungku yang pabbo itu kan! Masa dia bodoh soal seperti ini aku juga!" Ucap Changmin

" Hyungmu tidak bodoh... Hanya polos..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Polos mendekati idiot... AW! Appo Hyung!"

Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Changmin saat Changmin menyebut hyungnya idiot. Changmin tersenyum, setidaknya Jaejoong merasa lebih baik walau sedikit bukan?

Yoochun mengantar Jaejoong pulang, Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menatap langit - langit kamarnya. Dia membuka ponselnya dan melihat semua kenangan bersama Yunho yang dia bangun 1 bulan belakangan ini. Bahkan dia juga membuka foto yang dia ambil saat menjadi stalker sejati Yunho.

Dia tertawa melihat Yunho yang luar biasa polos. Dia juga melihat kembali video Yunho miliknya. Saat Yunho membaca buku, saat bermai bersama burung - burung ditaman atau saat mengikuti olimpiade. Jaejoong tidak pernah kelewatan untuk menyaksikan aksi Yunho.

Tes

Airmata itu turun kembali mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Yunho. Dijodohkan?

" Tentu saja dia dijodohkan! Siapa yang hiks... Tidak mau memiliki tunangan hiks .. Sesempurna dia hiks... Joongie pabbo... Yunie saranghae... Hiks..."

Tangisannya berhenti, berganti dengan dengkuran halus. Jaejoong tertidur masih dengan wajah memerah dan bekas airmata menempel pada wajah putihnya.

Sementara itu dikamar Yunho, dia duduk dipinggir kasur. Memandang lantai kamarnya dan terkadang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Ceklek

Masuklah Changmin dengan wajah menahan amarah.

" Waeyo Minnie? Wajahmu seperti itu"

" Apa yang kau lakukan hyung pabbo! Kau membuat anak orang mabuk seperti itu!"

" Nugu?"

" Tentu saja Jae Hyung! Dia mabuk di pinggir sungai Han, dan tak sadarkan diri disana! Aish! Kau lebih memilih tunangan yang tidak kau kenal itu eoh?"

" Min?"

" Kau menyakiti orang yang tulus mencintaimu hyung!"

" Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak mungkin menolak keinginan Appa dan Eomma! Mereka akan marah"

" Kau lebih memilih tunanganmu itu eoh? Baiklah..."

" Waeyo Min? Kenapa kau khawatir sekali padanya? Kau... Kau menyukai Jaejoong?"

Changmin kesal. Hyung pabbonya masih memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri lagi. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepala Yunho. Dan memandangnya tajam.

" Kalau kau putus dengan Jae hyung, biar aku yang jadi pacarnya saja. Aku akan membuat dia menyukaiku. Annyeong hyung pabbo!"

Changmin keluar dari kamar Yunho, mata Yunho sempat membesar karena mendengar kata - kata Changmin. Ada rasa tak nyaman saat Changmin berkata akan membuat Jaejoong menyukainya. Yunho makin bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang. Dia kalut.

Esoknya saat sarapan pagi, tak ada kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. Biasanya sarapan pagi akan sangat ramai dengan suaranya. Selesai makan Changmin langsung pamit karena akan main bersama Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Setelah itu, orangtua Yunho pun pergi juga. Hari ini ada perjalan ke Gwangju karena perusahaan mereka disana ada sedikit masalah. Tinggalah Yunho sendirian.

Yunho membaca buku dikamarnya, sampai setelah makan siang ia teringat sesuatu, dia kemudian membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Foto yang dia ambil bersama Jaejoong saat berkencan. Yunho tampak sangat kaku sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum dengan riang. Yunho menyentuh foto itu. Dia tersenyum miris.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan Joongie ya? Aku menyukaimu... Joengmal... Aku benci melihat airmatamu kemarin dan Aku sangat tidak suka saat Minnie bilang akan membuatmu menyukainya... Itu tidak akan terjadi kan?" Lirih Yunho

Drrrrrttttttt...

Yunho menengok, ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk. Dia mengedipkan matanya.

' Joongie '

Dengan cepat dia mengangkatnya.

" Yo...yoeboseo?"

" ..."

" N-ne..."

Yunho mengenakan sweaternya dan berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya. Didepan rumahnya Jaejoong menunggu didalam mobilnya. Yunho menghampiri mobil berwarna merah itu dan kaca mobil itu terbuka. Menampakkan Jaejoong menggunakan sweater berwarna putih dengn kacamata hitam bertengger pada wajah bersihnya.

" Masuklah..." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara parau

.

.

.

.

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

.

Annyeong!

Mianhae ngebuat Yunpa harus jadi namja plin plan, lugu nan polos. Apa yang akan dilakuin Jaemma coba? hmmm...

Changmin brother complex? Gimana ya...

Maacih buat semua yang udah tulis ripiu, saran juga kritik dan tidak lupa untuk silent reader ^_^

Thanks banget

Rly. , Guest, joongmax, Jung Jaehyun, yuu, boobear, Viviandra Phanthom, Yunjae's room, FiWonKyu0201, irengiovanny, , Lee yuno, jae sekundes , DahsyatNyaff , rinayunjaerina, siapaya, SiDer Tobat, yunjae, shen, YunHolic, fuawaliyaah, alint2709 , kim jeje, SiDer Tobat, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, FiWonKyu0201, hlyjs, manize83, Dhea Kim, .1272, onkey shipper04, Cichangmin, Maiapark, Jaejae Cho Sungkyu, MaxMin, farla 23, ,alint2709, Jung Jaehyun

Dan semua nama yang tidak bisa disebutin satu persatu


	7. Chapter 7

**My nerdy Yunie **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating M, NC 21 ^o^

.

.

.

~ Chapter 7 ~

.

.

.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan Joongie ya? Aku menyukaimu... Joengmal... Aku benci melihat airmatamu kemarin dan Aku sangat tidak suka saat Minnie bilang akan membuatmu menyukainya... Itu tidak akan terjadi kan?" Lirih Yunho

Drrrrrttttttt...

Yunho menengok, ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk. Dia mengedipkan matanya.

' Joongie '

Dengan cepat dia mengangkatnya.

" Yo...yoeboseo?"

" ..."

" N-ne..."

Yunho mengenakan sweaternya dan berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya. Didepan rumahnya Jaejoong menunggu didalam mobilnya. Yunho menghampiri mobil berwarna merah itu dan kaca mobil itu terbuka. Menampakkan Jaejoong menggunakan sweater berwarna putih dengn kacamata hitam bertengger pada wajah bersihnya.

" Masuklah..." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara parau

.

.

.

.

~ Yunho POV ~

.

" Masuklah..."

Ada apa dengan suaranya? Kenapa dia menggunakan kacamata hitam? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang telah ku perbuat sampai dia seperti ini?

Aku hanya menurutinya, masuk kedalam mobil. Dia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya. Di jalan kami tidak saling bicara. Aku meliriknya, dari samping aku dapat melihat matanya yang sedikit bengkak. Apa yang dia lakukan sa,pai seperti ini?

Mobil yang kami naiki sampai disatu rumah tidak sebesar rumahku namun terlihat sangat nyaman. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dekat sebuah pintu.

" Ayo..." Ucap Jaejoong lalu membuka pintu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang

Dia membukakan pintu rumah itu, lalu berjalan kelantai dua. Aku hanya mengikunya dari belakang. Dia membuka sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Joongie's Room'. Ini rumahnya?

Nuansa putih mendominasi ruangan ini. Ada banyak boneka gajah dan hello kitty. Dan yang membuatku sangat kaget. Di atas tempat tidurnya terdapat fotoku sangat besar. Di meja nakasnya juga terdapat foto kami saat bermain bersama. Disekeliling tempat tidurnya juga banyak sekali fotoku yang aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia mengambilnya. Sebenarnya apa maunya membawaku kesini?

" Joongie ah..."

" Yun..." Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, menghadap padaku

" Kenapa? Kenapa kita kesini?"

Dia membuka kacamatanya perlahan. Omo! Ada apa dengan matanya kenapa bengkak begitu? Apa dia terlalu banyak menangis? Perlahan aku menyentuh sudut matanya.

" Mianhae, karena aku... Mianhae Joongie ah..."

GREP

Tiba - tiba Jaejoong menubruk tubuhku dan memelukku erat. Aku mendengar suara isakan. Dia menangis lagi? Karena aku?

" Ku... Ku mohon... Hiks... Kabulkan permintaanku hiks... Hari ini... Hiks..." Ucapnya seraya memandangku

" Apa Joongie?"

" aku mohon perlakukan aku seperti hiks... Kekasihmu hiks... Ha-hari ini... Hiks..."

" Ma-maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung

CUP

" Aku akan menyerahkan diriku padamu hari ini"

" MWO?!" Aku mendorongnya, membuat pelukkannya terlepas dan memandangnya

" Hiks... Kabulkan saja Yunnie pabbo! Aku... Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi hari ini aku mohon biarkan aku merasakan kehangatannu Yun!"

" Siapa..."

CUP

.

~ Yunho POV End ~

.

CUP

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. Dia melumat pelan bibir hati itu. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kearah tempat tidur dan mendorongnya. Yunho memberontak dia berusaha mendorong Jaejoong namun Jaejoong juga berusaha tidak menjauhkan dirinya pada tubuh Yunho. #Appa diperkosa

" Jaehhhh... Mmhhhhh.. Leppp..hhaaasssshh..." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong

" Hiks..."

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya pada perut Yunho.

" Aku mohon Yun... Hari ini saja... Setelah itu aku... Hiks... Apapun keputusanmu akan aku terima hiks... Jangan tolak aku hari ini"

Yunho menahan sakit dalam dadanya, dia sangat sakit melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Perlahan tangannya memegang pipi Jaejoong dan menghapus airmata Jaejoong.

" Jangan menangis, apalagi karena aku. Aku tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi Joongie ah... Kau terlalu indah untuk menangis Joongie ah..."

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium Yunho, akhirnya Yunho mengikuti alur yang Jaejoong berikan.

" Mmmmckkk... Ngghhhh... Yunhhhh..."

Jaejoong meraih kacamata milik Yunho dan melepaskannya. Dia mencium kening kemudian kedua mata Yunho.

" Aku selalu menyukai mata ini, mata yang sangat tajam saat melihat sesuatu" Bisiknya, membuat jantung Yunho berdesir hangat

Tangan Jaejoong mulai menggeriliya Yunho. Dia membuka semua kancing yang terpasang pada kemeja Yunho.

" Saranghae Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Na... Ahhhgggg... Joongie ahhhh..." Ucapan Yunho terpotong saat Jaejoong menghisap lehernya

Bibir mungil itu turun menuju dada Yunho. Menciumi bahkan menggigit. Membuat Yunho menggelinjang geli. Tangannya hanya bisa mengelus pelan surai indah Jaejoong. Bibirnya mulai turun menuju celana Yunho. Yunho menarik sedikit rambut Jaejoong. Sepolos apapun dia, dia tetap tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong setelah ini.

" Hmmm?"

" Kau yakin?"

" Ne Yunie..."

Kembali, Jaejoong menatap kebawah dan membuka celana Yunho dan sangat kaget mendapati milik Yunho sudah mengeras. Dia membelainya, membuat Yunho mendesah pasrah akan keadaannya. Lama kelamaan belaian itu berubah menjadi gerakan maju dan mundur.

" Ahhh... Jae ah... Mmhhhh... Akk.. Aku... Nghhhhh..."

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang Yunho sejenak lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Yunho. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, mulai menjilat dari ujung hingga pangkal kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

" Jaeeehhhh... Ngghhhh.. Aku... Akkkhhh..." Yunho setengah berteriak dan menggenggam rambut Jaejoong saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Jaejoong tetap pada tempatnya, dia menghisap lembut semua yang keluar dari junior milik Yunho. Dia terus menjilatinya hingga terasa junior itu mulai bangun kembali. Dia duduk kembali diperut Yunho, mengamati wajah sang kekasih yang sedang mengambil nafas.

" Kau lelah hmmm?" Tanyanya tepat didepan bibir Yunho

" Hmm.. Nehh..."

" Mari kita lanjutkan"

" Eh?" Mata Yunho terbuka dan Jaejoong mencium bibir itu lagi, kali ini dengna nafsu yang menggebu - gebu.

Yunho mulai membalas ciuman itu dan membelai punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mulai tidak tahan melepaskan kemeja serta celananya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Baginya ciuman itu sangat membuatnya nyaman.

" Ngghhh.. Yunhhh... Aaaahhh..." Tak sengaja milik mereka bergesekkan membuat friksi nikmat bagi mereka

Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, kedua kejantanan itu beradu membuat sang pemilik mendesah nikmat. Jaejoong menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher dan bahu Yunho, memberikan tanda kepemilikan lagi. Dia merasakan gatal, ingin sesuatu memasuki holenya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Yunho. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Memposisikan junior Yunho padanya holenya.

" Joo... Joongie ah... Kau akan kesakitan... Jang... Jangan seperti itu"

" Asal kau yang melakukannya tidak apa Yun..."

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong, membuatnya berada diatas Jaejoong.

" Kau akan kesakitan aku tidak mau" Lirih Yunho kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong

" Lalu? Aku tidak terlalu paham Yun bagaimana caranya" Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan wajah sangat merah

" Kau tidak tahu kenapa memaksa... Biar aku yang lakukan" Ujar yunho membuat Jaejoong kaget

" Me-memang kau tahu?"

" Hmm... Selama seminggu kemarin aku melihat koleksi Minnie... Dia banyak sekali mengkoleksi video seperti ini"

" Mwo?! Kau melihatnya juga?"

" Ne, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana proses biologi seperti ini, biar aku melakukannya" Yunho kembali mengecup kening Jaejoong yang terbengong - bengong

Yunho menurunkan kepalanya menuju dada Jaejoong menciumi dan melakukan apa yang Jaejoong lakukannya padanha tadi.

" Aw... Appo Yun..."

" Ah, mianhae"

Ternyata uri Yunho masih kaku melakukannya, dia menggigit sangat keras dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memandang Yunho. Dia senang sekali hari ini Yunho bersikap seperti ini.

Yunho terus turun dan bibirnya menggesek milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah keras dia sungguh tidak tahan atas kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Dia meremas rambut Yunho.

" Mmhhhnnn.. Ahhh... Yun... Fast... Fasterr... Hhhhhh..." Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho memajumundurkan mulutnya sambil menghisap junior Jaejoong

" AAARRKKHHHH..." Jaejoong menumpahkan semua spermanya didalam mulut Yunho. Dia segera duduk dan membersihkan mulut Yunho " Mi-mianhae Yun... Ak... Aku tidak tahan..."

" Gwaenchana..." Ucap Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong

Seperti tersihir keduanya saling menatap kemudian mendekatkan tubuh mereka, kembali berciuman. Yunho mendorong lembut Jaejoong untuk kembali berbaring. Tangan Yunho perlahan turun menuju hole Jaejoong. Menggesek pelan dan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya disana.

" Ngghh... Yun... "

" Sakit?"

" An... Ani..."

Yunho memasukkan satu lagi jarinya, Jaejoong mulai merasakan sakit namun dia bertahan. Yunho memajumundurkan jarinya. Terdengar teriakan sakit dari Jaejoong namun tidak menghentikan Yunho. Yunho memasukkan satu lagi jarinya sehingga tiga jarinya berada didalam hole Jaejoong, dia juga mengalihkan rasa sakit Jaejoong dengan menciumnya.

" AHH...!"

" Waeyo Joongie ah? Sakit?"

" Disana Yun! Lagi! Aku tidak... Nghhh... Merasa sakit disana"

Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya diiringi desahan kecewa dari Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong kembali merona saat mendapati Yunho berada di antara dua pahanya.

" Kau yakin?"

" Nghh... Ne Yun..."

Yunho mengambil aba - aba dalam hati, dia juga bingung harus bagaimana. Dia memperhatikan rektum milik Jaejoong.

' Apa muat? Punyaku besarku kan besar! Joongie pasti sakit?'

Dia melamun namun lamunannya buyar saat Jaejoong mengelus lengannya.

" Gwaenchana, kau tidak akan menyakitiku... Aku bisa menahannya..." Lirih Jaejoong lalu tersenyum

Seperti tersihir Yunho menindih Jaejoong. Dia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya lalu menatap Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya menggesekkan perlahan juniornya pada dinding luar Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah dan menggelinjang. Dia memeluk punggung Yunho sedangkan Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

JLEB

" ARRRGGHHHHHH!" Jaejoong berteriak sangat keras ketika milik Yunho menghujam holenya

Tak terasa airmatanya turun, dia menangis. Yunho mendongak kaget lalu menatap Jaejoong kemudian menghapus airmata milik Jaejoong.

" Gwa-gwaenchana? Le-lebih baik ti-tidak usah dilanjutkan?" Tanya Yunho panik

" An-aniya Yun... Gwa-gwanchana... Memang sakit ngghhhh... biarkan aku membiasakan diri dulu"

" Ba-baiklah... Hmmm... Aku tak menyangka kau akan kesakitan seperti ini... Gigitlah leherku saat sakit" Ucap Yunho menyodorkan bahunya

" Aniya, aku tidak mau membuat tubuhmu terluka Yun..."

" Aku bahkan menyakitimu... Gwaenchana... Biarkan aku tahu seberapa sakitnya dirimu" Ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum

" Gomawo... Hmmm... Kau boleh mulai bergerak Yun..." Bisik Jaejoong seduktif

Yunho berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada video yang dilihatnya, karena gugup dia lupa adegan selanjutnya. Namun tak lama dia menjauhkan juniornya dan mendorongnya keras.

" AARRRKKHH..." Jaejoong merasakan sakit namun nikmat. Dia menggigit bahu seksi Yunho

Yunho mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia memajumundurkan miliknya. Tak lupa memberikan kenikmatan untuk Jaejoong yang ada dibawahnya juga. Tangan kirinya memainkan niple Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya memanjakkan junior Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih merasa kurang puas memajukan bibirnya, dia mencium ganas bibir Yunho.

" Ngghh... Ahhhh... Yunnhhh... Fasttteerrhh... Mmhh..."

" Ssshhhh... Ahhhh... Joongiiiiieehhh.. Semp... Pithhhh... Uuhhhh..."

Desahan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Yunho mendekap Jaejoong erat. Dia mengeluarkan klimaksnya dalam hole Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengeluarkannya diatas perut Yunho. Yunho masih menindih Jaejoong dia menormalkan nafasnya begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang memejamkan matanya, bibirnya juga terbuka untuk mengambil nafas mulai merasakan sesuatu kembali.

Saat hendak melepaskan sambungannya, Jaejoong malah mendorong tubuh Yunho. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menggoda Yunho memajumundurkan tubuhnya yang masih tersambung dengan Yunho.

" Uhh... Joongie... Nghh... Apa yang kau lakukhaann... Ahhh..."

Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan desahan Yunho, dia malah menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Membuat Yunho mendesah keras mendapatkan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Tak lama Jaejoong merasa lelah, Yunho yang melihatnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan memegang pinggang Jaejoong membantu Jaejoong untuk bergerak.

Jaejoong sudah sangat tidak tahan menerima 4 kenikmatan sekaligus, holenya yang penuh dengan junior Yunho, tangan kiri Yunho berada pada dadanya, tangan kanan Yunjo ada dijuniornya serta bibir hati nan seksi milik Yunho melumat habis bibirnya.

" Yunnhh! Aakkkhhh... Keluarrrrhhhh... Mmmmhhhh..." Desah Jaejoong sambil meremas kuat rambut Yunho

" Aahh... JONGIIIEHEHHHHH" Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong saat melepaskan spermanya

Jaejoong terengah, dia menyukai Yunho yang seperti ini. Dia bahkan selalu memimpikan Yunho akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Dia tersenyum kemudian teringat apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dia mulai menitihkan airmata. Dia sungguh tidak sanggup kalau harus berpisah dari Yunie nya.

" Sudah kubilang jangan menangis Joongie..." Lirih Yunho kemudian menghapus airmata Jaejoong dengan ibujarinya

" Ne. Aku tidak akan menangis... Aku ingin lagi Yun!"

" La-lagi?!" Yunho terkejut " Kau tidak akan bisa jalan nantinya"

" Aku tidak peduli" Jaejoong dengan manjanya memeluk Yunho yang sedang memangkunya

Dengan perlahan sengaja menggoda Yunho, menggesekkan kembali miliknya. Sehingga Yunho mau tak mau akan membalas perlakuannya. Yah... Hari ini sepertinya hari yang panjang untuk mereka.

" AAAKKKHHHHHH!" Jaejoong dan Yunho berteriak puas namun lelah. Ntah sudah berapa kali mereka mencapai klimaks dan lelah karena mencoba berbagai gaya

Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Dia sungguh sungguh sangat kelelahan. Yunho membalas pelukannya.

" Joongie..." Panggil Yunho

"..."

" Joongie ah..."

" ..."

Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus, Jaejoong tertidur. Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

" Kau tidak lelah hmm? Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" Bisik Yunho kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong

Yunho melirik jam pada meja nakas Jaejoong. Jam itu bergambarkan dirinya sedang membaca buku. Ntah kapan dia mengambil foto itu. Yunho memperhatikan kamar Jaejoong, banyak sekali fotonya terpampang dikamar ini.

" Kau ini stalker ya?" Yunho terkikik melihat sebuah foto yang menampakan dirinya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia sangat ingat waktu itu sedang mengerjakan soal yang amat sulit " Ah... Sudah jam 10 malam? Eomma pasti memarahiku..."

Yunho hendak beranjak namun sebuah lengan merengkuhnya.

" Kajima... Jangan pergi Yun... Hiks... Kajima..."

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang terpejam. Mengigau ternyata, namun airmata turun dari matanya yang terpejam. Yunho menghapusnya lembut.

" Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi..." Bisik Yunho

Ntah sadar atau tidak Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukannya, Yunho segera beranjak menuju ruangan yang ada dikamar Jaejoong. Kamar mandi ternyata. Yunho segera membersihkan dirinya disana, memakai sabun serta shampoo milik Jaejoong.

Setelahnya dia memandang dirinya dikaca. Banyak sekali bekas gigitan milik Jaejoong dibadannya. Dia menyentuhnya. Jantungya berdetak sangat kencang namun ia menyukainya. Matanya melirik ke kanan. Terdapat satu foto.

" Kau bahkan menempatkan fotoku disini Joongie? Sebesar itukah kau mencintaiku?" Lirih Yunho

Dia beranjak dari kamar mandi mendekati tempat 'pertempurannya' hari ini bersana Jaejoong. Wajahnya merona saat melihat dada Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup selimut. Ada bekas kemerahan disana dan Yunho sangat tahu dialah yang membuatnya. Melihat keadaan berantakan Jaejoong, Yunho segera memakai baju miliknya dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi.

Mengambil sebuah handuk dan membasahinya. Dia mengusap tubuh Jaejoong, membersihkannya dengan wajah merona. Setelah selesai dia memakaikan Jaejoong sebuah piyama dan dia sangat kaget mendapati foto dirinya ukuran 10R berada didalam lemari Jaejoong.

Dia memakaikan piyama berwarna pink dengan motif love pada Jaejoong, membiarkan Jaejoong memeluk boneka gajahnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

" Kau sungguh manis seperti ini Joongie..." Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Jaejoong " Mianhae... Maafkan aku..." Lirihnya

Cup

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera. Sesaat setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup mata Jaejoong terbuka. Dia menangis kembali, namun tak lama dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sementara itu Yunho segera pulang dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya dan Changmin duduk diruang tamu. Orangtuanya memandang Yunho dengan wajah khawatir.

" Yun... Kau darimana? Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Kibum

" Hmmm.. Mianhae Eomma... Aku pergi bersama teman sampai lupa waktu"

" Teman?"

" Ne... Hmm.. Appa, Eomma aku lelah, aku tidur dulu. Annyeong..."

.

.

.

" Ngghhhhh..."

Sebuah cahaya membangunkan seorang namja cantik. Namja itu membuka matanya. Dia duduk dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Perlahan airmatanya turun.

" Yun... Hiks... Kajimaa... Hiks..."

Terlalu lama menangis membuatnya menyadari perutnya sangat lapar. Dengan tertatih dia berjalan kedalam kamar mandinya, dia melihat tubuh polosnya di cermin. Rona merah muncul dipipinya dan dia mendapati sangat banyak warna kemerahan serta keunguan muncul di leher dan dadanya.

Setelah makan, Jaejoong memutuskan unyuk menghabiskan harinya dirumah. Dia sangat merindukan Yunho meski kemarin baru saja bertemu dengannya. Jaejoong membuka ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk, Changmin yang bertanya apakah Yunho ada bersamanya, Yoochun yang bertanya keadaanya serta sang orangtua yang memberi kabar bahwa hari ini mereka akan pulang.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah itu ditempat tidur miliknya.

" Wangi Yunho... Hmmm..."

Sore hari seseorang masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong, orang itu mengetuk kamar Jaejoong namun tidak ada sahutan. Saat membuka pintu, dia mendapati Jaejoong tidur dengan manis.

" Jae... Ironaa..." Orang itu mencubit - cubit pipi Jaejoong

" Nghh... Eomma?" Jaejoong segera duduk

" Waeyo? Kau tampak sangat ng... kacau?"

" Aku lelah Eomma..." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap matanya pelan

" Kajja, mandilah. Appa akan mengajakmu makan diluar"

" Aku malas Eomma..."

" Tidak ada penolakan. Setengah jam! Eomma tunggu dibawah" Ucap Heechul lalu memberikan kecupan pada Jaejoong dan berlalu dari kamar sang aegya

Akhirnya dengan cemberut Jaejoong menuruti sang Eomma. Dia sangat takut pada Eommanya, Eommanya sangat galak saat marah.

" Aigooo.. Uri Jaejoongie sangat cantik eoh!" Puji Heechul saat melihat Jaejoong menghampirinya. Jaejoong memakai v neck putih dengan cardigan hitam dipaju jeans hitam dan boots coklat kesayangannya

" Aku namja Eomma! Ultimate tampan! Appa..." Rengek Jaejoong memeluk sang Appa

" Eommamu memang benar aegya... Kajja kita berangkat"

Dalam perjalan tidak ada kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, dia hanya menanggapi pertanyaan orangtuanya dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Dia masih memikirkan Yunho.

' Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana? Apa cantik? Kau menyukainya? Aarrggghh... Yunie ah...'

" Kita sampai Jae... Kenapa kau melamun? Ada masalah hmm?" Tanya Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong

" Aniya Eomma..."

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam restoran yang ada di hotel bintang lima itu. Terlihat Hangeng mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu.

" Ah, kita kesana"

" Appa, Eomma... Aku ke toilet dulu. Nanti menyusul" Ucap Jaejoong

" Jangan lama - lama ne"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera pergi ke toilet, saat di toilet matanya dikejutkan sesuatu. Namja tinggi itu sedang membersihkan mulutnya.

" Changmin?"

" Oh! Hyung! Kau kesini juga?" Tanya Changmin tersenyum

" Ne, Appa mengajakku makan malam disini. Kau sedang apa?"

" Aku sedang menemani Yun hyung menemui tunangannya..."

" Ah..." Jaejoong tersenyum getir " Apa Yunho sudh bertemu dengannya?"

" Sepertinya begitu, hmm... Hyung..."

" N-ne?" Jaejoong mendongak, Changmin mendekatinya

" Kau tak pantas untuk menangis. Apa lagi untuk hyungku... Lebih baik kau denganku saja hyung" Ucap Changmin menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan matanya

' Namja ini gila apa pabbo? Aigoo... Terlalu banyak makan sepertinya!'

" Ya! Pabbo,! Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan evil sepertimu! Yunie ku jauh lebih baik darimu!"

" Tapi Yunie mu itu memilih tunangannya bukan..? Dan kau tahu Hyungku pernah berkata bahwa dia hanya akan menyerahkan hatinya pada tunangannya?" Lirih Changmin ditelinga Jaejoong

Jaejoong menunduk, membenarkan ucapan Changmin. Tiba - tiba matanya memanas.

" Sudahlah... Aku keluar ne" Ucap Changmin

Changmin keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju keluarganya.

" Pasangan bodoh!"

Setelah Jaejoong membersihkan tangannya, dia segera mencari keluarganya. Saat melihat sang Appa dia mendekat, namun dia melihat Appa dan Eommanya sedsng duduk bersama orang lain.

" Changmin?!" Ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak

" Annyeong hyung"

" Kau sudah mengenalnya Jae?"

" Ne Eomma... Dia adik kelasku disekolah"

" Kajja berikan salam pada orangtuanya"

" Eoh?" Jaejoong bertampang cengo kemudian melihat orang yang duduk disamping Changmin " An-annyeong Ahjumma, Ahjusshi. Kim Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong sembari membungkukkan badannya

" Aigoo... Manis sekali Jaejoong cocok sekali dengannya"

" Ha? Dengannya? Ada apa ini?"

" Eomma Appa..." Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka

" Yunie!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Jo-Joongie!" Yunho pun setengah berteriak memanggil nama Jaejoong

" Yunie? Joongie?" Kibum dan Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, tak lama seringaian muncul dari bibir keduanya

" An-annyeong Ahjumma, Ahjusshi. Yunho imnida" Yunho memberikan salam pada kedua orangtua Jaejoong

Dengan bingung, Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho sedangkan para orangtua itu duduk dihadapan mereka. Sedangkan Changmin duduk di tengah sembari mengunyah makanan. Yunho juga tidak kalah bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Jaejoong mencoba mencuri pandang kearah Yunho yang sangat tampan menurutnya. Memakai tuxedo serta dari kupu - kupu hitam. Jangan lupkan kacamata tebal dan rambut klimisnya.

" Hmm... Ada yang harus kalian ketahui, dulu haraboji Jung dan Kim sudah merencanakan perjodohan. Dan kami mau kalian menerima perjodohan ini. Kami tahu kalian sama - sama namja. Tapi, ini adalah keinginan terakhir haraboji. Jadi tolong pertimbangkan ne?" Jelas Hangeng

" MWO!" Pasangan Yunjae itu berteriak kaget, sedangkan Changmin tetap saja hanya peduli pada kekasihnya (baca: makanan)

" Aigo.. Jangan berteriak Jae ah... Hmm... Apa kau lebih tertarik dengan Changmin daripada dengan Yunho?" Tanya Heechul, Kibum menatap Heechul

" Ya, kalau kau mau dengan Changmin pun tidak masalah"

Changmin menatap cengo kedua orangtuanya. Apa - apaan itu! Menjadikan dirinya sebagai kambing hitam? Demi seluruh makanan, dia tidak akan mau!

" Mwo? Aku tertarik dengan namja evil brother complex food monster tiang jemuran ini? No! Aku HANYA MENCINTAI YUNIE Eomma selamanya!" Teriak Jaejoong tanpa sadar lalu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

Semua menatap Jaejoong, tak percaya dengan apa yang diungkapkan Jaejoong. Heechul mengira anaknya tidak akan mau dengan namja ehem! Yang terlihat ehem culun itu. Tapi ternyata...

Yunho pun tidak kalah kagetnya saat Jaejoong berkata seerti itu. Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu perlahan menyadari apa yang barusan dia katakan. Dia segera membekap mulut dengan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat malu sekarang.

" Mi-mianhae..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Ah... Sepertinya uri Jaejoongie setuju dengan ini" Ucap Heechul

" Ya iya lah eomma, ahjumma. Lihat saja tanda merah pada leher mereka. Bahkan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh" Ucap Changmin memberikan seringaian terbaiknya

" OMO!" Kali ini para orang dewasa itu yang terkejut.

Tampak Jaejoong dan Yunho menundukkan kepala mereka. Para Jung senior dan Kim senior itu menggelengkan kepala mereka.

" Yun...? Ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan pada kami?" Tanya Kibum dengan lembut

" N-nde?" Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah

" Apa hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Heechul

" Ng... Itu... Kami..." Yunho terbata, Jaejoong melirik Yunho

' Apa susahnya bilang kalau kami pacaran! Apa dia tidak mau mengakuiku? Hiks' Batin Jaejoong

Changmin yang melihat raut wajah Jaejoong, tersenyum jahil.

" Eomma, Ahjumma, mereka ini sepasang kekasih paling HOT di sekolah!" Ucap Changmin dengan santainya

" MWO?!"

" Aigo, bahkan sebelum dijodohkan sudah berpacaran! Beruntunglah kita Chullie ah" Ucap Kibum

" Ne, syukurlah... Aku juga senang"

" Tapi..." Siwon yang daritadi diam akhirnya bicara " Appa tidak suka kau melakukan hal seperti itu padahal kalian masih berpacaran"

" Mianhae Appa..." Ucap Yunho

" Tidak usah minta maaf Yun, bahkan Appamu melakukannya saat hari pertama kami berpacaran! Huh!" Kata Kibum membuat Siwon sweetdrop

" Hmm... Joongie, kita bicarakan hal ini dirumah" Ucapk Heechul " Dan semoga tidak ada hasil dari hubungan kalian kemarin"

" Ma-maskud Eomma?"

" Kita bahas dirumah ne"

" Appa heran, darimana kau dapat sifat pervertmu itu?" Tanya Siwon

" Appa kan pervert, tentu saja menular pada anaknya" Jawab Changmin santai

" Ya! Anak ini!" Bentak siwon pada anak bungsunya

" Kenyataan Wonie ya..." Ujar Kibum membuat pasangat Kim senior tertawa

Heechul dan Hangeng yang mendengarnya pun terbahak. Beda lagi dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka menunduk menahan malu. Sedangkan Changmin sepertinya mencoba masabodo dengan urusan hyungnya itu.

Akhirnya, para orangtua itu memisahkan diri dari YunJaeMin. Mereka lebih senang mengobrol dan bernostalgia. Sedangkan para anak - anak itu ada dipojok restoran itu.

" Kalian berdua sangat lucu hyung! Tampang kalian sangat aneh! Whahahaahahah" Changmin tertawa sepuasnya dihadapan pasangan YunJae

" Ya! Tiang listrik cacingan! Berhenti tertawa!" Teriak Jaejoong lalu memukul kepala Changmin

" Ah! Appo hyung! Yunho hyung... Appo.." Rengek Changmin membuat Jaejoong merinding jijik

" Kau tidak apa - apa? Tapi tadi juga salah kau kan... Menggoda Jaejoong!" Ucap Yunho namun tangannya mengelus surai hitam milk Changmin, Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan kesal

" Tenang Hyung! Perkataanku dikamar mandi tadi hanya bercanda. Aku senang sekali menggoda kalian! Baiklah aku pergi ne? Baby Kyu ku sudah menunggu di game center. Annyeong hyungdeul" Ucap Changmin lalu berdiri dan mendekatkan diri pada telinga Jaejoong " Kalau bosan ingat aku Hyung" Bisiknya dengan amat sangat lembut

.

Cup

.

Hana

Dul

Set

" Ya!" Teriak Yunjae bersamaan

Jaejoong tidak terima pipi mulusnya dicium oleh namja tiang listrik itu sedangkan Yunho tidak terima Changmin mencium Jaejoongnya, masih dianggap eoh?

Changmin berjalan menjauh dari sana dan menoleh kebelakang, memandang seseorang dengan teduh dan menghela nafasnya.

" Saranghae hyung…"

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

.

Annyeong yeorobum!

Update kilat...

Dibagian NC, Cho coba dengerin lagu Tae In yang judulnya If Love is Lonely. Nice song...

Tenang aja Yunpa ga bakal pisah sama Jaemma kok

Kasian kalo di pisahin... Kan Jaemma cinta matinya sama Yunpa

( Jaemma : Kalo gitu percuma donk gw NC sama dia! Ish! Cho rese!)

Biarkan si Changmin sakit hati untuk sementara ini, karena cinta kadang harus mengalah dan tidak memiliki (Cho lebey...). Yang bingung sama Changmin, nanti ada penjelasannya kok...

Yang jawab tunangan Yunho itu Jaejoong SELAMAT! Anda benar! ^_^

Perjalanan masih panjang ne.. Masih ada beberapa rintangan lagi baru bisa hidup damai

Maacih ya buat Dhea Kim, onkey shipper04, Yuu, guest, danactebh, kim jeje, fuawaliyaah, YunHolic, cichangmin, Endah .N, yipie, jaejae, .1272, 6002nope, Cho Sungkyu , YunJaeee Shipper, FiWonKyu0201, joongmax, Yunjae's room, rinayunjaerina, MaxMin dan semua yang tidak bisa di tulis satu persatu, dan ga lupa makasih Cho buat silent reader .


	8. Chapter 8

**My nerdy Yunie **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating back to T

.

.

.

~ Chapter 8 ~

.

.

.

Cup

.

Hana

Dul

Set

" Ya!" Teriak Yunjae bersamaan

Jaejoong tidak terima pipi mulusnya dicium oleh namja tiang listrik itu sedangkan Yunho tidak terima Changmin mencium Jaejoongnya, masih dianggap eoh?

Changmin berjalan menjauh dari sana dan menoleh kebelakang, memandang seseorang dengan teduh dan menghela nafasnya.

" Saranghae hyung…"

.

.

.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong setelah diselimuti kesunyian panjang

" Ne?"

" Kau keberatan dengan ini semua?"

" Maksudmu?"

" Changmin tadi bilang, kalau kau hanya menyiapkan hatimu untuk tunanganmu. Sepertinya aku adalah tunanganmu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap

" Ak-aku..." Yunho gugup menanggapinya, dia ingin sekali bicara jujur namun selalu tidak dapat dikeluarkan suaranya jika bersama dengan Jaejoong

" Haaahh... Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Setidaknya, belajarlah untuk menerimaku Yun... Tapi kalau kau mau membatalkan pertunangan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkanmu. Kau tahu kan? Aku hanya mencintaimu"

" Joongie ah..."

" Ne, aku mengerti. Aku akan sabar menunggumu"

" Jong-jongie ah..."

" Gwaenchana Yun... Kajja, aku mau pulang saja. Ngantuk..."

" Aku antar..."

" Tidak usah Yun..."

" Aku tidak keberatan"

Yunho bangkit diikuti oleh Jaejoong, menghampiri kedua orangtua mereka untuk pamit dan menuju basement. Yunho membawa mobilnya sendiri. Dia mengendarai pelan mobilnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho dijalan. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Jaejoong, Yunho melirik Jaejoong

" Manis sekali saat tertidur? Haahhh... Kapan bisa aku bicara dengannya?" Ucap Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong " Sudah sampai Joongie ah..." Yunho menggoyang pelan bahu Jaejoong

" Ah, mian aku ketiduran. Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku Yun..."

" Ne..."

Jaejoong hendak turun namun Yunho menahan lengannya.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

Dengan cepat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Dia sungguh kaget, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

" Jalja Joongie" Ucap Yunho melihat keluar jendela. Dia sungguh malu

" Eh? Ah... N-ne. Jalja Yun"

Jaejoong dengan kikuk masuk kedalan rumahnya setelah sampai dimanar dia berdiri didepan cermin. Memegang bibirnya yang baru dikecup Yunho.

" KYYAAAAAAAAAA! OMONA! MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM! Kyaaa! Yunieeeee... Tapi tapi tapi tapi... Dia belum juga mengucapkan saranghae padaku... Huh! Yunie pabbo! Aku marah padanya!" Ucap Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

Tapi tak lama dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Besoknya dia berangkat tanpa menjemput Yunho. Dia masih kesal dan kecewa Yunho tidak mengucapkan cinta padanya. Tapi, tetap saja paginya dia meneropong Yunho dari kelasnya.

" Jae, kajja kita makan! Apa kau mau makan bersama Yunho?"

" Oh, sudah jam makan siang. Kajja. Aku sedang ngambek sama Yunie. Kita ke kantin saja"

" Kajja"

Yoochun pergi terlebih dahulu sedangkan Jaejoong pergi ke toilet. Sampainya dikantin dia malah melihat Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho duduk bersama.

" Lama sekali, ini aku sudah pesankan!" Ucap Yoochun

" Oh, tadi aku bicara sebentar dengan Hyun Joong" Jaejoong duduk disamping Changmin

" Eoh? Kau tidak duduk disamping hyungku? Kau terpesona olehku?" Ujar Changmin

PLETAK

" Appoyo! Kenapa memukulku! Aish, kalau aku bodoh sepertimu bagaimana hyung!" Sindir Changmin

" Ya! Tingkat percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi! Dasar tiang listrik!"

" Appo Hyung" Adu Changmin pada Yunho. Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin

" Kenapa kau memukulnya keras sekali Joongie?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku sedang kesal!" Ketusnya

" pffttt..."

" Yaa! Apa yang kau tertawakan jidat!" Maki Jaejoong

" Kalian seperti orangtua Changmin. Hahahahaha... Lucu sekali!"

" Diam kau jidat!" Ucap Changmin dan Jaejoong bersamaan

" Ne ne! Kajja makan lagi"

" Hmm... Joongie..." Panggil Yunho

" Ne!" Jawab Jaejoong masih ketus

" Cha saenim menyuruhku untuk menjadi tutormu karena nilai ulangan matematikamu sangat tidak bagus. Kalau bisa temui aku di perpustakaan pulang sekolah nanti"

" Eh? Aku usahakan!"

- Perpustakaan pulang sekolah -

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Aku sedang menunggu Joongie dari toilet. Hari ini dia sungguh tidak bersahabat dneganku? Ada apa? Apa dia marah karena menciumnya kemarin? Tapi kata Changmin hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat marah Joongie. Lalu kenapa? Aku jadi teringat percakapn dengan Yoochun dikantin tadi...

.

- Flashback on-

.

" Jae hyung mana?" Tanya Minnie

" Ke toilet. Yun, apa kau ada masalah dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ani, wae?"

" Kenapa dari pagi dia mengeluarkan aura hitam? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

" Aniya..."

" Hmmm... Ku dengar kalian ditunangkan?"

" Ne..."

" Chukae... Akhirnya impian anak itu terwujud"

" Impian apa?" Tanya Minnie

" Tentu saja untuk menjadi istri seorang Jung Yunho yang amat dicintainya itu"

" Mwo? Mak-maksudmu?"

" Aku beri kau rahasia karena kau tunangannya! Jaejoong adalah fansmu sejak masuk ke sekolah ini! Dan... Dia selalu... Aku tekankan sekali lagi SELALU meneropongmu dari kelas, memastikan kau masuk dan saat kau berpidato ataupun ikut lomba dia akan merekammu diponselnya" Bisik Yoochun

" MWOO!"

" Uhuk ... Uhuk..."

" Minnie ah... Gwaenchana? Minum dulu! Kau sampai tersedak!" Ucap Yoochun

" Ya! Jidat hyung! Jangan panggil aku Minnie! Cukup hyungku saja"

" Ya! Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku jidat"

" Tidak akan!"

" Hey! Kalian ini. Lalu? Apa ada buktinya?" Tanyaku

" Kau bisa melihat kedalam tasnya. Banyak sekali foto juga alat teropong! Juga... Videomu ada di dalam ponselnya. Kau cek saja" Ucap Yoochun lalu menenggak minumannya " Dia amat sangat mencintaimu Yun, kalau kau memang mencintainya ucapkanlah. Aku tidak mau tidak salah pengertian bahwa cintanya selama ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan"

.

- Flashback Off -

.

Benarkah yang dikatakan Yoochun? Hah... Aku melihat tas Jaejoong disampingku. Apa tidak apa - apa membukanya? Bukankah itu tidak sopan? Tapi Aku hanya ingin membuktikan ucapan Yoochun. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri lalu tanganku bergerak ke tas milik Joongie. Aku memangku tasnya dan melihat isinya.

Omo! Sebuah teropong hitam dibagian bawahnya terdapat stiker bergambarku. Ah, ada album foto. Aku membukanya dan tercengang melihatnya. Isinya foto - fotoku juga ada beberapa fotonya tapi setelah aku perhatikan dibelakang foto itu terlihat aku. Ntah aku sedang berjalan atau berada diperpus.

Kau stalker ya Joongie?

Aku mendengar langkah kaki, aku segera memasukkan semua miliknya dan menaruh tas miliknya ke kursi disampingku, benar saja Joongie masuk dan duduk ditempatnya. Aku mulai mengajarinya mengerjakan tugas Matematika. Dia terlihat menggemaskan saat kebingungan seperti ini. Apalagi saat menggembungkan pipinya, sangat imut!

" Ah, sudah jam 4. Kita sudahi hari ini. Besok kita lanjutkan"

" Ne, gomawo untuk hari ini" Jaejoong langsung memasukkan buku - bukunya kedalam tas

" Hmm... Jae..."

" Ne?"

" Kau langsung pulang?" Tanyaku

" Aniya, aku akan pergi bersama Hyun Joong hari ini. Aku duluan ne"

DEG

Appo... Hatiku sakit mendengarnya akan pergi bersama namja lain.

" Kau pergi kemana?"

" Kemanapun aku pergi apa urusanmu?"

" Eh?"

" Tidak ada kan? Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Ucpanya meninggalkanku sendirian

Tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya pergi dan bicara tentang hubungan kami. Tapi... Hah... Aku juga ingin pulang bersamanya.. Ya sudahlah... Aku minta jemput Shin ahjusshi saja.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang, langkahku terhenti saat melihat Joongie dan namja bernama Hyun Joong berjalan berdampingan. Mereka tertawa bersama, Joongie tidak seperti itu saat bersamaku hari ini! Aku lihat Hyun Joong merangkul pundak Joongie.

DEG

Dadaku terasa sakit lagi.

" Jaejoong ah!" Teriakku, Jaejoong menoleh

" Ne?"

Dia menghampiriku

" Jangan pergi... Aku ingin bicara" Lirihku

" Eh? Tidak bisa aku sudah berjanji. Apa Shin ahjusshi tidak menjemputmu? Mau aku antar pulang?"

" Shin ahjusshi sebentar lagi datang"

" Ah, ya sudah. Annyeong Yun"

" Jae..."

Aku melihat Joongie menarik Hyun Joong kedalam mobilnya. Sakit itu merasukiku lagi. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak membiarkanku berbicara. Apa susahnya mendengarkanku bicara?

Tak lama Shin ahjusshi datang, setelah sampai aku berlari ke kamar Minnie.

BRAKK

" OMO! Kau kenapa Hyung?" Changmin kaget setengah mati lalu duduk diatas tempat tidurnya

" Bisa buat aku seperti Hyun Joong?"

" Eoh? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Aku menceritakan kejadian hari ini padanya, jujur saja aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada Changmin. Dia lebih tahu masalah seperti ini.

" Kau ini bagaimana hyung! Kau kan bisa menariknya dan katakan jangan pergi dengan namja lain! 'Aku cemburu!' begitu…"

" Itu tidak sopan Minnie ah..."

" Tidak sopan? Kau melakukan hal yang paling tidak sopan! Meniduri Jaejoong hyung tanpa terikat hubungan pernikahan! Masih berfikir menarik Jae hyung dihadapan Hyun Joong itu tidak sopan?!"

" Hmm..." Aku menunduk. Sungguh malu untuk membicarakannya

" Kau tak lihat? Hyun Joong sepertinya menyukai Jae hyung! Kau punya saingan hyung pabbo!"

" Aku tidak pabbo!"

" Ne, kau pabbo! Kau melepaskan orang yang benar - benar mencintaimu!"

" Aku tidak melepaskannya! Tidak akan pernah!"

" Katakanlah itu padanya Hyung! Dia akan senang dan tidak akan meragukanmu lagi"

" Jadi? Intinya kau mau membantuku tidak!"

" Ish! Hyung ini!" Ucap Minnie lalu tersenyum lebar

.

~ Yunho POV End ~

.

" Hah..."

Terdengar helaan nafas seseorang. Seorang namja duduk menyadarkan dirinya pada pohon yang ada di belakang sekolahnya

" Gwaenchana Jae?"

" Nan molla!"

" Kau masih belum tahu keberadaannya?"

" Ne!"

" Termasuk dongsaengnya?"

" Ne! Namja tiang listrik dan hyung culunnya itu tidak ada kabarnya! Kau tahu namja culun itu mematikan ponselnya! Bayangkan kesalnya aku! Dia kabur kemana coba!" Jaejoong mulai marah - marah

" Aigoo... Kau memanggilnya namja culun tapi masih mencintainya! Mereka sudah tidak masuk sekolah hampir dua minggu. Pihak sekolah pun tak tahu kemana mereka..."

.

~ Jaejoong POV ~

.

Kemana Yunho menghilang? Sudah hampir dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah, ponselnya mati. Emailku tidak dibalas, aku kerumahnya tapi tidak ada orang, bertanya pada orangtuaku. Mereka juga tidak tahu. Apa lagi orangtuaku yang super sibuk itu tengah di Afrika melihat jerapah...

" Yun... Kau dimana? Dasar namja culun cupu tidak berperasaan!" Teriakku

Aku dan Yoochun berjalan ke arah kelas karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

" Kyaaaa! Jae oppa! Kenapa dengan wajahmu!" Seorang yeoja berteriak

" Oppa! Ini untukmu" Seorang yeoja bername tag Jessica menghampiriku dan memberikan kotak

" Gomawo" Kataku tersenyum tipis

" Omo! Sudah berapa lama kami tidak melihat senyummu oppa! Terlebih namja nerd itu memonopolimu seenak hatinya! Hah... Syukur deh dia tidak disini!"

" Kau senang?"

" Tentu saja! Namja nerd itu tidak memonopilimu lagi kan oppa" Ucap Jessica lalu menggandeng lenganku

Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dilenganku. Aku mendekat ke arah tempat sampah.

" Terima kasih atas coklatnya, tapi kau membuat mood ku buruk" Ucapku meremas kotak itu lalu menjatuhkannya ke tempat sampah

Jessica memandangku dengan mata berkaca - kaca. Namun aku tidak peduli! Siapapun yang berani menghina Yunie! Aku akan membencinya.

" Kajja Chun, tidak usah mengurusi yeoja jelek ini" Ucapku lalu berjalan ke arah kelas

" MWO?!" Semua yang ada disana berteriak namun aku tidak peduli

Aku duduk ditempatku memandang kearah gerbang. Ntah kenapa aku masih menunggunya. Aku sangat yakin dia akan ke sekolah

" Jae ah? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau kasar Jae"

" Kau membela mereka?"

" Bukan begitu sepupuku yang pabbo!" Yoochun mencubit pipiku

" Aw aw aw! Appo!"

" Seperti bukan dirimu saja! Kau moody an sekarang"

" Hah... Mollayo..."

" Kyaaa! KYYYAAAAA"!

" Aish, yeoja - yeoja itu berisik! Kali ini apa yang mereka teriaki?"

" Jae! Lihat itu Changmin!"

.

~ Jaejoong POV End ~

.

Jaejoong langsung menolah dia menatap pemandangan yang terjadi di gerbang sekolah. Tampaklah dua namja tinggi sedang perjalan santai. Yang satu semua sangat mengenalnya, Jung Changmin. Yang satu lagi?

" Yunie!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Yunie? Mwo?! Yunho?! Itu Yunho? Tidak mungkin!"Yoochun berteriak pula, Jaejoong memukul kepala Yoochun

" Wae? Aku tidak percaya itu Yunho!"

Bagaimama percaya? Namja culun itu berubah 360 derajat dalam hal pakaian dan wajah. Lihat saja, dia sudah tidak pakai kacamata tebal, rambutnya tidak klimis dan pakaiannya yang tidak rapi. ( bayangin aja appa di wrong number )

" Aku sangat mengenal garis - garis wajah dan tubuhnya! Cara jalannya pun sama! Pabbo! Ini pakai teropongku kalau tidak percaya!" Ucap Jaejoong memberikan teropong yang diberikan Jaejoong, Yoochun memakainya dan langsung membelalakan matanya

" Omo! Dia operasi plastik dimana?"

PLETAK

" Itu asli! Semuanya!"

" Ne ne ne! Kau sangat mengenal tubuhnya karena sudah menyentuhnya!"

" Ya! Kau ingin kupukul lagi?!"

" Sudah Jae! Appoyo!" Ucap Yoochun sambil memegamgi kepalanya

" Ck..."

Jaejoong meneropong kembali, dia memperhatikan pergerakan Yunho. Namun kemudian mencemberutkan bibirnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aku tidak suka pemanpilan barunya! Dia akan dikelilingi yeoja - yeoja gatel yang minta di garuk!"

" Aigoo..."

" Aku akan menghampirinya!" Ucap Jaejoong

Namun sebelum beranjak, bel berbunyi. Jaejoong makin kesal lalu kembali meneropong Yunho yang sudah berada dikelas.

Deg

Mata Jaejoong menangkap sesuatu. Yunho memandang kearahnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya

' Omo! Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu aku meneropongnya!' Batin Jaejoong lalu meletakkan teropongnya didalam tas miliknya

Kaki Jaejoong sangat gatal. Dia ingin sepecatnya menghampiri Yunho. Dia menghentak - hentakkan pelan kakinya. Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum melirik kearah Jaejoong.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jaejoong segera berlari diikuti oleh Yoochun dibelakangnya yang kalah dalam berlari. Dia berhenti tak jauh dari kelas Yunho. Menumpukan tangannya pada lutut, mengambil nafas. Dan matanya membulat melihat keadaan dihadapannya. Yoochun yang baru sampai tidak berada disamping Jaejoong, dia merasakan aura gelap Jaejoong.

" YA!" Teriak Jaejoong

Semua mata memandang Jaejoong. Yeoja yang mengelilingi Yunho mulai mundur saat Jaejoong melangkah maju. Disamping Yunho berdiri Changmin.

PLETAK

" Appo!" Teriak Changmin

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungmu! Kenapa dia begini!" Bentak Jaejoong pada Changmin " Apa tiang listrik ini memaksamu? Apa yang dialakukannya sampai kau seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong bertolak pinggang menatap Yunho

" Kau tidak suka penampilanku?"

" Bagaimana kau bisa suka kalau kau dikelilingi yeoja - yeoja aneh yang minta digaruk ini! Kajja ikut aku!" Jaejoong menarik Yunho

Changmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada hyung tersayanganya. Yoochun mendekat, disana ada Kyuhyun juga Junsu.

" Kajja, kita ke kantin saja. Lapar" Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke kantin

Sementara itu, ternyata uri Jaejoong yang sedang moody an itu mengajak ups... Lebih tepatnya menarik paksa Yunho ke dalam toilet. Jaejoong berdiri didepan Yunho.

" Apa yang dilakukan food monster itu padamu? Kenapa seperti ini? Aigoo! Awas saja tiang listrik itu nanti. Mana kaca matamu Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari membereskan rambut Yunho yang menurutnya berantakan itu

" ..."

" Wae? Kenapa diam? Mana kacamatamu?" Tanya Jaejoong kali ini menatap Yunho

GREP

Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat kaget, dia membelalakan matanya. Tak menyangka Yunho akan seperti ini.

" Bo..Go..Shippo..." Lirih Yunho laku memeluk Jaejoong dan menyesap harum pada leher Jaejoong

" Eh? Na-nado Yun.. Kajja... Bereskan penampilanmu dulu!"

" Aku tidak mau"

Jaejoong sedikit mendorong pelukan Yunho lalu memandang sang namjachingu.

" Wae? Kau senang dikelilingi yeoja - yeoja itu?!" Tanya Jaejoong lalu memajukan bibirnya

" Aniya, dengan begini kau akan mendengarkanku bicara. Kajja kita bicara"

" Memang aku tidak mendengarkanmu?"mi

" Ne, kau bahkan lebih memilih pergi dengan Hyun Joong daripada bicara denganku! Nanti pulang sekolah, aku akan kekelasmu. Ne?"Ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum

" Omo!"

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong

" Kau benar Yunie? Kenapa seperti ini? Yunie ku tidak pernah seperti ini! Dia pemalu!"

" Nanti akan kuceritakan! Kajja... Kita keluar, kau belum makan bukan?"

" Ne"

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong membeku. Benarkah ini Yunhonya?

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong yang masih membeku, Jaejoong hanya menurut sambil memandang tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yunho. Perpuluh - puluh mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda, ada yang iri, panas, cemburu, senang dan lain - lain.

Setelah sampai, Jaejoong duduk disebelah Yunho. Yunho masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

" Bagaimana Jae hyung mau makan kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu darinya hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Aku akan menyuapinya"

" MWOOO!" YooSuChangKyu dan Jaejoong berteriak kaget

" Ada apa? Kajja Joongie... Makan..."

Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum bingung namun menikmatinya. Yunho tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Semoga ini adalah perubahan positif untuknya. Namun dia juga tetap tidak suka karena nanti banyak yeoja yang akan mendekati Yunie nya!

" Yun? In-ini benar kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

.

Jeng Jeng...

Masalah datang lagi... Bisa tebakkan siapa dia?

Sengaja bikin bingung siapa tunangannya si Yunpa... aku ga bisa pisah in mereka karena mereka itu satu... heheheheheh...

Thanks to

Yunholic, Endah .N, Joongmax, yuu, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Onkey Shipper04, Dhea Kim, Uzumaki Narusasu, lee sunri hyun, ryukey, FiWonKyu0102, Rly. yang udah kasih ripiu...

Juga silent reader yang udah nyempetin baca, thanks ^^

Aku masih terima saran n kritik dari kalian kok.


	9. Chapter 9

**My nerdy Yunie **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating T ke M trus NC21

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong membeku. Benarkah ini Yunhonya?

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong yang masih membeku, Jaejoong hanya menurut sambil memandang tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yunho. Perpuluh - puluh mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda, ada yang iri, panas, cemburu, senang dan lain - lain.

Setelah sampai, Jaejoong duduk disebelah Yunho. Yunho masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

" Bagaimana Jae hyung mau makan kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu darinya hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Aku akan menyuapinya"

" MWOOO!" YooSuChangKyu dan Jaejoong berteriak kaget

" Ada apa? Kajja Joongie... Makan..."

Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum bingung namun menikmatinya. Yunho tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Semoga ini adalah perubahan positif untuknya. Namun dia juga tetap tidak suka berarti banyak yeoja yang akan mendekati Yunie nya!

" Yun? In-ini benar kau?" Seorang yeoja berkata dari belakang

Kelompok dimeja itu menoleh. Changmin menunjukkan ekspresi dingin melihat yang datang. Yunho membeku ditempat.

" Ahra ya..." Ucapnya pelan

" Bogoshippo!" Teriak yeoja itu lalu memeluk Yunho membuat

Jaejoong kaget dan melebarkan matanya karena merasa miliknya dipegang oleh orang lain.

" Ah-ahra ya... Lepas..."

" Kau ini!" Ucap Ahra lalu melepaskan pelukannya

" Akhirnya kau merubah penampilanmu! Apa demi aku? Apa kau menungguku?"

" Percaya diri sekali" Ujar Changmin

" Eoh? Minnie ah! Apa kabar? Kau makin tampan, tapi lebih tampan hyungmu sih..."

" Tidak usah memanggilku Minnie! Menggelikan...!"

" Waeyo? Ah Yun! Hari ini kajja kita jalan! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

" Maaf ahjumma! Tak bisakah kau lihat Yunie KU sangat terganggu denganmu?" Akhirnya Jaejoong bersuara

" Ah-ahjumma? Apa kau buta? Siapa kau? Dan panggilan apa itu? Yunie mu? Aish! Menggelikan..." Ucap Ahra

" Mwo! Ya!" Bentak Jaejoong

" Joongie, sudahlah. Ahra, kenalkan dia namjachinguku. Jaejoong"

" MWO?!" Ahra berteriak, Changmin tersenyum senang

" Aish! Berisik!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Andwe! Tidak mungkin! Dia namja?! Dan dia namjachingumu? Aku akan adukan pada orangtuamu Yun!"

" Kami dijodohkan..." Ucap Yunho

" Ya! Kau dipaksa? Omona!"

" Aniya! Sudahlah Ahra... Dia namjachinguku. Aku berubah karenanya. Kajja Joongie"

Tiba - tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong meninggalkan Ahra yang masih cengo.

" Dengar itu Ahjumma nenek sihir. Mereka itu saling mencintai. Awas kau mengganggu mereka!" Ancam Changmin lalu ikut meninggalkan kantin

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju kelasnya. Dia duduk disamping Jaejoong.

" Dia itu siapa Yun?"

" Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Aku kelas ne? Nanti aku akan kemari. Tunggu aku ne?"

" Hem!" Jawab jaejoong mengangguk antusias

Cup

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan kemudian meninggal Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah. Teman - teman sekelasnya menatap lapar pemandangan yang indah itu.

Nasib memang nasib. Ternyata yeoja bernama Go Ahra murid pindahan yang sekelas dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap tidak suka yeoja itu. Seenaknya saja memeluk Yunhonya.

Jaejoong sedang menunggu Yunho setelah pulang sekolah, dia ditemani oleh Yoochun.

Brakk!

Ahra menggebrak meja Jaejoong.

" Omo! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan yeoja gila!"

" Ya! Kau namja jadi - jadian! Kau apakan Yunho sampai dia begitu! Yunho pasti tidak menyukaimu! Kau paksa! Iya kan?!"

" Kau idiot atau bodoh? Kau ini siapanya eoh? Dasar yeoja gila" Teriak Jaejoong, Yoochun hanya bisa diam memandang sepupunya yang sedang marah - marah itu

" Aku cinta pertamanya! Puas?!"

Deg

" Joongie..."

Jaejoong dan Ahra menengok, Yunho berdiri di depan kelas diikuti Changmin, Junsu juga Kyuhyun dibelakangnya

" Yunhooo... Kau menemui?" Ucap Ahra lalu mendekati Yunho" Yun! Namja itu membentakku! Menyebalkan!"

Aish, selain menyebalkan ternyata Ahra senang sekali memutarbalikkan fakta.

" Mwo? Ya! Kau duluan yang menggebrak mejaku! Yeoja gila!"

" Yun..." Rengek Ahra pada Yunho

" Mian Ahra, aku kemari menjemput Jaejoong. Kami akan pergi. Kajja Joongie..."

Yunho membuka tangannya Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek pada Ahra. Dia mengambil tasnya, berjalan kearah Yunho lalu menggandeng Yunho. Changmin dan Yoochun menahan tawanya.

" Annyeong Ahra sshi" Jaejoong tersenyum semanis mungkin sebelum meninggalkan Ahra dan YooSuMin.

Mobil yang dikendarai Yunho berhenti di cafe tempat Yunjae kencan pertama. Yunho mengambil duduk diujung. Jaejoong memakan eskrimnya dengan riang. Yunho memperhatikannya.

" Berantakan..." Ujar Yunho lalu membersihkan sudut bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong merona diperlakukan sangat manis oleh Yunho

" Gomawo..."

" Cheonma..."

" Jadi Yun... Hmm... Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

" Hmm... Kau ingat pertemuan keluarga kita? Kau terus saja bicara tanpa mendengarkanku. Saat esoknya aku ingin bicara kau malah pergi bersama namja bernama Hyun Joong itu!"

" Saat itu aku takut Yun..."

" Takut?"

" Aku takut kau akan membatalkan pertunganmu denganku. Jadi aku menghindar..."

" Jinjja?"

" Ne! Lalu kau kemana dua minggu ini?"

" Changminnie... Aku mengikuti Minnie... Dia yang membantuku merubah semuanya Jae... Maafkan aku yang polos... Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

" Apa saja yang dilaiukan Food monster itu?"

" Kau akan kaget jika mengetahuinya. Biarkan ini jadi rahasiaku dan Changmin ne? " Ucap Yunho laku tersenyum manis

DEG

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan kencang. Dia menyukai debaran keras ini.

" Dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan pernah membatalkan pertunangan kita Joongie ah... Ucapan Minnie membuatku sadar. Aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang mencintaiku. Saranghae Joongie..." Ucap Yunho mengelus pipi lembut Jaejoong yang memerah

TES

Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya, kata - kata yang ditunggu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut sang namjachingu. Jaejoong terharu.

" Waeyo? Kenapa menangis?"

" Ak... Aku bahagia Yun... Gomawo..."

" Ne..." Yunho mengusap airmata Jaejoong

" Lalu Ahra siapa?"

" Kau akan mempercayaiku bukan?"

" Hum! Joongie percaya!" Jaejoong mengangguk mantap

" Saat masih Junior High School, dia terus mengikuti, mengklaim aku sebagai namjachingunya. Sampai akhirnya dia bosan dan meninggalkanku saat aku pikir dia adalah yeoja yang bisa aku percaya dan bisa kujadikan teman, dia bilang aku membosankan dan membuatnya jenuh. Dari sana aku mulai tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, kecuali keluargaku. Padahal minnie sudah memperingatkanku agar menjauh darinya. Karena Ahra hubunganku dengan Minnie jadi menjauh, setelah Ahra menghilang aku berjanji akan menjaga Minnie dengan baik..."

" Maka dari itu kau sungguh mempercayainya ya? Sampai cerita kita melakukan this n that?"

" I... Itu..." Yunho menunduk

" Lain kali jangan bicarakan kejadian pribadi kita padanya. Okay?" Ucap Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dan Yunho mengangguk

" Oya, satu lagi. Tadi Ahra bilang bahwa dia cinta pertamamu. Benarkah?" Jaejoong menatap sendu Yunho, Yunho tersenyum

" Saat itu aku tidak mengerti cinta... Cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu... Percayalah..." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong bersemu merah lalu menunduk malu.

" Joongie ya..."

" Ne?"

" Kau suka dengan pekerjaan sampinganmu?"

" Pekerjaan sampingan?" Jaejoong bingung, dia tidak pernah memiliki pekerjaan sampingan

" Kau mengumpulkan foto juga videoku bahkan meneropongku dari kelasmu?"

" Omo! Si-siapa yang? ... PARK YOOCHUN..." Desis Jaejoong

" Kau kan sudah memilikiku... Tidak usah meneropong lagi ne?"

" Waeyo?!" Tanya Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Kajja.. Sudah sore... Kita pulang"

" Ne..."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan itu dengan antusias. Dengan erat Jaejoong menggengam tangan Yunho. Yunho menepikan mobilnya dipinggir sungai Han. Ini sudah malam namun Jaejoong belum mau dipulangkan kerumahnya.

" Indahnya..."

" Hey... Sudah malam..."

" Eomma dan Appa sedang ke Afrika! Aku sendirian..."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak namun kemudian menikmati semua sentuhan Yunho. Yunho semakin menuntut, Jaejoong membuka akses kemulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Yunho bermain didalamnya. Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho. Dan dengan perlahan Jaejoong memindahkan tubuhnya keatas pangkuan Yunho yang berada dibelakang stir mobil.

" Nghh..." Lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir Jaejoong Jari Jaejoong perlahan membuka kemeja seragam Yunho. Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya.

" Ap..pa yang kau lakukan Joongie?"

" Aku merindukanmu..." Bisik Jaejoong seduktif sambil mengelus tengkuk Yunho

" Nado" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong

" Aku juga merindukan litlle Yunie..." Lirih Jaejoong sembari menggesekan bagian bawahnya pada Yunho

" Mwo?!"

" Kajja Yun... Aku benar - benar merindukannya..."

" Joongie ah... Aku tidak mau kita melakukannya sebelum kita menikah..."

" Andwe! Joongie mau sekarang... Yunie tidak mencintai Joongie ne?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya Yunho yang ditatap seperti itu terlihat gemas pada Jaejoong. Dicubitnya pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung.

" Hey, kenapa kau menggodaku seperti itu? Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu..."

" Tapi, Yunie tidak mau menyentuh Joongie..."

" Boo..."

" Boo? Nugu? Apa kah selingkuhanmu Yun? Hiks..." Sekarang terdengar suara isakan

" Ya... Boo itu panggilanku untukmu. Ingat ne? Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu selain aku..."

Yunho mengakhiri kata - katanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Jaejoong dengan ganas Yunho mulai menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya membiarkan Yunho bertindak lebih jauh. Sedangan tangan Jaejoong terus membuka kancing kemeja Yunho kemudian mengelus perut sixpack milik sang kekasih.

" Nghhhh..." Yunho melenguh

Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong kemudian tangannya masuk kedalam seragam Jaejoong mencari titik sensitif Jaejoong.

" Ngh... oohh..."

" Boo... Kita melakukannya disini?" Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Yunho mengembalikan Jaejoong ke tempat duduknya dan menurunkan jok mobil itu. Yunho berada diatas Jaejoong, mengucupi serta membuat tanda dileher Jaejoong. Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong yang telah bengkak, tangannya dengan lincah membuka seragam Jaejoong lalu mengelus niple Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah hebat.

" Yunhh... Aku sudah tidak tahan.. Hh..."

" Sabar baby..."

Jaejoong yang dipanggil baby merona merah. Ini pertama kalinya Yunuo memanggilnya baby bukan? sehingga membiarkan Yunho melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Yunho membuka celana Jaejoong hingga ke boxer hitam bergambar hello kitty nya. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengurut little Joongie yang sudah bangun. Sedangkan tangannya satu lagi gencar dinipple kanan Jaejoong dan bibirnya membekap bibir Jaejoong.

" Yunhh... Nghh... Fasthh.. Terhh... Ahhhh!"

" Ne... Sabarlah..."

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya tiba - tiba sehingga Jaejoong mendesah penuh kekecewaan. Tapi kemudian Yunho menurunkan badannya dan mengulum junior Jaejoong.

" Ahh! Fasterhhh... Nghh... Yunhhh.. Akkhhhh!"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan klimaksnya dalam mulut Yunho Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati klimaksnya, setelah beberapa saat dia menindih Jaejoong dan mekumat bibir dengan kasar. Jaejoong terus saja mendesah. Terutama saat Yunho memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam hole miliknya.

" Yunhh... Mmhhh... Akuuuhh.. Ahhh... Inginhh lebihh..." Lirih Jaejoong frustasi karena tidak mendapat apa yang diinginkannya sejak tadi

" Tidak sabaran" Ucap yunho kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong Yunho membuka sedikit kaki Jaejoong, setelah mengambil aba - aba dia mendorong juniornya. Awalnya Jaejoong mendesah karena sakit. Namun rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

" Faster... Ahhh! Yunie beaaarrhhh... Hmmm.. Ahhh! Fasterrhhh!"

" Sshhhh... Mhhh... Ahhhh"

" Aku mau... Ahhh! YUNIIEEE!"

" AHHHH..." Yunho ambruk diatas tubuh polos Jaejoong. Dia sungguh lelah.

" Ngantuk..."

Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya dengan pelan lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya, Jaejoong bangkit lalu menuju pangkuan Yunho. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. "

Kajja, pakai seragammu. Kita pulang"

" Joongie mu ini lelah Yunie bear..."

" Bear?"

" Hmm... Saat melihat film dokumentasi tentang beruang, Joongie pikir Yunie sama seperti beruang yang sedang mengamuk saat bersama Joongie..." Ucap Jaejoong menunduk malu

Yunho menatap gemas kekasihnya. Ia kira Jaejoong adalah sosok yang cool. Namun perlahan dia tahu Jaejoong merupakan makhluk paling indah yang manja juga pemalu. Cup Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

" Hmm... Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong pelan

" Ne?" Yunho memainkan rambut halus milik Jaejoong

" Eomma bilang, Joongie harus hati - hati saat berhubungan..."

" Waeyo?" " Joongie bisa hamil. Tapi Joongie tidak mengerti bagaimana Joongie bisa hamil?" Ucapnya lalu tertidur dalam pangkuan Yunho.

GLUP

Yunho dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Otak cerdasnya berputar dengan cepat. Dia mengeluarkan semua spermanya didalam tubuh Joongie. Saat pertama kali melakukannya juga. Malam itu, dengan Jaejoong yang berada dipelukannya dia terus berdoa semoga perbuatannya tidak menghasilkan apa - apa. Karena Yunho ingin Jaejoong lulus sekolah terlebih dahulu. Menggapai impiannya baru menikah dan memiliki anak.

Setelah terasa cukup beristirahat, Yunho memakaikan seragam milik Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang. Yunho menggendong ala bridal style menuju kamar Jaejoong. Mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam tidur manisnya. Sebelumnya dia juga sudah membersihkan dan memakaikan piyama pada Jaejoong. Seberkas cahaya mengusik seseorang yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

" Ngghh..." Dia menggeliat, mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman. Namun tidurnya terganggu oleh tangan yang mengelus pipinya.

" Joongie ah... Irrona..."

" Ne Eomma... Nghhh..."

' Sejak kapan suara Eomma jadi berat seperti ini? Seperti suara pria? Omo!'

" Yu... Yunie?" Jaejoong segera bangkit dan memandang sekeliling. Ini rumahnya. Lalu?

" Kau menginap disini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tidak... Tadi malam aku hanya mengantarkanmu, membersihkan tubuhmu, memakaikan piyama lalu pulang. Hmmm... Kajja, mandilah... Aku tunggu dibawah ne?"

CUP

Setelah mencium kilat bibir Jaejoong, Yunho menuju ke ruang makan. Orangtua Jaejoong sudah pulang dari Afrika tadi pagi. Dan dia akan makan pagi dirumah namjachingunya. Setelah 30 menit, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan langsung duduk disamping Yunho.

" Aigo, sungguh cocok kalian bersama. Eomma senang sekali..."

Jaejoong tersenyum bangga, sedangkan Yunho tersenyum gaje.

" Ah! Eomma tidak menyangka kau sangat tampan seperti ini Yun... Aigoo... Jaejoong sangat pintar memilih pacar ne?"

" Eomma... Jangan menggodaku terus!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya namun dia ingat sesuatu " Omo! Aku belum membuatkan bekal untuk Yunie! Tunggu ne..."

" Nanti saja, makan dulu" Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga duduk kembali

" Aku akan sarapan di mobil saja Yun..."

" Kita bisa makan dikantin"

" Andwe! Lambungmu sensitif. Aku tidak mau kau makan sembarangan. Tunggu ne?"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan bergulat dengan bahan makanan, orangtua Jaejoong tersenyum melihat anaknya yang manja sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi pribadi yang mandiri.

" Dia sangat perhatian ne?" Tanya Heechul

" Ne ahjumma..."

" Panggil eomma dan appa! Jangan ahjumma. Kita akan jadi keluarga Yun..."

" Ah, ne eomma.."

" Appa perhatikan nilainya pun naik. Apa kalian sering belajar bersama?" Tanya Hangeng

" Ne Appa. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan"

" Baguslah..."

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

" Yun..."

" Ne?"

" Bisa tidak pulang nanti kita cari manisan durian dan salak? Aku ingin sekali..."

" Mwo? Manisan durian dan salak?" Tanya Yunho heran

" Ne"

" Mau cari dimana?"

" Dimana saja! Pokonya aku ingin! Kajja! Kita berangkat. Appa Eomma, kami berangkat"

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Yunho ketika mereka selesai berpamitan. Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh Hangeng.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Hangeng

" Aku harus memastikannya dulu. Hmm... Sebelum terlambat aku akan menelepon Kibum. Jja... Bersiaplah... Kau juga harus bekerja aniya?"

" Ne..."

.

Yunho menepikan mobilnya diparkiran sekolah. Menggandeng Jaejoong menuju kelasnya. Jaejoong sungguh menikmati pagi ini tapi, dia tetap tidak suka Yunho menjadi perhatian para yeoja - yeoja.

" Aku kekelas ne?" Pamit Yunho

" Hum... Nanti aku akan kekelasmu jam istirahat"

" Tidak usah. Aku akan menjemputmu mulai hari ini" Ucap Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong merona lalu mengangguk

Cup

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu meninggalkannya. Jaejoong masuk ke kelas, Ahra memandang sinis Jaejoong. Dia tidak suka Yunho berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Apa lagi setelah perubahan kutu buku itu menjadi flower boy. Dia sungguh tidak rela!

" Dari mana kau Chun?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat sepupunya baru duduk disampingnya

" Bertemu Suie..."

" Ah! Aku lihat dia namja polos. Apa kau mempermainkannya? Changmin bisa mencincangmu"

" Aniya, aku baru kali ini merasakan hal seperti ini Jae ah.. Ternyata menyukai seseorang itu memang menyenangkan. Aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Suie seksi itu..."

" MWO? Jinjja?! Kau harus mentraktirku kalau begitu"

" Hahahahaha... Kau ini..."

.

- Jam istirahat -

.

Yunho berdiri didepan kelas Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat namjachingunya ada didepan. Namun, senyumnya hilang saat Ahra mendekati Yunho.

" Oppa, kajja kita ke kantin..." Rengek Ahra

" Mian, aku kemari untuk menjemput Joongie..."

" Tapi..."

" Ya! Nenek lampir! Minggir...!" Ucap Jaejoong galak

" Kajja Yunie..." Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho dengan mesra.

Yunho terkekeh lalu mengambil bekal yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong, dia membawakan bekal tersebut Mereka berdua duduk dibelakang sekolah. Dibawah pohon maple. Ah... Indah sekali pemandangan seperti itu.

" Mashita..."

" Itu bulgogi masakan Eomma. Aku tadi kan kesiangan, jadi hanya bisa membuatkanmu telur gulung" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Gwaenchana. Ini enak... Sungguh"

" Gomawo..." Jaejoong tiba - tiba tersipu lalu menunduk, mencoba fokus pada makanannya. Eiii... Mana ni si eomma yang agresif...

Selesai makan, mereka berbincang. Namun, Jaejoong segera duduk diantara kaki - kaki jenjang milik Yunho. Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat. Mereka menikmati jam makan siang yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Pulang sekolah, Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho, YooSuChangKu menuju parkiran mobil. Mereka sangat bingung dengan keinginan Jaejoong.

" Pokonya kalian harus mencarinya!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Mencari apa?" Tanya Junsu

" Junsu carikan aku jajangmyun yang saaaannngggaaaaattt pedas, Yoochun juga cari sosis bakar rasa nanas, lalu lalu lalu hmmmm... Kyuhyun carikan aku es krim rasa Barbeque dan kau Minnie! Carikan aku sate kambing saja, kajja Yun... Kau juga harus mencari manisan salak dan durian kan?"

" Ya! Hyung mana ada es krim barbeque?" Protes Kyuhyun

" Lalu sosis bakar rasa nanas?"

" Jaejoong hyung... Tega sekali! Lagipula kenapa kami harus menurutimu?" Tanya Changmin

" Yunie ah! Mereka tidak mau hueeee! Hiks! Yunie!" Jaejoong menangis keras lalu memeluk Yunho membuat semua menatapnya cengo, seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal cool menangis seperti anak umur 5 tahun

" Ka-kalian berusahalah... Aku juga mencari apa yang Joongie mau. Ne?" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah memelas

" Uljima Joongie... Kajja.. Masuk ke mobil. Kita cari manisan yang kau mau? Otte?" Rayu Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk dalam tangisannya Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan YooSuChangKyu yang merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong.

" Apa Jae hyung hamil? Kenapa minta aneh - aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin

" MWOOO!" YooSuKyu berteriak kaget

" Ya! Tidak usah kaget! Mereka kan sudah melakukannya! Wajar saja jika Jae hyung hamil" Jelas Changmin

" Tapi, Jaejoong hyung itu namja" Ucap Junsu

" Ne! Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?" Changmin memberikan senyum misteriusnya

Drrrttttt...

Yoochun menerima pesan. " Dari Jaejoong katanya 'Kalian harus menemukan makanan itu sebelum makan malam atau kalian yang akan kujadikan makan malam!'" YooSuChangKyu sweatdrop mendengarnya kemudian dengan segera mencari makanan yang diinginkan oleh Jaejoong.

.

" Kemana sih mereka? Lama sekali?" Ucap Jaejoong

Saat ini dia duduk dibelakang rumah Yunho menunggu teman - temananya datang. Ini kali pertamanya ke rumah Yunho dan dia sangat terpesona dengan rumah sederhana bergaya Jepang itu.

" Sabarlah... Ini, minum dulu susu rasa pisangnya"

" Ne" Jaejoong tersenyum riang dan mengambil susu pisang dari tangan Yunho

" Hyung!" Yunjae menoleh, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah ada disana dengan membawa plastik.

" Ini! Aku hampir gila mencarinya! Aigoo... Aku sampai harus mencari selai nanas dulu! " Protes Yoochun

" Aku bahkan harus memaksa penjual es krim memasukkan saus BBQ dalam adonan es krim !"

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan Yoochun maupun Kyuhuun. Dia sibuk memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh teman - temannya. Sedangkan semua yanb disitu memandang Jaejoong dengan cengo.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang justru mengelus kepala Jaejoong saat makan. Menurutnya Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan seperti itu.

" Terima kasih semua! Besok aku akan memasakan bekal untuk kalian semua" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tersenyum manis

Changmin sangat senang mendengarnya, dia memang sangat menyukai masakan Jaejoong. Esoknya saat pelajaran olahraga, Jaejoong meminta izin untuk beristirahat karena perutnya sangat sakit setelah lari memutari lapangan. Dia duduk memandangi teman - temannya.

Namun perlahan dia berjalan kearah ruang kesehatan. Tubuhnya benar - benar terasa remuk. Setelah mendapat izin dari penjaga ruang kesehatan, dia berbaring disalah satu tempat tidur disana. Tak lama dia tertidur dengan pulas.

Saat jam istirahat Yunho segera keluar kelas sebelum para yeoja mendatanginya. Namun, saat sampai dikelas dia tidak mendapati namjachingunya.

" Yoochun ah... Jaejoong oedie?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia diruang kesehatan"

" Mwo? Wae?" Tanya Yunjo panik

" Saat pelajaran olahraga, dia mengeluh perutnya sakit lalu ke ruang kesehatan dan belum kembali. Ini, bawalah untuk makan siang kalian"

" Oh? Bekal?"

" Ne, dia membuatkan bekal untuk kita. Bahkan diberi nama" Ucap Yoochun

" Baiklah... Aku keruang kesehatan dulu" Ucap Yunho kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya

" Oppa! Mau kemana? Kau bawa bekal?" Ahra tiba - tiba datang menginterupsi

" Ne... Aku mau keruang kesehatan. Makan bersama Joongie"

" Mwo? Lebih baik denganku saja! Kajja!" Ahra menarik lengan Yunho

" Mianhae, Joongie sudah membuatkan bekal. Akh pergi dulu" Ucap Yunho lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Ahra.

Yoochun yang melihatnya menahan tawa, seperyinya dimata Yunho hanya Jaejoong saja yang tampak nyata.

Yunho masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan dan mendapati Jaejoong tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dia duduk disamping Jaejoong lalu mengelus pipi lembut Jaejoong. Lalu tangannya turun menuju perut Jaejoong dan mengelusnya.

" Apa disini ada sesuatu? Hmmm.. Aku harus apa Joongie ah?" Yunho bukanlah orang bodoh, dia segera mencari tahu tentang Jaejoongnya.

Menurut buku yang dia baca kemungkinan besar Jaejoong sedang hamil makanya cepat sekali merasa lelah dan selalu menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi, dia harus memeriksakan Jaejoong ke dokter agar tahu kepastiannya

. " Nghh... Yunie?"

" Ah... Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" Aku baikan... Nghhh... Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Jaejoong segera duduk kemudian mengambil cermin lipatnya dan melakukan olah raga wajahnya, Yunho terkekeh melihatnya

" Tidak lama... Kajja, kita makan... Dan pulang nanti, Kim Eomma menyuruh kita untuk ke dokter. Tidak apa - apa ne?"

" Eomma terlalu melebih - lebihkan!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Hahahah... Kau ini menggemaskan sekali" Yunho mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong

" Sakit Yunie!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membalas Yunho dengan mencubit pipinya dan tertawa bersama

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang diruang kesehatan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memandang benci pada Jaejoong.

" Awas kau namja jadi - jadian!"

Pulang sekolah sesuai janji, Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu dengan Heechul disalah satu rumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa Yuho dan Heechul menunggu dokter dengan sabar berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang berlari kesana kemari karena tidak sabar.

Padahal menurut Jaejoong dia hanya kelelahan, tapi Eommanya pasti berlebihan.

" Mianhae, harus saya tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk... Hmmm Tuan Jaejoong positif"

" Joongie positif apa?" Tiba - tiba Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang

" Hamil, 1 minggu..."

Hana

Dul

Set

" MWOOOOO?!"

" Eh? Ada aegya disini?" Tanya Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Yunho lalu mengelus perutnya

Heechul memandang anaknya, dia memang menelepon Yunho untuk membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan kondisi Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong terlihat kecewa dengan kondisinya.

" Jaejoongie ya... Kau... Tidak kenapa - napa kan nak?" Tanya Heechul ragu.

Dia takut sang anak tidak bisa menerima keadaaannya, terlebih Jaejoong sekarang menangis.

" Joongie ah... Mian-mianhae... Jangan... Menangis" Yunho tergagap melihatnya. Dia sangat takut Jaejoong membencinya

" Hiks...hiks..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

.

Annyeong!

Akhirnya bisa update chap 9 nya walaupun kayaknya masih banys typos ToT. Aq gak biasa pake touch screen soalnya. Mianhae #bow

Untuk end, hmmm... beberapa chap lagi My Nerdy Yunie end... hah... harus say goodbye sama Jaemma mesum n Yunpa polos... ToT...

Thanks yo bwt

Para guest, cichangmin, Yjae, yippei, onkeyshipper04, danactebh, MaxMin, lee shunri hyun, zhoeuniquee, Dennis Park, cho ri rin, trisnakumara, ryukey, littlecupcakes noona, FiWonKyu0201, SiDer Tobat, farahpark, yuu, Yunjae's room, viekrungysweetpumpkin, ifa. , Dee chan - tik, rinayunjaerina, Anatha UchihaUzumakie, Yunholic, Endah N, Dhea Kim, alint2709, nanajunsu yang udah nulis ripiu n saran...

N nda lupa q ucapin tq bwt smw silent reader ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**My nerdy Yunie**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating back to T little bit M

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

.

.

Pulang sekolah sesuai janji, Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu dengan Heechul disalah satu rumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa Yuho dan Heechul menunggu dokter dengan sabar berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang berlari kesana kemari karena tidak sabar.

Padahal menurut Jaejoong dia hanya kelelahan, tapi Eommanya pasti berlebihan.

" Mianhae, harus saya tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk... Hmmm Tuan Jaejoong positif"

" Joongie positif apa?" Tiba - tiba Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang

" Hamil, 1 minggu..."

Hana

Dul

Set

" MWOOOOO?!"

" Eh? Ada aegya disini?" Tanya Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Yunho lalu mengelus perutnya

Heechul memandang anaknya, dia memang menelepon Yunho untuk membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan kondisi Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong terlihat kecewa dengan kondisinya.

" Jaejoongie ya... Kau... Tidak kenapa - napa kan nak?" Tanya Heechul ragu.

Dia takut sang anak tidak bisa menerima keadaaannya, terlebih Jaejoong sekarang menangis.

" Joongie ah... Mian-mianhae... Jangan... Menangis" Yunho tergagap melihatnya. Dia sangat takut Jaejoong membencinya

" Hiks...hiks..."

" Jaejoongie..." Heechul berdiri mengelus pundak Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk memegangi perutnya

Namun, tiba - tiba Jaejoong menerjang Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Yunho membelalakan matanya namun kemudian dia mengelus punggung kekasihnya.

" Uljima Joongie ah... Mianhae... Ini salahku..."

" Hiks... Gomawo..."

" Eh?" Yunho dan Heechul bingung

" Hiks... Gomawo sudah memberikan aegya untuk Joongie... Huweeeee... Joongie hiks... Bahagia... Hiks..." Heechul menghela nafas lega begitu pula dengan Yunho.

" Syukurlah... Jja... Jangan nangis lagi. Nanti aegya ikut bersedih" Rayu Yunho

" Ne" Jaejoong berusaha menghapus airmatanya dibantu oleh Yunho.

Heechul tersenyum bahagia melihat Yunho yang begitu perhatian pada anak satu - satunya itu. Setelah pemeriksaan mereka bertiga pergi makan malam bersama. Jaejoong sangat senang sehingga terus - terusan mengelus perutmya yang masih rata itu.

" Kau senang sekali nak?" Tanya Heechul

" Tentu Eomma... Joongie tahu Joongie salah karena berhubungan sebelum menikah dan mengecewakan Eomma dan Appa. Tapi Joongie senang ada aegya di perut Joongie..."

" Jja, karena senang makan yang banyak ne? Biar aegya sehat!" Ucap Yunho

" Neeeee" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan riang

Orangtua Yunho sangat senang dengan kabar gembira itu. Mereka segera pulang besok ke Korea hanya umtuk memberikan selamat.

" Tapi Eomma... Hmm... Bisakah Joongie home schooling nanti saja? Perut Joongie kan masih rata. Joongie masih mau ke sekolah"

" Tapi..." Heechul bimbang dengan jawabannya

" Gwaenchana... Eomma, aku akan menjaga Joongie selama disekolah. Biarkan dia sekolah" Yunho pun meyakinkan Heechul

" Baiklah..." Namun terselip rasa khawatir dalam diri Heechul

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong dan ibunya, Yunho pun pulang. Namun didepan rumah dia melihat seseorang berdiri. Yunho menghampirinya.

" Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa basi

" Oppa! Kau mengagetkanku. Hmm... Bisa kita bicara di dalam?"

" Memang Changmin kemana? Dia tidak ada?"

" Dia ada, tapi tidak membiarkanku masuk" Ahra memajukan bibirnya

" Kalau begitu aku juga sama. Silahkan pulang Ahra... Aku lelah" Ucap Yunho

Ahra kaget mendengarnya. Yunho tidak pernah berbicara kasar seperti itu padanya. Saat Yunho hendak membuka pintu, Ahra memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

" Mianhae Oppa! Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi... Hiks" Ahra menangis, dia sangat tahu Yunho tidak suka melihat wanita menangis

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan mengelus pelan punggung Ahra.

" Mianhae... Aku tetap memilih Joongie. Jja.. Pulanglah... Ini sudah malam. Soal Changmin yang tidak mengizinkanmu masuk, aku yakin ada alasannya. Aku masuk dulu" Ucap Yunho berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan Ahra padanya lalu segera masuk rumah Ahra berjalan ke gerbang rumah Yunho.

" Apa kau mendapatkan fotonya?"

" Tentu saja!"

" Omo! Bagus sekali. Kajja! Lihat saja Jae! Yunho oppa hanya milikku!"

Besoknya dengan langkah riang Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Dalam genggaman tangan Yunho, Jaejoong bersenandung juga melompat - lompat kecil.

" Jangan lompat - lompat seperti itu... Kau ini!" Ucap Yunho saat sampai didepan kelas Jaejoong

" Huh! Waeyo?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan bibirnya Yunho sangat paham, semenjak turun dari mobil semua mata menatap penuh lapar pada Jaejoong yang bersikap manis hari ini. Terlebih dia memakai jepit rambut bergambar gajah untuk menghalau poninya. Dia juga melompat - lompat dalam genggaman Yunho. Dan Yunho tidak suka Jaejoong dipandangi seperti itu.

Para yeoja dan uke yang dulunya mengira kalau Jaejoong itu seme atau pun pria sejati langsung remuk, bahkan Jaejoong lebih cantik dan indah dari yeoja manapun. Masih bisa dibilang kalau dia seme? Aigoo... Ternyata mereka salah!

" Jja, duduklah yang manis. Nanti makan siang aku jemput. Chun, tolong jaga Joongie. Jangan sampai dia lelah eoh?"

" Ne..." Yunho tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju kelasnya

" Kau seperti yeoja saja memakai jepit rambut segala"

" Biarkan saja! Kau juga mau pakai?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya, Yoochun terlihat cengo melihat kelakuan Jaejoong

Jam istirahat berbunyi, Yunho ada di kelas Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik Yoochun untuk makan bersama mereka juga. Jadilah Jaejoong dan teman - teman serta kekasihnya berada dibelakang sekolah. Dengan senang hati mereka memakan bekal yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

" Jae hyung aneh sekali. Kenapa genit sekali? Seperti bukan dia saja" Ujar Kyuhyun

" Ne! Kau seperti orang hamil saja hyung" Ucap Junsu

" Disini memang ada aegya. Iya kan Yunie ah?" Jawab Jaejoong mengelus perut ratanya, Yunho mengangguk

" MWO?!"

" Aish! Kalian ini! Telingaku sakit tahu!" Ucap Changmin, dia tidak terkejut karena sudah diberitahu oleh hyungnya

" Aigo... Jae ah... Dia akan jadi ponakanku?" Tanya Yoochun

" Tentu saja..."

" Pantas saja dia sering meminta macam - macam akhir - akhir ini! Bahkan menyuruhku membeli kaset dokumentasi tentang beruang karena katanya mirip dengan Yunho" Kata Yoochun

" Hehehehe... Aegya kan rindu sama Appanya makanya minta Chunnie samchon mencarikan dvd beruang..." Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis

" Oh ya Joongie... Hmm... Minggu depan aku akan ikut olimpiade matematika dan sains di Amerika... Tidak apa - apa kan?" Tanya Yunho

" Wah... Daebak hyung!" Ucap Junsu dan Kyuhyun

" Ne... Gwaenchana... Tapi aku boleh ikut? Aku mau merekamnya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas

" Mianhae Joongie... Aku tidak ingin aegya kelelahan. Kau disini saja ne. Eomma akan ada di Amerika juga. Dia akan merekam semua untukmu"

" Yaksok?"

" Ne..." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

" Ya! Jangan bermesraan didepan kami!" Teriak Yoochun

" Aigo... Mata polosku" Ucap Changmin

" Polos matamu! Kau bahkan memintaku menemanimu menonton dvd yadongmu itu!" Ucap Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin

" Appo Kyu!"

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang dengan ceria. Pulangnya, Jaejoong menemui keluarga Yunho yang amat antusias dengan kehamilan Jaejoong bahkan sudah merencanakan tanggal pernikahan Yunjae. Mereka amat sangat senang dengan kehamilan Jaejoong walaupun sedikit kecewa karena mereka masih sangat muda.

.

" Ngghhhh... Lebbiihhh Ahh... Cepat bearrrhhh... uugghh... mmhhh..."

" Mmmcckkk.. sshhh..."

" Bearrhh.. Mhhhh... ahh... Yunnhh... nik..mmaaathhh... Ahhh! Ahhh!"

" Slluurrpp..."

" Ooohh! Aaahh... ceppaatth bear... jo-jongiehh... AAAHHHHH!" Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho keras dan sedikit menahan kepala Yunho agat tetap ditempatnya

" Gomawo Yuniehh..." Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian melepaskan junior Jaejoong yang ada dimulutnya. Kemudian ikut berbaring disamping Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan senang hati memeluk Yunhonya.

Lho? Sedang apa mereka? Melihat dari pakaian Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan kemeja yang tidak terkancing lagi, bisa dipastikan mereka habis melakukan this n that!

Aigoo, Jaejoong yang sedang hamil benar - benar menakutkan, selain ngidamnya yang ekstrim, nafsunya berpuluh -puluh kali lipat dari biasanya.

Hampir saja terjadi momen Jaeho kemarin karena Jaejoong menyerang Yunho yang sedang istrirahat karena kelelahan dikamar Yunho. Yunho yang kaget karena merasakan lumatan pada bibirnya langsung bangun dan syok melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan untuk seorang seme. Seragamnya sudah terlepas dan celananya sudah turun sampai lutut.

Dan jangan lupakan bibir Jaejoong yang basah karena menciumi bibir Yunho dengan ganas dan tangannya yang bermain didada dan yang satu lagi tengah memegang juniornya. Jaejoong beralasan sangat merindukan Yunho dan sangat tergoda dengan Yunho yang sedang tertidur. Akhirnya Yunho hanya bisa mengerang frustasi.

Pasalnya dia dan Jaejoong dilarang melakukan hubungan badan sampai empat bulan kedepan karena akan mengganggu janin yang baru saja tumbuh. Dan Yunho juga Jaejoong sudah menyanggupinya. Namun, beberapa hari terrakhir ini Jaejoong terus menyerang Yunho.

Ntah selalu mencium atau bahkan memberikan tanda pada leher Yunho walaupun mereka ada di kantin sekolah! Akhirnya, Yunho juga yang memuaskan Jaejoong meski hanya dengan tangan dan bibirnya. Walaupun Jaejoong merasa kurang namun dia juga harus menahannya karena takut sang bayi terganggu.

" Yun~~~" Ucap Jaejoong manja

" Ne?"

" Kau kan akan pergi ke Amerika, nanti kalau Joongie merindukan sentuhan Yunie otte?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari mengelus dada Yunho, mencoba menggodanya eoh?

Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh.

" Yuuunn~~~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Aku disana tidak akan lama. Okay?"

" Hmm... Ne.. Yun..."

" Hmm?"

" Joongie ingin pizza buaya"

" Mwo?"

Akhirnya malam itu Yunho dan Changmin mencari kepenjuru kota untuk mencari keinginan Jaejoong. Eh? Kok ada Changmin? Ya, Changmin yang penasaran jadi ikut mencari karena ingin merasakan rasa makanan itu. Jaejoong terus menemani Yunho belajar untuk persiapan lombanya, meski akhirnya Yunholah yang harus menemani Jaejoong sampai tidur setelah memuaskan Jaejoongnya.

Dan malam ini adalah malam sebelum keberangkatan Yunho. Mereka duduk di taman dekat rumah Jaejoong, Jaejoong terus menggenggam tangan Yunho. Yunho memberikan kehangatan lebih padanya lewat sebuah genggaman tangan yang sangat terlihat sederhana.

" Makanmu jangan sembarangan disana, minta tolong Eomma untuk selalu membuatkanmu sup ne? Aku dan aegya pasti merindukanmu. Jangan lama - lama disana"

" Ne... Aku hanya akan berada disana selam tiga hari" Tangan Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong

" Aegya, jaga Eomma ne? Kalau Eomma genit sama namja lain kasih tahu Appa!"

" Ya! Kau itu yang nantinya akan genit sama yeoja lain kalau aku gendut nanti!"

" Aku tidak akan melirik yeoja lain. Ada gajah menggemaskan yang menungguku jadi untuk apa mencari yang lain?" Yunho mendekat dan mencium kening Jaejoong yang sedang ber-blushing ria

Ciuman itu kembali datang dan hinggap pada bibir merah Jaejoong. Ciuman tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta yang sangat terasaa dalam ciuman itu. Setelah merasa kebutuhan oksigen menipis Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya disertai dengan aksi cemberut Jaejoong.

" Hey! Nafasmu hampir habis... Jangan cemberut begitu"

" Aku mau lebih!"

" Hey hey! Tidak boleh! Nanti kita diomeli Eomma!"

" Eomma tidak akan marah Yunniee..." Bujuk Jaejoong

" Tidak boleh..."

" Huh! Baiklah.. Berusaha ne? Kami akan menunggumu disini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne, kajja kita pulang sudah malam. Kasihan aegya nanti kedinginan"

" Ne, jangan lupa telepon aku ne?"

" Ne, Joongieku..."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin sekali mengantar Yunho ke bandara namun dilarang karena hatur sekolah dan Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong ketinggalan pelajaran.

" Ya! Namja jadi - jadian! Aku ingin bicara!" Ahra tiba - tiba berada didepan meja Jaejoong

" Bicara saja"

" Jangan disini!"

Jaejoong mengikuti Ahra menuju belakang sekolah, mereka berdiri berhadapan.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa - basi

" Menjauhlah dari Yunho Oppa! Putuskan dia"

" Tidak mau!"

" Ya! Yunho oppa hanya milikku! Lihat ini! Bahkan ciuman pertamanya denganku!"

Ahra memberikan sebuah foto pada Jaejoong Jaejoong mengambil foto tersebut. Foto yang memperlihatkan Ahra mencium pipi Yunho. Sepertinya sedang ada diperpustakaan. Mereka memakai seragam Junior High School.

" Lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong, foto seperti ini tidak akan mempan padanya

" Dia tidak mencintaimu! Ha! Dia bahkan menungguku kau tau?"

" Tidak? Sudah ya! Aku tidak ada waktu mengurusi yeoja gila sepertimu! Yunho juga tidak akan meninggalkanku. Jja.. Annyeong"

Jaejoong segera pergi dari tempat itu, Ahra sangat kesal karena tidak berhasil mengacaukan hati Jaejoong

" Apa - apa an yeoja itu? Foto seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku! Maaf ya! Aku ini stalker sejati Yunie! Tidak akan terpengaruh dengan foto murahan seperti itu!" Gerutu Jaejoong dikelas membuat Yoochun yang baru tiba kebingungan

" Waeyo?"

" Itu ada yeoja gila melabrakku!"

Jaejoong menceritakan kejadian itu pada Yoochun dan Yoochun juga ikut menertawakan kebodohan Ahra.

Malamnya, Jaejoong sangat senang karena sebelum tidur, Yunho meneleponnya dan mengabarkan dia masuk final dan akana kembali lusa.

" Yunhh..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?" Tanya Yunho, seketika dia tidak merasa tenang karena Jaejoong memanggilnya seperti itu, seperti menginginkan sesuatu

" Joongie ingin..."

" Ingin?"

" Ingin Yunie junior..."

" Jo-joongie ah..."

" Joongie ingin merasakan Yunie menyentuh Joongie... Ngghhhh..." Tiba - tiba Jaejoong seperti menahan desahannya

" Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Joongie?"

" Joonhie sedang memegangi milik Joongie... Tiba - tiba dia bangun saat mendengar suara seksi Yunie... Otte Yunhhh? Ahhhh..." Sepertinya Jaejoong mulai nakan, dia mengelus miliknya sendiri

" Boo..."

" Nngghhh! Yuniehh... suaramu terlalu seksiihh... ahhhh..." Jaejoong segera menurunkan celananya kemudian kembali berbaring dan membuat sambungannya menjadi loud speaker

" Joongie... Kau nakal ne? Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku menciumimu lalu mengelus dadamu eoh?" Akhirnya Yunho jadi ikut membantu Jaejoong

" Nehh..."

" Apa yang kau bayangkan hmm? Ceritakanlah..."

" Yuniiee... Ahhh...menghisap dada Joongiehh... Ngghh... Yunnhhh... Lalu mulai turun dan bermain bersama junior Joongie... Aahhhh... ahhh..." Jaejoong mulai mempercepat kocokannya " Yunnieee... AAAAHHH..."

" Sudah? Tidurlah kasihan aegya. Dia juga lelah"

" Neh... Ng... Joongie ngantuk... bogoshippo Yunie bear..."

" Nado Boo... lain kali jangan menggodaku eoh?"

" Siapa yang menggoda! Yunie yang menggoda Joongie tahu!"

" Aku? Wae?"

" Siapa suruh punya suara seksi! Ups! Yunie annyeong!"

PIK

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan karena malu keceplosan berkata seperti itu, namun dia tersenyum karena senang. Dia terus mengelus perutnya dan akhirnya tertidur dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Berbeda jauh dengan seseorang yang berada di Amerika yang batusaja mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong.

Dia tertawa saat sambungan itu terputus, namun kemudian sadar dia pun menenangkan miliknya juga karena tergoda oleh suara desahan milik pawang gajah di Korea tadi. Padahal tadi dia sangat lelah karena lomba yang dia jalani.

Jaejoong juga sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan Yunho. Besoknya dengan langkah riang dia masuk kekelasnya. Dia minta dijemput oleh Changmin hari ini. Dan Changmin mengabulkannya asal dibuatkan bekal makanan favoritnya dan Jaejoong membuatkannya.

Namun langkah riangnya terhenti saat melihat papan tulis. Changmin juga menatap papan tulis itu. Disana terlihat sebuah artikel beserta sebuah foto menunjukkan Yunho sedang memeluk seseorang. Semua tahu itu adalah Ahra. Artikel yang berjudul 'Seorang Jung Yunho berselingkuh?' sukses membuat senyum indah dibibir Jaejoong menghilang. Jaejoong duduk dikursinya. Ahra masuk kelas lalu melihat kedinding.

" Aigo.. Kenapa foto Yunho dan aku malam itu ada di sini. Aigo..." Ahra tersipu lalu memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Yoochun menepuk pundak Changmin yang ada di depan kelas. Dia baru sampai bersama Junsu dan Kyuhyun lalu melihat hoobaenya ada di depan kelas. Changmin menunjuk sesuatu lalu dengan cepat Yoochun melepas artikel itu dari papan tulis, merobeknya dan membuangnya ditempat sampah. Dia takut Jaejoong stress dan mengalami gangguan pada kehamilannya. Yoochun dan Changmin juga Junsu dan Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong.

" Gwaenchana Jae?" Tanya Yoochun

" Hyung..." Panggil Changmin

Semua mata melirik kearah Jaejoong, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong. Namun, Ahra menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman liciknya. Dia tahu Jaejoong akan sangat marah dan kecewa pada Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan teman - temannya.

" Gwaenchana Chunie... Aku tidak akan termakan dengan gosip murahan itu. Setelah semua yang kulalui, aku tidak akan mudah percaya dengan gosip murahan itu! Apalagi yang dipeluk yeoja gatel itu... Aigo... Murahan sekali..."

" Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud murahan?" Teriak Ahra tidak terima " Kau tidak lihat oppa bahkan membalas pelukanku?"

" Yunho memang memang membalas pelukanmu, tapi kau melakukannya didepan rumah Yunho... Sungguh murahan sekali datang ke rumah pria yang sudah memiliki calon tunangan dan memeluknya..."

" Ya! Oppa juga bilang akan memberikanku kesempatan!"

" Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong matanya membulat

" Ne! Tentu saja!" Jawab Ahra yakin

" Hyung jangan dengarkan dia..." Ucap Junsu

Jaejoong menunduk, teman - temannya mulai khawatir. Namun kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya tangannya menggengam ponselnya. Ternyata dia menunduk untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia terlihat menelepon seseorang, nada sambung terdengar dengan kencang karena Jaejoong membuatnya menjadi loadspeaker.

" Yoeboseo Yunie ah..."

" Ne? Joongie waeyo?" Yunho tak kalah kaget karena Jaejoong meneleponnya

" Apa aku mengganggu? Sepertinya kau sedang tidur?"

" Ne, baru saja akan tidur. Disini sudah malam. Waeyo? Kenapa menelepon? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yunho terdengar panik

" Aniya... Hmmmm... Yunie ah... Apa benar kau memeluk Ahra didepan rumahmu?"

" Eh?"

" Jawab dengan jujur Yunie..."

" Ah... Ne Joongie... Setelah mengantarmu pulang, aku menemukannya di depan rumah. Changminnie tidak mengizinkannya masuk rumah. Jadi, aku juga tidak menyuruhnya masuk juga. Hmm... Waeyo?"

" Siapa yang memeluk duluan?"

" Ahra... Saat aku ingin masuk dia memelukku lebih dulu"

" Dia meminta kesempatan padamu? Dan kau memberikannya?"

" Aniya Joongie. Waeyo? Ada apa? Apa dia bicara macam - macam padamu? Dimana Changminnie? Kenapa tidak menjagamu? Aigo! Anak itu!"

" Aniyo Yunie... Hanya ada gosip kecil. Ah! Sudah ne? Nanti jangan lupa telepon aku Yun. Kami merindukanmu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne... Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Hmmm... Joongie ya..."

" Ne?"

" Sa-sa-saranghae baby Joongie ah" Suara Yunho terdengar gugup saat mengucapkannya namun kata - kata itu membuat wajah Jaejoong tersipu hebat

" Nado Yun..."

Pik

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu memandang sinis Ahra. Changmin terkekeh. Sedang YooSuKyu hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong.

" See? Lihat siapa yang murahan. Aigoo... Minnie gomawo tidak membukakan pintu untuknya" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin " Hubunganku dengan Yunho sangat kuat! Tidak ada ada yang bisa memisahkan kami! Apalagi hanya serangga kecil seperti kau Ahra! Dan kau dengar, aku bukan namja lemah yang akan menangis saat kau bully! Hanya aku yang akan menjadi pendamping Yunho, bukan kau yeoja oplas!" Desis Jaejoong

Ahra menatap kesal juga malu. Dia berdiri dan menghentak - hentakkan kakinya lalu keluar dari kelas.

" Rasakan itu! Dasar nenek sihir" Ucap Junsu

" Jae! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, tidak baik..."

" Aku hanya kesel Chunnie ah!" Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya

" Hmmm... Oppa..." Jaejoong menoleh, ternyata ada Jessica disana. Dia adalah fans berat Jaejoong.

" Ne?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Boleh aku bertanya?" Jessica membuka suaranya. Jaejoong mengangguk

" Hmm.. Si-siapa yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu?"

" Aku! Aku yang duluan! Aku sudah menyukai Yunie sejak lama. Jadi, mulai hari ini aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyakiti Yunie!" Ucapnya dengan lantang

Semua yang ada dikelas hanya mengangguk lucu mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Dia tidak menyangka seorang kingka cool seperti Jaejoong melakukan hal manja macam iti. Ck... Bawaan bayi...

Pulang sekolah, Jaejoong menunggu Changmin di kelas. Karena Changmin sedang mengikuti ekskul basket, dia pulang sore hari ini. Yunho hanya mengizinkan Jaejoong pulang bersama Changmin atau Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun sekarang menemani Junsu yang sedang mengikuti ekskul vocal.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya menuju toilet. Dia berjalan pelan menikmati perjalanannya menuju toilet setelah selesai seseorang menantinya didepan toilet, namun Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus saja berjalan.

" Ya! Berani - beraninya kau mempermalukanku! Ya! Dengarkan aku!" Ahra berteriak lalu menahan lengan Jaejoong

" Apa maumu? Kau sendiri yang cari gara - gara denganku! Dengar ya, sampai kapanpun Yunie milikku!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian kembali berjalan Ahra sangat kesal lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga dia hampir limbung.

Ahra menampar Jaejoong tanpa melihat tempat. Jaejoong mencari tempat untuk pegangan agar tidak jatuh namun sayang, dia jatuh dari tangga. Badannya berguling, jatuh dari dua belas anak tangga. Ahra terpaku tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Jaejoong meringis, hendak bangun memegangi kepalanya namun tidak kuat menahan sakit diperutnya. Dia kembali meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

" Nghhh... AKKKHHHHH!" Jaejoong mulai kesakitan, sedangkan Ahra masih terpaku lalu memandangi tangannya yang baru saja tak sengaja mendorong Jaejoong

" OMO! JAEJOONG HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 10 up up up...

Mianhae, updatenya bakal agak lambat karena mata q lagi bengkak jadi susah liadnya ToT ( Alasan!#plak)

Aigooo..

Untuk alur aq ga cepetin kok lee sunri hyun eonnie..

Thanks to

RlyCJaeKyu, nanajunsu, Dennis Park, taeminho597, AegyaCho, FiWonKyu0201, heesy, Cichangmin, zhoeuniquee, nonapanda, danactebh, Endah N, rinayunjaerina, Guest, lee sunri hyun, Yunjae's ,room, tesia jung, cho ri rin, MaxMin, Dee chan - tik, JUNG YONKI, Yunjae heart, pandaMYP, YunHolic, Dhea Kim, alint2709 yang udah nulis ripiunya

Dan unyuk semua silent reader juga thanks ya udah nyempetin baca


	11. Chapter 11

**My nerdy Yunie**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating back to T

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Jaejoong menunggu Changmin di kelas. Karena Changmin sedang mengikuti ekskul basket, dia pulang sore hari ini. Yunho hanya mengizinkan Jaejoong pulang bersama Changmin atau Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun sekarang menemani Junsu yang sedang mengikuti ekskul vocal.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya menuju toilet. Dia berjalan pelan menikmati perjalanannya menuju toilet setelah selesai seseorang menantinya didepan toilet, namun Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus saja berjalan.

" Ya! Berani - beraninya kau mempermalukanku! Ya! Dengarkan aku!" Ahra berteriak lalu menahan lengan Jaejoong

" Apa maumu? Kau sendiri yang cari gara - gara denganku! Dengar ya, sampai kapanpun Yunie milikku!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian kembali berjalan Ahra sangat kesal lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga dia hampir limbung.

Ahra menampar Jaejoong tanpa melihat tempat. Jaejoong mencari tempat untuk pegangan agar tidak jatuh namun sayang, dia jatuh dari tangga. Badannya berguling, jatuh dari dua belas anak tangga. Ahra terpaku tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Jaejoong meringis, hendak bangun memegangi kepalanya namun tidak kuat menahan sakit diperutnya. Dia kembali meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

" Nghhh... AKKKHHHHH!" Jaejoong mulai kesakitan, sedangkan Ahra masih terpaku lalu memandangi tangannya yang baru saja tak sengaja mendorong Jaejoong

" OMO! JAEJOONG HYUNG!"

Seseorang berteriak, namja tinggi itu berlutut dan menarik duduk Jaejoong yang berteriak. Junsu, Yoochun dan Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Changmin.

" Hyung! Apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Changmin

" Hiks... Appo! Arrgghhh!" Teriak Jaejoong meremas perutnya

" OMONA! Jae hyung berdarah! Cepat Min!"

Junsu menunjuk celana Jaejoong Semua mata menuju celana seragam Jaejoong, dan mereka sangat kaget. Yoochun menatap tangga atas, disana Ahra masih berdiri terpaku tak bergerak.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong!" Teriak Yoochun

" Ak-aku ti-tidak sengaja..." Lirih Ahra

" AARRGGGHHHH..."

Teriakan Jaejoong menghapus amarah Yoochun, dia segera menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong tidak bergerak.

" Jae! Jae! Irona!" Teriak Yoochun panik

" Hyung!" Changmin yang tidak sepanik teman - temannya segera menggendong ala bridal style dan menatap sadis sang tersangka. " Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada hyung atau keponakanku, aku akan menghajarmu! Tidak peduli kalau kau seorang yeoja!" Ancam Changmin kemudian berlari menuju mobilnya

" Ke...po...na...kan?" Ahra tiba - tiba membekap mulutnya dan menyadari arah pembicaraan Changmin

Changmin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Jaejoong langsung dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Dan mereka menunggu didepan ruang itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

" Hyung, kau sudah memberitahu Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi?" Tanya Changmin pada Yoochun

" Ne, mereka sedang kemari"

" Kyu, sudah beritahu hyung?"

" Ne, tadi Jung ahjumma yang mengangkat ponsel milik Yunho hyung. Dia sedang berlatih untuk final besok. Dan ahjumma akan memberitahunya setelah selesai lalu langsung kembali ke Korea" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Dan apa - apaan kau bebek hyung! Kenapa malah menangis histeris seperti itu?!" Ucap changmin

" Hueee... Chunnie...! Kenapa Changmin hiks... Malah membentakku huueeee... Aku hanya khawatir pada Jae hyung!" Histeris Junsu lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Yoochun.

Yoochun mengelus pelan rambut Junsu lalu mendeath glare Changmin. Untuk Changmin tatapan seperti itu tidak akan mempan.

Dia duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Menunduk dan menyesali perbuatannya yang meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

" Hey, kau hebat Min... Kau tidak panik..."

" Tapi aku gagal Kyu... Hyung pasti kecewa padaku"

" Tidak akan ada yang kecewa padamu" Ucap Kyuhuun kemudian memeluk Changmin. Changmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

" Changmin!" Changmin berdiri lalu membungkuk.

Orangtua Jaejoong telah tiba. Namun dokter belum juga keluar. Setelah satu jam, sang dokter keluar. Yoochun, Changmin dan Hangeng menahan isak tangisnya. Berbeda dengan Heechul, Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang menangis mendengar berita dari dokter.

.

Sementara itu dalam dunia Jaejoong...

.

" Eomma..."

" Nugu?"

" Ini aku Eomma... "

" Aegya... Kau sangat manis... Kemari peluk Eomma..."

Gadis itu memeluk Jaejoong.

" Eomma... Mianhae... Aku pergi"

" Kemana? Kenapa meninggalkan Eomma nak?"

" Saranghae Eomma..." Gadis itu mencium pipi lalu bibir Jaejoong kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Sudah satu hari Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri. Changmin menunggu didepan ruangan bersama Kyuhyun. Pasangan Yoosu sudah pulang. Bergantian dengan ChangKyu. Hari sudah malam, namun Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu Jaejoong bersama Changmin.

" Minnie ah!"

" Hyung!" Changmin bangkit lalu memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

" Joongie eodie? Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho

" Mana Jaejoong Minnie ah?" Sang eomma datang dengan tergesa

" Temuilah dokter hyung... Jaejoong hyung didalam eomma appa... Mianhae tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong hyung" Ucap Changmin menunduk

" Kau yang terbaik Min..." Yunho beranjak menuju ruang dokter, sedangkan orangtuanya masuk menemui orangtua Jaejoong didalam.

.

Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter menahan isakannya walaupun airmata mengalir deras. Dia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini, bagaimana bila Jaejoong mengetahuinya nanti? Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong nanti. Changmin menghampiri sang kakak dan memeluknya. Yunho membalas pelukan Changmin dengan erat dan akhirnya isakan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Yunho.

Saat ini dia begitu rapuh, tulangnya seakan hilang dari tubuhnya. Dia merasa sangat lemah dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk erat sang adik. Mencoba mencari kekuatan melalui Changmin yang juga dengan erat membalas pelukannya.

.

" Nghhh..." Heechul menghampiri tempat tidur itu. Jaejoong terbangun. Dia segera memanggil dokter setelah memeriksa keadaannya, Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

" Jung Eomma... Yunie eodie?" Tanya Jaejoonh, dia mengelus perutnya

" Biar Eomma panggilkan" Ucap Kibum lalu memanggil Yunho.

Yunho merasa sangat tidak sanggup bertemu dengan Jaejoong namun dia harus menemuinya. Menenangkannya nanti...

" Joongie ah..." Lirih Yunho, dia masuk bersama Eomma, Changmin juga Kyuhyun.

"Yunie! Bogoshippo" Jaejoong membuka kedua tangannya berharap Yunho memeluknya. Yunho jalan perlahan kearah Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Menyesap wangi manis vanilla dari leher Jaejoong.

" Nado Bogoshippo..."

" Joongie juga Aegya rindu padamu Yun..." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya menatap perut Jaejoong sekilas lalu mènatap Jaejoong. " Ah! Tadi malam Joongie bertemu dengan aegya di mimpi. Tapi, dia bilang akan pergi. Aegya ingin pergi kemana Yun? Aegya tidak akan meninggalkan Eomma kan?" Katanya lalu mengelus perutnya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu menahan tangisnya. Mereka tidak tega membiarkan Jaejoong tahu kenyataannya.

" Kau bertemu aegya?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne, dia sangaaaaatt yeoppo..."

" Aegya yeoja ne?"

" Ne Yun... Tapi dia ingin pergi kemana ya?"

" Joongie, dengarkan Yunie ne?" Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengangguk lucu " Aegya, sudah ke tempat yang... Indah sekarang" Yunho sempat menahan nafasnya

" Tempat yang indah? Eodie?"

" Surga... Dia sudah tenang disana Joongie ah..."

" Sur... Ga?" Otaknya berputar cepat " Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau jangan bercanda Yun! Ini sungguh tidak lucu!" Teriak Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho

" Joongie ah... Mianhae" Lirih Yunho hampir menangis

" An-andwe! Eomma? Yunie bohongkan? Minnie ah!" Jaejoong bertanya pada semua yang ada diruangan namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban " Yunie! Bilang ini bohong!"

Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong, Jaejoong memberontak sangat keras.

" Lepas! Aku ingin bicara pada dokter! Aegya masih di perutku! Kalian bohong! Bohong! Lepaskan aku JUNG YUNHO!" Teriak Jaejoong lalu menjambak rambut Yunho, namun Yunho tidak bergeming. Dia tetap memeluk erat Jaejoong " Minggir Yun! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong makin terisak dia bahkan memukul - mukul punggung Yunho sekarang

Terdengar suara isakan. Jaejoong menangis histeris, dia berteriak sangat keras.

" Aegya! Aegya...! Hiks...!"

" Joongie ah..."

" Andwe Yun! Dia masih ada! Aegya masih ada!"

" Jae... Tabahlah demi kami" Heechul akhirnya maju mencoba menenangkan sang anak

" Eomma! Hiks... Kenapa Tuhan hiks... jahat! Kenapa hiks... memisahkan Joongie hiks... dengan hiks... Aegya?!" Jaejoong masih terisak. Sang Eomma hanya bisa mengelus puncak rambut Jaejoong lalu menangis juga " AEGYAAAA!" Jaejoong berteriak namun kemudian tidak terdengar isakannya

Yunho panik, Jaejoong pingsan dalam pelukannya. Dia segera memanggil dokter. Tak lama Junsu dan Yoochun datang setelah dikabarkan Jaejoong sudah sadar. Mereka mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun. Junsu menangis mendengarnya, Yoochun hanya bisa menenangkannya.

" Nah... Ceritalah apa yang terjadi" Ucap Kibum

Changmin dan kawan - kawan memang belum menceritakan kejadian ini pada orangtua mereka. Changmin menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong semenjak Yunho pergi. Kibum serta Siwon tidak menduga bahwa Ahra menjadi siswi pindahan kesekolahnya dan melakukan hal keji itu. Yunho menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Dia marah, kesal juga kecewa pada Ahra.

" Pulanglah, besok kau sekolah bukan?" Bujuk Heechul pada calon menantunya, semua sudah pulang. Hanya ada Heechul, Yunho serta Jaejoong di kamar rawat itu

" Tapi Joongie..."

" Eomma akan menjaganya. Kau harus sekolah, Joongie tidak suka jika prestasimu turun bukan?"

" Ne Eomma, tolong jaga Joongie..."

Heechul tersenyum kemudian mengangguk

" Joongie, Yunie pulang ne? Besok Yunie datang lagi" Lanjut Yunho kemudian mencium kening Jaejoong lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Esoknya mereka berlima datang dengan wajah suram. Mereka masih membayangkan wajah sedih Jaejoong karena kehilangan anaknya.

" Minnie... Suie hyung... Kajja..." Ajak Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng Changmin. Mereka bertiga berjalan kearah kelasnya

" Aku tidak akan memaafkan yeoja gila itu! Lihat saja!" Desis Changmin, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menepuk pelan punggung Changmin dan lalu mengangguk

Dia sungguh terpukul melihat hyung tersayangnya menangis seperti itu. Itu kali pertamanya Changmin melihat Yunho menangis. Yoochun masuk kekelas dan menatap tajam Ahra yang sedang membaca buku.

" Eoh? Kau sendiri Chun? Jaejoong masih belum masuk? Kemana dia sebenarnya? Ini sudah dua hari bukan?" Tanya Jessica yang memang sedang ada dikelasnya

" Tanya saja pada yeoja itu! Tanyakan pada dia kenapa dia bisa mendorong Jaejoong dari tangga dan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga!"

" MWO!" Seluruh orang dikelas itu berteriak kaget lalu menatap Ahra dengan tajam Ahra yang menunduk perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

" Ak-aku tidak sengaja! Bukankah aku sudah bilang?"

" Kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti. Yunho akan bertindak!"

" Ak-Aku akan menjelaskan pada Yunho oppa aku rasa dia bisa mengerti!" Teriak Ahra

" Mengerti? Ck... Percaya diri sekali"

Terdengar bisik - bisik di kelas, namun Yoochun tidak ambil pusing. Jam istirahat tiba. Yoochun menemui Yunho, ChangKyuSu di kantin. Tidak ada keceriaan diantara lima manusia itu. Namun tiba - tiba...

" Oppa... Aku ingin bicara..."

" Bicaralah..." Ucap Yunho tanpa melihat ke arah Ahra

" Jangan disini" Ucap Ahra tersenyum tipis

" Kalau bicara disini saja! Aku tidak mau ada hasutan ataupun gosip lagi" Ucap Yunho tegas

Changmin tersenyum menang

" Ak-aku... Benar - benar tidak sengaja pada Jaejoong. Dia yang tidak mau berhenti dan mendengarkanku Oppa"

" KAU MASIH BISA MENYALAHKANNYA?" Yunho berteriak kemudian menatap Ahra nyalang, membuat penghuni kantin menengok kearah mereka

" Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?! Dia merebutmu dariku Oppa!"

" Dia tidak pernah merebutku dari siapapun! Aku bahkan hanya temanmu dulu! Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu kali ini Arha!"

" WAE? Wae? Kenapa membela namja aneh itu!"

PLAAKK

Changmin menampar Ahra. Yunho menahan tangan Changmin yang hendak menamparnya lagi. Seluruh penghuni kantin sangat kaget melihat keadaan itu. Changmin yang manis dan terkenal charming menampar seorang yeoja.

" Dia, mengandung anakku! Dan kau MEMBUNUH anakku saat mendorong Jaejoong dari tangga! Puas?!"

" Anak?!"

Ya, terjadi kehebohan didalam kantin karena kalimat fenomemal Yunho. Namun Yunho tidak peduli. Dia sungguh marah pada Ahra.

" Ak-aku... Oppa..."

" Pergilah..." Lanjut Yunho

Ahra menangis lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Ntah apa yang dilakukannya, tasnya tidak ada di kelas saat pelajaran dimulai. Pulang sekolah Yunho dkk berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Heechul mengabarkan Jaejoong sudah sadar dan Yunho amat senang.

Yunho memasuki ruang rawat Jaejoong. Dia melihat Jaejoong sedang menatap kosong kearah jendela. Yunho duduk diatas tempat tidur Jaejoong.

" Joongie? Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong menengok lalu menatap jendela lagi

" Apa surga itu jauh Yun?"

" Eh?"

" Apa aegya baik - baik saja disana?"

" Joongie ah..."

" Joongie ingin bersama aegya..."

" Joongie..."

" Aku lelah, ingin tidur"

Tidak ada Jaejoong yang ceria dan manja. Dia sangat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Yunho duduk disebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong lalu mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang sudah berbaring.

" Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu" Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong. Membiarkan kehangatan tangannya mengalir menuju tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai tertidur namun dia terus mengigau menyebutkan bayinya. Yunho menangis, menangis dalam diam. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk ini semua, tak sanggup melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya seperti itu. Changmin mendekat memegang bahu sang kakak dan meremasnya pelan mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada kakaknya.

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong dirawat namun belum ada kemajuan yang berarti. Dia terus menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, terus bertanya apa bayinya bahagia dan senang baru tidur jika Yunho mengelus kepala serta menggenggam tangannya. Yunho pun sudah sangat berusaha.

Bahkan saat teman - teman sekolahnya berkunjung yang Jaejoong lakukan hanya memandang keluar jendela dan kemudian tidur.

Sore ini cuaca cerah, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berjalan - jalan di taman rumah sakit. Dia mendorong kursi roda yang Jaejoong duduki. Mereka berhenti dibawah pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Yunho berlutut didepan Jaejoong.

" Hey Joongie, semua teman - teman merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak rindu pada mereka?" Tanya Yunho, namun Jaejoong tidak menjawab " Aku pun sangat merindukan senyum juga tawamu... Aku ingin melihatmu cerewet seperti dulu. Dan... Aku sangat kehilangan stalker utamaku..." Yunho mencoba tertawa diakhir kalimatnya

Kalimat itu manjur, terbukti Jaejoong menatapnya dan menyentuh pipi Yunho.

" Yun... Aegya... Hiks..."

" Arra... Aku tahu... Tapi aegya pasti sangat sedih melihat eommanya menangis seperti ini... Apa kau mau dia menangis juga?"

Jaejoog menggeleng, Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena airmatanya.

" Ah! Mari kita beri nama, kau bilang bertemu dengannya dan dia yeoja bukan?" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Kita beri nama dia Jiyool... Kau menyukainya? Dulu aku ingin sekali memberi nama Jiyool jika anakku yeoja... Otte? Jung Jiyool. Nama yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Yunho kemudian tersenyum

" Jiyool... Jiyoolie..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian menangis.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong Sebelum tertidur Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih juga memberikan senyum tipis pada Yunho dan Yunho amat senang dengan perkembangan itu. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

.

Esoknya HoMinYooSuKyu berjalan keruangan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tidak ada ditempat tidurnya, Heechul yang baru membeli makanan di kantin pun ikut kaget anaknya tidak ditempat.

" Joongie ah! Eodie?!"

Yunho berteriak, dia takut Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaaayyy... chap 11

Mianhae disini Jaemma kehilangan Jiyoolie...

Hah... ngapa dah jadi sedih gini? Aish!

Thanks a lot buat

Dee chan - tik, yunjae heart, stephannie carolina, Yjae, MaxMin, chojin137, yunjae, Yunjae's room, Dhea Kim, Uzumaki Narusasu, yuu, FiWonKyu0201, ChoChoi, onkey shipper04, lee sunri hyun, YunHolic, sakuranatsu90, heesy, viekrungsweetpumpkin, Dennis Park, Endeh N ( sorry kemaren salah ketik nama na. Hehe...), Cichangmin, farla 23, aliant2709, min, danactebh, tesia junh, Clein cassie, nanajunsu, nonapanda, NickChan, Choi im lezitia, kikiaquamarine, taeminho0597, ryukey, rinayunjaerina, leeChunnie, YuyaLoveSungmin, RlyCJaeKyu, para Guest

Thanks yang udah follow n favorit in ff ini, juga q ucapin maavih buat para silent reader. Buat yang baru baca, selamat menikmati... ( Lho! Ini acara prasmanan?) Selamat membaca maksudnya, semoga bisa menghibur.

Yang mau gigit, nampar, mukul atau dorong Ahra dari tangga ntar dulu ya, ceritanya belom abis. Kalo dia gak ada nanti peran antagonisnya abis donk...

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Annyeong!

^o^


	12. Chapter 12

**My nerdy Yunie**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating back to T

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

.

.

Sore ini cuaca cerah, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berjalan - jalan di taman rumah sakit. Dia mendorong kursi roda yang Jaejoong duduki. Mereka berhenti dibawah pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Yunho berlutut didepan Jaejoong.

" Hey Joongie, semua teman - teman merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak rindu pada mereka?" Tanya Yunho, namun Jaejoong tidak menjawab " Aku pun sangat merindukan senyum juga tawamu... Aku ingin melihatmu cerewet seperti dulu. Dan... Aku sangat kehilangan stalker utamaku..." Yunho mencoba tertawa diakhir kalimatnya

Kalimat itu manjur, terbukti Jaejoong menatapnya dan menyentuh pipi Yunho.

" Yun... Aegya... Hiks..."

" Arra... Aku tahu... Tapi aegya pasti sangat sedih melihat eommanya menangis seperti ini... Apa kau mau dia menangis juga?"

Jaejoog menggeleng, Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena airmatanya.

" Ah! Mari kita beri nama, kau bilang bertemu dengannya dan dia yeoja bukan?" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong mengangguk.

" Kita beri nama dia Jiyool... Kau menyukainya? Dulu aku ingin sekali memberi nama Jiyool jika anakku yeoja... Otte? Jung Jiyool. Nama yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Yunho kemudian tersenyum

" Jiyool... Jiyoolie..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian menangis.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong Sebelum tertidur Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih juga memberikan senyum tipis pada Yunho dan Yunho amat senang dengan perkembangan itu. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

.

Esoknya HoMinYooSuKyu berjalan keruangan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tidak ada ditempat tidurnya, Heechul yang baru membeli makanan di kantin pun ikut kaget anaknya tidak ditempat.

" Joongie ah! Eodie?!"

Yunho berteriak, dia takut Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tersenyum melihat Yunho dan teman - temannya, sedangkan Yunho dan yang lain melongo melihat Jaejoong tersenyum dengan polos. Tangan Jaejoong memegangi tiang infusnya.

" Joongie... Kau menakutiku... Kajja... Berbaringlah" Yunho mendekat namun Jaejoong menempelkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho

" Aku lelah berbaring..." Ucapnya terkesan manja. Yunho terdiam kemudian membalas pelukan Jaejoong

" Tapi kau masih lemas, Kajja..."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Heechul pun sangat heran dengan perubahan Jaejoong.

" Kalian kesini tidak membawakanku apa - apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh?"

" Aku mau makan sushi... Hmm.. Buah mangga juga jus alpukat. Bisakah kalian membelikannya?" Tanya Jaejoong deng kitty eyesnya

Jelas saja tidak ada yang menolak, Yoosu dan Changkyu segera mencari makanan yang diinginkan Jaejoong. Heechul mendekati putra cantiknya.

" Ada apa? Kau bersemangat sekali?"

"Eomma... Yunie... Tadi malam Jiyool menemuiku lagi..."

" Hmm... Apa katanya?" Tanya Yunho

" Jiyool?" Heechul bertanya

Tak lama teman - temannya datang membawa pesanan Jaejoong. Heechul mengupas buah mangga dan Yunho menyuapi sushi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong bercerita pertemunnya dengan Jiyool pada mereka.

.

.

" Eommaaaa... "

" Aegyaaa! Bogoshippo..." Jaejoong memeluk yeoja kecil itu

" Eomma... Aku harus benar - benar pergi. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Eomma..."

" Ah! Appamu memberikan nama... Jiyool.. Kau menyukainya? Jung Jiyool"

" Ne! Joa... Gomawo Eomma..."

" Cheonma Jiyoolie... Dan Eomma minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu" Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya

" Aniya Eomma, Eomma yang terbaik..." Ucap Jiyool mengusap pipi sang Eomma " Katakan pada Appa aku menyukai namanya. Saranghae Eomma Appa"

" Nado baby... "

Jaejoong memeluk Jiyool, namun kelamaan Jiyool menghilang menjadi leburan kristal lalu pergi. Jaejoong menangis tapi kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

Junsu yang mendengarnya menahan haru dan Yunho memandang teduh Jaejoong.

" Mianhae Yun... Aku akan berusaha kembali jadi diriku yang dulu"

" Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan karena kau tidak berbuat salah... Tapi, Aku marah pada Jiyoolie"

" Waeyo?"

" Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku? Aigoo..."

" Diakan anakku!"

" Anak kita Joongie..."

" Aku kan yang mengandungnya..."

" Tapi... Itu hasil kerjasama kita ne?"

" Aniya... Aku yang memaksamu... Jadi Jiyool anakku"

" An..."

" Ya! Kalian! Bisa tidak bicaranya tidak sefrontal itu? Aigo! Kasihan telinga polos Suie ku!" Ucap Yoochun menutup kedua telinga Junsu

" Mianhae" Ucap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum " Gomawo... Hmm... Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Ahra... Bagaimana?"

" Tanyakan saja pada Minnie dan Kyuhyun... Mereka berbuat apa pada Ahra" Ucap Yunho

" Minnie, Kyu?" Jaejoong menatap mereka. Changmin bersiul tidak jelas sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba fokus pada psp yang dipegangnya " MINNIE! KYU!"

" Mwo? Kami tidak melakukan apa - apa. Mereka tiba - tiba muncul dengan nama Yunjae Shipper dan membully Ahra... Kami tidak melakukan apapun" Jawab Changmin

" Tapi kalian menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan mereka bukan? Telur busuk? Tepung?" Ujar Junsu

" Telur? Tepung? Yunjae Shipper?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Ne hyung! Yunjae shipper... Ntah lah para yeoja dan uke tiba - tiba muncul dan mendukung hubungan kalian ketuanya adalah Jessica sunbae... Hmmm Yunjae... Yunho Jaejoong... Masalah Telur dan tepung, kami memang menyiapkannya... Atas permintaan mereka..." Bela Kyuhyun tetap menatap pspnya

" Yun...?"

" Aku juga tidak mengerti... Mereka tiba - tiba ada Joongie..."

" Lalu bagaimana? Kapan polisi bertindak? Kau sudah melaporkannya kan?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ne" Ucap Yunho

" Hm... Itu semua kan kecelakaan. Aku tidak mau ada polisi. Bisakah Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap teduh pada Yunho

" Wae? Dia sudah menghilangkan aegya kita"

" Yun... Itu kecelakaan, aku yakin dia juga tidak sengaja... Apa kau sudah melaporkannya?"

" Hmm.. Ne..."

" Cabut laporanmu ne? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Ahra... Pasti sakit orang yang disukai direbut orang lain... Lagipula kalau masuk penjara masadepannya bagaimana?"

" Ish! Hyung ini! Biarkan saja yeoja oplas itu!" Ucap Changmin

" Yuuunnnn~~~" Rengek Jaejoong

" Joongie ah..." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong " Kau seperti malaikat. Aku beruntung memilikimu"

" Aniya Yun, aku yang beruntung memilikimu"

Semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong, tidak menyangka Jaejoong sebaik itu. Namun mereka senang Jaejoong mulai pulih.

" Yun, bisakah kita memakamkan Jiyool? Aku tahu dia masih berbentuk janin kecil... Tapi, aku ingin dia dimakamkan"

" Ne, apapun untukmu..," Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong kembali

Jaejoong berbaring kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia memang tidak memasukkan Ahra ke penjara sekarang. Mungkin akan menyenangkan melihat Ahra dibully oleh teman - teman satu sekolahnya? Bukankah jika dia dipenjara Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat penderitaannya?

Dua hari kemudian Jaejoong pulang, dan esoknya dia sedang menunggu Yunho menjemputnya. Dia sedang makan bersama orangtuanya. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untuknya dan Yunho. Yunho datang kemudian mereka pun pergi kesekolah bersama.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya yunho

" Ne Yun ... Sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah... Gwaenchana... Aku tidak akan kenapa - napa"

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup ringan bibir Yunho. Yunho mulai bersemu. Ternyata sifat pemalunya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Mereka jalan berdua bergandengan. Tatapan senang datang dari para siswa. Terutama ketua Yunjae Shipper, Jessica. Dia bahkan memberikan selamat datang kembali. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong saat didepan kelas Jaejoong.

" Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, langsung izin ke uks ne? Aku akan menemuimu disana... Pakai cardiganmu... Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan..."

" Ne Yunie... Jja... Pergilah kekelasmu"

" JAE!"

Seseorang datang lalu dengan seenaknya memeluk Jaejoong, mendatangkan erangan cemburu seorang namja bermata musang.

" YA! Lepas!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong lalu memeluknya posesif. Dia tidak suka Jaejoong Nya dipeluk seperti itu terutama oleh Hyun Joong.

" Hehehehe... Mianhae.. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih... Pilihanmu sangat tepat... Aku diterima olehnya!"

" Jinjja?!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho " Chukkae!" Kemudian dia memeluk Hyun Joong

" BOO!"

" Hyunnie?"

Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Hyun Joong menghampiri seorang yeoja yang manis lalu menggandengnya kearah Yunjae.

" Perkenalkam Hye Sun.. Yeojachinguku... Yunho sshi... Mianhae, sepertinya kau salah paham padaku. Jaejoong membantuku memilihkan hadiah yang akan ku berikan Hye Sun... Baru sekarang aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jaejoong" Hyun Joong menoleh pada Hye Sun " Perkenalkan dirimu"

" Ah, ye! Koo Hye Sun imnida"

" Jaejoong imnida, dan dia Yunho"

" Ne, aku sangat tahu! Aku juga yunjae shipper! Senang bertemu dengan kalian"

" Ah! Kajja Sunnie ah... Kita jangan lama - lama... Annyeong Yunho sshi, Jaejoong ah. Senang melihatmu masuk sekolah lagi"

" Annyeong"

Hyun Joong dan Hye Sun pun pergi dari hadapan Yunjae. Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho.

" Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho memandanginya dengan tatapan menusuk

Tanpa berkata apapun Yunho menyambar bibir cherry didepannya. Jaejoong yang tidak siap mencengkram kemeja depan Yunho. Yunho menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan keras membuat Jaejoong mendesah tertahan juga membuat puluhan pasang mata menatapnya kaget.

Yoochun langsung menutup mata Junsu saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Sedangkan Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke kantin. Tidak peduli dengan hyungnya yang sudah mulai mesum seperti sang Appa. Sedangkan para yunjae shipper langsung tersenyum gaje dan membayangkan NC23.

Pletak!

Jaejoong langsung mendorong Yumho. Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul dari belakang.

" Ya! Jung Yunho sshi! Bel sudah bunyi! Dan apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

Yunho mengelus kepalanya lalu berbalik melihat siapa yang telah memukul kepalanya.

" Eh? C-cha saenim... Mi-mianhae"

Yunho memerah lalu menunduk minta maaf, begitu pula Jaejoong. Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelasnya, semua menatapnya namun kemudian tersenyum senang karena Jaejoong sudah masuk sekolah lagi.

Yoochun duduk disebelah Jaejoong lalu menertawakan kelakuan Yunjae.

Dibarisan depan, Ahra menggenggam penanya dengan erat. Dia benci Jaejoong. Apalagi semenjak dia dibully oleh siswa siswi karena ketahuan mendorong Jaejoong dari tangga.

.

Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela, dilapangan sana dia melihat Ahra sedang dibully. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang sudah berlumuran cat berwarna merah. Jangan lupakan Jessica dan teman - temannya yang sedang melemparinya dengan telur. Ahra terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya, sepertinya dia menangis. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

' Aegya... Lihat dia... Menyedihkan bukan?'

" Joongie...?" Jaejoong menoleh, dia mendapati Yunho sudah ada disampingnya.

" Ne Yunie?"

" Sedang apa eoh?" Yunho mencoba menengok ke luar jendela dan mendapati Ahra yang sedang dibully

" Aniya..."

" Kajja... Kita pulang... Eomma nanti khawatir..."

" Ne..."

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menggandeng Yunho Jaejoong bergelayut pada lengan Yunho yang membawanya pulang. Saat dilapangan mereka sudah tidak melihat Ahra lagi. Padahal dia sangat ingin melihat ekspresi Ahra.

Sudah tiga hari ini dia masuk sekolah dan selalu diam saat melihat Ahra dibully boleh teman - temannya. Jaejoong tahu ini tidak benar, namun... Ntahlah... Rasa sakit itu tetap ada saat melihat Ahra dan tangga.

Jaejoong berjalan sendirian dilorong itu sampai suara derap sepatu menghilangkan lamunannya. Dia mendongak, Ahra berjalan ke arahnya. Jaejoong memasang wajah datar.

BRUK

" Puas kau bitch?!" Bisik Ahra, tadi dia menabrak bahu Jaejoong dan membisikkan kalimat itu

" Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Ahra

" Kau! Kau yang membuat semua orang membullyku! Hanya karena namja aneh sepertimu mereka membullyku!" Teriak Ahra

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRUKK

SRETT

" Dengar, aku masih baik tidak membiarkanmu terkurung dipenjara. Kau malah menuduhku seperti itu? Siapa yang bitch? Kau? Kau mengatai dirimu sendiri? Eoh?! Sungguh kasihan... Ck!" Desis Jaejoong tepat diwajah Ahra jaraknya dengan wajah Ahra hanya 2cm, tangan Jaejoong digunakan untuk menahan tangan Ahra yang bergerak ingin mencakar - cakar Jaejoong

" Bitch! Kau namja aneh!"

" Kau lebih aneh mencoba merebut kekasih si namja aneh?! Kali ini kumaafkan kau, tapi lihat sekali lagi kau membuat masalah denganku ataupun keluargaku tamat riwayatmu Ahra sshi..!" Ucap Jaejoong sembari mencengkram erat lengan Ahra. Ahra meringis kesakitan, bagaimanapun Jaejoong seorang namja, kekuatannya sungguh kuat dibandingkan dengan Ahra

" Lepaskan aku!"

" Ne, aku juga tidak sudi memegangmu lama - lama!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan tangan Ahra

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya sudah terlalu lama dia berjalan sendirian. Sedangkan Ahra menatap nyalang Jaejoong. Memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya pada Jaejoong mungkin?

Besoknya, Ahra tak terlihat disekolah. Yang Jaejoong dengar dari wali kelasnya, Ahra pindah sekolah. Itu hal bagus bukan?

Pulang sekolah, Jaejoong mengajak Changmin untuk makan eskrim, Yunho sedang ada keperluan diruang guru. Akhirnya Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan ke cafe dekat sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong berjalan dengan riang, sampai...

" HYUUUUNNGGG! Awass!"

BRUUKKK

Jaejoong mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya, dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan. Changmin mendorongnya karena ada mobil yang mendekat. Lalu dimana Changmin? Jaejoong langsung berdiri. Kyuhyun sedang memangku seseorang.

" CHANGMIN!" Jaejoong berdiri lalu berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Pelipis, bahu dan kaki Changmin mengeluarkan darah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan.

" Min! Minnie ah! Irrona!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Min!" Teriak Kyuhyun

" Gwae..hhhnn... Cha...na...arggghh..."

" Jangan bicara dulu bodoh!" Teriak Kyuhyun

" Kyuh... Nghh...se-se...belum ter...lam..bah... Nghh... Sa..rang...hae... Arrgghhh!"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 12

Aigoo... Rasanya udah lama ga update si Cupu Yunie..

Tadinya mau update jam 10, eh... mati lampu... eit dah... ToT Baru bisa upload pagi - pagi gene...

OMO! Minnie tersayang tertabrak! Haruskah Minnie end disini?

Tenang aja kemaren tbc karena Jaemma mau ke toilet doank, ga kemana - mana kok. Dia punya cara sendiri buat nyelesaiin masalahnya.

Lho kok si Minnie kesayangannya Cho bilang saranghaenya ke Kyu bukan Cho? #Plakk #khayalantingkatdewa. Hmmm... Si Minnie itu penuh rahasia juga ne?

Yang penasaran sama kata - kata 'saranghae' Minnie, ditunggu eoh? Ada sekuelnya kok hehehehe...

Ceritanya jadi sedih gini? Nanti ada pemerkosaan si beruang itu kok

Buat reader baru, thanks udah nyempetin baca, semoga terhibur sama ff ini^^

Ga lupa Cho ucapin thanks buat yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow dan fav ff ini

joongmax, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Carpop, Ayu nitasari, Insuntaeby yang lupa pass ffn na, Yunjae's room, ayyaLaksita, babyblue137 (terus semangatin Cho berantas typos ne?), ilma, Yjae, marianaharianja, danactebh, Cichangmin, Ciachunyoo, FiWonKyu0201, nanajunsu, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, zhiewon189, RlyCJaeKyu, yunjae, heesy, MaxMin, UKnowBooJae, Dennis Park, UMeWookie, lee sunri hyun, Guest, 6002nope, Clein cassie, rinayunjaerina, Dee chan - tik, Endeh N, viekrungysweetpumpkin, yunjae heart, Dhea Kim, Sider Tobat, Uzumaki Narusasu, stephanie carolina (thanks banget buat ide dan sarannya), YunHolic, chojin137.

See you next chap?


	13. Chapter 13

**My nerdy Yunie**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating back to T

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Jaejoong mengajak Changmin untuk makan eskrim, Yunho sedang ada keperluan diruang guru. Akhirnya Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan ke cafe dekat sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong berjalan dengan riang, sampai...

" HYUUUUNNGGG! Awass!"

BRUUKKK

Jaejoong mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya, dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan. Changmin mendorongnya karena ada mobil yang mendekat. Lalu dimana Changmin? Jaejoong langsung berdiri. Kyuhyun sedang memangku seseorang.

" CHANGMIN!" Jaejoong berdiri lalu berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Pelipis, bahu dan kaki Changmin mengeluarkan darah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan.

" Min! Minnie ah! Irrona!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Min!" Teriak Kyuhyun

" Gwae..hhhnn... Cha...na...arggghh..."

" Jangan bicara dulu bodoh!" Teriak Kyuhyun

" Kyuh... Nghh...se-se...belum ter...lam..bah... Nghh... Sa..rang...hae... Arrgghhh!"

.

.

.

" Min! Min! Jangan bercanda! Irrona! Irrona pabbo!" Kyuhyun mulai menangis

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak panik, kemudian menghubungi ambulance. Di dalam ambulance, Jaejoong menghubungi Yunho. Saat ini, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sedang menunggu didepan ruang UGD. Jaejoong menangis begitu pula Kyuhyun. Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Joongie!"

" Yunie!" Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, dan Yunho membalas pelukannya. Kemudian kembali duduk." Ini salahku Yun! Aku yang salah!" Ucap Jaejoong lagi

" Aniya Hyung! Mobil itu jalan saat lampu merah! Bukan kau yang salah! Hiks..." Kyuhyun masih menangis

" Gwaenchana, Minnie anak yang kuat... Tenang ne?"

Satu jam kemudian Changmin dibawa keruang rawat. Hanya saja dia belum sadar. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di sofa pada ruangan itu. Tak lama orangtua Changmin juga pasangan Yoosu datang dan sangat kaget dengan keadaan Changmin yang dibalut perban pada kepala, lengan dan kaki kirinya.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menabrak Minnie! Appa! Tolong usut semua ini!" Ucap Yunho pada sang Appa

" Ne, tentu saja! Kasus kali ini tidak akan dilepaskan. Bahkan jika tersangkanya sama dengan yang melukai Jaejoongie!" Ucap Siwon

Tak lama Jaejoong diantar pulang oleh Yunho. Kyuhyun ingin menunggu Changmin, dia ingin Changmin melihat dirinya pertama kali saat sadar.

" Jja... Tidurlah..." Ucap Yunho, mengecup kening Jaejoong yang sudah bergelung diatas tempat tidur

" Kau tidak menginap Yun?"

" Tidurlah..."

" Aku ingin kau menemaniku Yun... Jebal..."

Yunho tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang pujaan hati. Dia mencuci wajahnya, lalu mengabari orangtuanya dan orangtua Jaejoong bahwa dia menginap bersama Jaejoong lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan tidur disampingnya. Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya, memeluk Yunho yang kini tengah memeluknya.

" Terima kasih kalian berdua selalu melindungiku Yun..."

" Ini kewajibanku Joongie..."

" Sekali lagi terima kasih"

" Ne, tidurlah... Besok kita lihat evil itu"

" Ne... Berjanjilah Yun, saat menemukan pelakunya kau akan memberitahuku"

" Ne Boo..."

Malam itu Jaejoong tidur dengan nyenyak. Yunho bangun terlebih dahulu lalu menuju kamar mandi. Beruntunglah dia membawa seragam di mobilnya, setelah mandi dia membangunkan Jaejoong. Dielusnya pipi lembut Jaejoong hingga sang pemilik merasa tidak nyaman lalu mengecup bibirnya.

" Hey, bangun... Kita sekolah hari ini!"

" Hmm!" Jaejoong mengangguk

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan bersama lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Di sekolah, berita mengenai Changmin sangat populer. Mereka tidak terima sang pangeran tertabrak. Rasanya ingin mencabik - cabik sang pelaku.

Pulangnya, pasangan Yunjae menjenguk Changmin bersama dengan pasangan Yoosu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menginap dan belum pulang dari kemarin karena bersikeras untuk menunggu Changmin.

Ceklek

" Mmmhhh..."

" Mmcckkk... Mmhh..."

" Mmiiiiinnnhh... Ngghhh!"

HANA

DUL

SET!

" Omo! Ya!" Jaejoong menatap mereka tak percaya

" Minnie!" Teriak Yunho

" Aigo..." Yoochun menutup mata Junsu

Terpampang didepan mereka Changmin mencium buas Kyuhyun yang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung mendorong dada Changmin lalu menunduk malu.

" Ish! Kalian mengganggu!" Ucap Changmin

" Ya! Kau baru sadar dan langsung menyerang Kyu! Dasar pervert!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Seperti hyung tidak saja!"

" Tapi, aku lihat - lihat tempat pabbo!"

Yunjae dan Yoosu mendekat. Memperhatikan Changmin yang duduk tidak seperti orang yang sedang sakit. Namun, tangannya diperban karena ada beberapa tulang yang retak.

" Kau sudah sadar?"

" Tentu saja Hyung! Ahh... Aku mau tidur... Efek obat masih terasa sekali. Kyu... Tolong aku..."

" N-ne!" Kyuhyun membantu Changmin untuk berbaring dan tak lama tampak Changmin mulai tenang, tertidur rupanya

" Kalian sudah jadian?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne"

" Chukae!"

Junsu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan senang, sangat senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan cintanya

" Chukae Kyu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Gomawo..."

" Tolong jaga Minnie ne? Dia sangat haus perhatian dan kasih sayang" Yunho menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun

" Ne hyung, Ah! Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kejelasan siapa yang menabrak Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Hari ini polisi sedang memeriksa cctv yang berada di sana. Semoga hari ini kita dapat jawabannya"

" Aku harap begitu hyung"

" Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuknya" Gumam Jaejoong

.

Dua hari kemudian polisi membawa kabar mengejutkan, Ahra adalah tersangka dibalik tabrakkan Changmin. Dengan garang Jaejoong menghampiri Ahra dirumahnya. Disana sudah ada beberapa polisi dan ambulance. Terlihat ayah yeoja itu terbaring lemah sedang dibawa menuju ambulance diikuti oleh sang ibu.

" Kau!" Jaejoong menjambak rambut belakang Ahra " Sudah kubilang, jika kau menyakiti keluargaku. Tamat riwayatmu bodoh!"

" Akkhh! Lepaasss!"

" Kau! Kenapa kau merusak kebahagianku?! Eoh!" Jaejoong mencengkram dagu Ahra kuat sedangkan tangan satu lagi tetap menjambak rambut Ahra " Kenapa kau menabrak Changmin?! Apa salahnya?!"

" Aku tidak ingin mencelakainya! Aku tidak ingin menabraknya! Dia yang maju dan mendorongmu sehingga dia yang tertabrak bukan kau!"

Ahra langsung membekap mulutnya. Itu adalah bukti lisan yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

PLAAAKK

PLAAKKK

Yunho yang melihatnya ingin menghentikan namun gerakkannya terhenti saat Yoochun menahannya. Yoochun tahu Jaejoong sedang emosi dan melampiaskan kekesalannya yang dulu.

" Nona Go Ahra, Anda ditahan atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan saat mendorong tuan Jaejoong dari tangga dan tabrakan pada tuan Changmin!" Ucap salah aatu polisi lalu memborgol kedua tangan Ahra

" Kau tidak punya buktinya"

" Mianhae Ahra sshi, aku sudah mengumpulkannya. Cctv ditangga itu akan menjadi buktinya. Selamat mendekam dipenjara Ahra sshi" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk kemudian memeluk Jaejoong sedangkan Ahra? Dia menangis histeris karena ditangkap polisi dan tidak ada yang membelanya. Kemana orangtuanya? Sang Ayah mendadak serangan jantung karena anaknya terbukti melakukan tindak tabrak lari dan sang Ibu pasrah menerima semuanya, dia langsung menemani sang suami tanpa memperdulikan anaknya.

.

.

**LIMA TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**

.

" Jae baby... Irrona..."

" Sebentar lagi Yunhhh... Aku ngantuk..."

" Siapa suruh kau begadang...?"

" Huh! Mengganggu!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian duduk diatas tempat tidur Yunho

Cup

" Jja, mandilah... Kau ada kuliah pagi bukan?"

" Hum!" Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dis masih menggunakan kemeja Yunho

Jaejoong menginap di rumah Yunho kemarin, dia sangat merindukan Yunho yang sedang pergi mengikuti olimpiade sainsnya. Hingga dia memakai kemeja milik Yunho yang membuatnya sungguh sangat seksi. Yunho yang baru tiba dirumah subuh tadi sangat kaget melihat sesosok malaikat sedang bergelung hangat didalam selimutnya, Ingin sekali menyerangnya namun dia menahannya.

Yunho memang membiarkan Jaejoong menginap dirumahnya kapanpun yang Jaejoong inginkan. Orangtuanya juga tidak melarangnya. Asal Jaejoong tidak hamil seperti dulu. Yah, mereka memang sudah hampir enam tahun pacaran tapi sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu Yunjae tidak melakukan perbuatan yang tidak - tidak. Yah... Paling parah mereka foreplay kalau sudah sangat tidak tahan. Itu juga karena Jaejoong yang menggodanya. Jaejoong keluar kamar mandi melihat Yunho yang sedang memasangkan kancing kemejanya, dia mendekat lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

" Hey hey, pakai bajumu dulu"

" Hmm... Nanti saja... Aku mau memeluk beruangku dulu..."

Yunho yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Menaruh kepalanya diatas puncak kepala Jaejoong.

" Bogoshippo Yun..."

" Nado baby..." Yunho membalas ucapan Jaejoong lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya

" Aku kancingkan ne?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne..."

Jaejoong mengancingkan kemeja Yunho, Yunho melirik kebawah. Jaejoong hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya. Berniat menggoda beruang eoh?

" Nah! Sudah selesai" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho

" Gomawo" Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong, menghisapnya perlahan lalu menjilatinya.

" Bear... Hhhh..." Desah Jaejoong, dia meremas rambut Yunho. Sudah satu minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan beruangnya, dia sungguh merindukannya

" Kau menggodaku eoh? Jja... Kita sarapan Jaejoongie..." Yunho memberikan seringainya. Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lantai satu, sejak kapan Yunjo sering menggodanya?

" Yunnie Bear!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi, untung saja bagian bawahnya tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

Dia memakai salah satunya pakaiannya yang tersimpan di lemari Yunho, menyisir rambutnya lalu turun menemui keluarga Jung diruang makan.

" Pagi Eomma, Appa, Minnie eoh? Pagi Kyu!"

" Pagi ..."

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan tenang, setelahnya Jaejoong dan Yunho pergi ke universitas.

" Jae, nanti malam apa kau pergi bersama Junsu?"

" Aniya. Wae?"

" Aku mau makan malam bersama"

" Ne Yun..."

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong di dalam universitas, Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong sendiri karena pasti banyak sekali yang mengelilingi namja cantik berambut almond itu. Dia tidak mau kekasihnya ditarik - tarik karena Jaejoong resmi miliknya. Hanya dia yang boleh menarik - narik Jaejoong.

" Hmm.. Nanti temui di kantin ne?" Ujar Jaejoong

" Ne"

" Hyuuuuuung..."

" Minnie... Kau sudah sampai?"

" Ne, baru saja..." Jawab Changmin

Changmin mengambil kelas percepatan sehingga dia ada di kelas yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Juga mengambil jurusan yang sama. Yunho tidak perlu khawatir jadinya, Changmin pasti bisa menjaga Jaejoong untuknya. Posesif eoh? Sekarang Changmin dan Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kantin. Mereka janjian dengan Yoochun, Junsu juga Kyuhyun yang berbeda jurusan. Junsu dan Kyuhyun ada di satu tingkat dibawah Jaejoong.

" Yunho mana?" Tanya Yoochun

" Molla... Mungkin sedang jalan kemari" Jawab Jaejoong

" Eoh? Itu Yunho hyung!" Ucap Junsu kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kesatu titik

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Junsu. Terlihat Yunho sedang berjalan dengan seorang yeoja cantik bernama Tiffany. Siapa yang tidak kenal Tiffany? Model juga aktris yang sedang naik daun. Juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Tiffany menyukai Yunho! Terlihat Tiffany mencoba mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Yunho yang kelihatannya tidak menolak.

" Hyung!" Teriak Changmin setelah melihat wajah sendu Jaejoong

Yunho menepis lembut tangan Tiffany lalu berjalan menuju Changmin. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang menunduk lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong, membuat sang pemilik merona. Yunhonya sudah tidak pemalu lagi.

" Kau kenapa Boo? Tidak bersemangat?"

" Ah! Aniya Yun... Jja... Kita makan" Jaejoong sudah memesankan ramen untuk Yunho

" Ah... Gomawo Jae..." Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong

" Boleh aku bergabung?"

Eoh? Mereka melupakan seseorang. Tiffany memandang penuh harap, akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk. Tiffany duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Kau makan sebanyak itu? Apa tidak takut gemuk?" Tanya Tiffany

" Joongie ku tidak gemuk, malah aku ingin dia lebih gemuk karena pinggangnya sangat ramping" Jawab Yunho merangkul sang kekasih

" Be-benarkah?"

" Ne..." Jawab Yunho, dia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang sedang menyumpitkan bulgogi. Dengan cepat Yunho menyambar bulgogi itu dari sumpit Jaejoong

" Yunie!" Pekik Jaejoong " Kalau mau kau kan bisa ambil sendiri!"

" Aniya... Aku ingin kau yang menyuapiku!" Ucap Yunho lalu mengelus kepala Jaejoong

Terlihat Jaejoong merona, pasangan ChangKyu dan YooSu tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yunho yang sekarang bersikap 360 derajat dari saat dia sekolah. Sekarang terlihat Jaejoong yang pemalu. Tiffany memandang jengah Jaejoong.

' Lebih manis dan cantik juga aku! Akan aku buktikan itu! Awas kau Kim Jaejoong!'

" Joongie..." Panggil Yunho

" Ne?" " Aku rindu gimbabmu..."

" Besok aku buatkan!"

" Aku akan menunggu"

Sesuai rencana, malamnya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong makan malam. Saat ini mereka duduk di pinggir kaca. Menikmati pemandangan dari lantai dua puluh gedung itu sambil memakan steaknya.

" Indah sekali... Gomawo Yun! Joongie suka!"

" Ne Joongie, apapun untukmu"

" Yun?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh. Tampaklah yeoja tinggi dengan gaun merah ketat sepaha. Menunjukkan lekuk tubuh indahnya.

" Tiffany?"

" Kau makan malam disini juga?"

" Ne, aku mengajak Joongie makan disini"

" Oh... Boleh aku bergabung?"

" Tentu. Ne Joongie?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong

" Ah, silahkan saja"

" Gomawo..."

Tiffany tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Yunho Jaejoong memandang jengah Tiffany, namun kemudian dia memandang ke luar... Pemandangan di luar lebih menarik daripada pemandangan di depannya. Dimana Yunho dan Tiffany sedang mengobrol tanpa peduli dengan Jaejoong.

" Aigo! Itu Tiffany ne? Cantik sekali! Apa di sebelahnya itu pacarnya? Cocok sekali"

" Siapa yang duduk didepan mereka? Mengganggu saja!"

" Omo! Serasi sekali!"

Jaejoong memanas mendengar itu semua. Dia menunduk lalu memainkan minumannya. Mengambil buah cherry dari dalam gelas lalu memainkannya didalam mulut.

" Joongie waeyo?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh? Aku hanya lelah Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Eh? Kau lelah? Kau sakit? Kajja pulang! Kau harus istirahat! Kami pulang dulu Tifanny! Annyeong"

Sebelum Tiffany dan jaejoong berpamitan Yunho sudah menarik Jaejoong kedalam mobilnya. Menurunkan jok penumpang tempat dimana Jaejoong duduk.

" Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Kau terlihat kelelahan... Tidurlah... Aku tidak mau kau sakit Joongie" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat menikmatinya

" Saranghae Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong, Yunho menunduk lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong

" Nado Baby... Nado saranghae... Jongmal..." Bisik Yunho tepat diatas bibir Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menekan tengkuk Yunho lalu mulai mengulum bibir hati yang sudah membuatnya ketagihan selama hampir enam tahun ini. Yunho membalas ciuman dan kuluman Jaejoong mencoba mendominasi ciuman itu. Setelah ciuman panas dan menggairahkan, Jaejoong tertidur.

Yunho membawanya pulang kerumah Jaejoong. Orangtua Jaejoong yang sudah biasa melihat Yunho menggendong Jaejoong yang tertidur membiarkan Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Yunho menggantikan pakaian Jaejoong dengan piyama kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong, memandang kamar Jaejoong yang masih sama seperti dulu bahkan foto Yunho banyak sekali menempel pada dinding kamar itu.

" Sayang sekali kau tertidur Boojae ah..." Bisik Yunho sembari mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Mengecup bibir Jaejoong kemudian pulang. Yunho memasuki kamarnya, dia mendapati Changmin tiduran di tempat tidurnya. " Min?"

" Oh! Hyung kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Changmin lalu duduk " Ne..." " Bagaimana?"

" Ada pengganggu malam ini! Jadi gagal!"

" Siapa?"

" Tiffany"

" Ah! Yeoja gatel itu! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan Jae hyung salah paham hyuuuuung..."

" Aku tahu.. Aku sudah coba menjauh... Namun dia terus mendekat Min"

" Apa perlu ku keluarkan evilku lagi?"

" Nanti saja, aku belum membutuhkannya"

" Baiklah... Kalau butuh aku, bilang ne? Aku tidur disini hyung! Sudah lama tidak memelukmu!"

" Dasar manja!"

Yah, akhirnya Yunho mengabulkan permintaan Changmin. Bahkan memeluk Changmin. Setelah mereka terlelap masuklah Kibum serta Siwon. Mereka tersenyum mengambil foto anaknya kemudian keluar. Lumayan mereka mendapatkan foto untuk bisa mengolok anak bungsunya besok - besok.

Esoknya, pada jam istirahat, setelah bertemu dengan teman - temannya Jaejoong mencari Yunho yang tidak ada bersama mereka. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

" Mana sih si hyung cupu itu? Sudah berubah dandanannya! Tetap saja mainnya di perpus" Gumam Kyuhyun, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kemudian meneruskan mencari Yunho

" Yun! Dengar!"

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun saling pandang kemudian berjalan pelan menuju arah suara. Dan...

BRUKKK

Tempat makan yang dibawa Jaejoong jatuh. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan dua tangannya. Terlihat dipojok ruangan Tiffany berciuman dengan Yunho. Setelah mendengar sesuatu jatuh Yunho dengan keras mendorong Tiffany.

" Joongie... In-ini bukan... JOOONGIE!" Teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong berlari dari ruangan itu. Yunho mengejarnya sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang sinis Tiffany. Orang yang telah merusak hubungan hyung kesayangannya.

" Awas kau!" Ancam Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak takut!"

Kyuhyun berbalik mencoba mengejar Yunjae sambari menelepon sesorang. Sementara itu, Yunho berhasil mencengkram tangan Jaejoong. Mereka ada di taman belakang. Yunho tersentak kaget saat airmata mengalir dari kedua mata Jaejoong.

" LEPAS!"

" Andwe! Dengarkan aku!"

" AKU TIDAK MAU! LEPAS!"

" Joongie ah..."

" Jangan sentuh aku! Aku membencimu!"

JDERR

Dada Yunho terasa perih, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong bicara membencinya. Pegangan Yunho merenggang.

" Hyung!"

" Minnie!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian mengahambur memeluk Changmin dengan erat

" Lepaskan Joongie Min!"

" Su, Kyu! Temanilah Hyungku! Aku dan Yoochun hyung akan mengantar Jae hyung pulang"

" Ani! Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya!" Teriak Yunho

" Nanti saja Hyung! Jae hyung tidak mau"

" Joongie ah... Kemari baby ah..." Yunho mencoba menyentuh punggung Jaejoong

" Min... Hiks... Aku... Hiks... Mau pulang hiks..."

" Ne hyung, kita pulang. Kajja Yoochun hyung" Ucap Changmin

Yoochun dan Changmin membawa pergi Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Changmin tidak suka karena selain membawa Jaejoongnya, Changmin pun memeluk erat Jaejoong. Diperjalanan, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin. Dia terus terisak mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi.

" Hyungie... Jangan menangis..." Ucap Changmin mengusap air mata Jaejoong

" Aku benci Hyungmu Min! Benci hiks! Huweeeee"

" Hey, bisa saja itu jebakan Tiffany? Bisa saja kan dia menjebakmu?"

" Tapi dia menciumnya Chun! Hiks..."

" Hyung... Tenangkanlah dirimu, kupastikan satu hal, hyungku tidak mungkin melirik yang lain. Ne?"

" Molla... Kalian lihatkah bahkan dia tidak menjauh dari hiks... Tiffany saat yeoja itu merangkul bahkan memegangnya!"

" Lebih baik kau istirahat hyung..."

" Hiks... Hiks..."

" Jja, tidurlah... Aku akan menemanimu" Ucap Changmin

Jaejoong berbaring dan menggenggam tangan Changmin erat. Masih terisak memang, namun tak lama nafasnya mulai teratur. Changmin melepaskan genggamannya.

" Kajja hyung" Ucap Changmin, Yoochun mengangguk Changmin membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, mendapati Kyuhyun, Junsu serta Yunho ada diluar. Yoochun dan Changmin keluar kemudian menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong saat Yunho mencoba masuk kedalam.

" Wae? Aku mau masuk!"

" Tidak boleh" Ucap Changmin cuek

" Min! Jaejoong salah paham!"

" Dia tertidur Yun... Biarkan dulu, dia tidak akan percaya apa yang kau katakan saat ini. Biarkan dia istirahat. Dia cukup lelah sebulan ini"

Yunho menatap Yoochun kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Changmin membawa Yunho pulang.

" Aku harus apa Min? Dia membenciku!"

" Belum tahap itu hyung... Namun... Kalau kau tidak menjelaskan dan membuktikan pada Jae hyung, kau akan kehilangannya Hyung"

" Min..." Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya kemudian mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar

Kejadian di perpustakaan tadi berlangsung dengan cepat, dia sendiri tidak sigap sehingga Tiffany berhasil menciumnya.

" Besok, cobalah kau temui dia. Ne?"

" Ne..."

Besoknya Yunho mencari Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong selalu menghindar ketika melihat Yunho. Dia bersembunyi atau pura - pura sibuk kemudian lari meninggalkan Yunho. Dan ini sudah tiga hari seperti itu. Yunho sungguh tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini!

" Yun? Gwaenchana?" Yunho menoleh, disampingnya duduk Tiffany. Mereka saat ini berada diperpustakaan.

" Ne"

" Mianhae gara - gara aku, kalian bertengkar..." Ucap Tiffany

" Gwaenchana..."

" Aku akan coba jelaskan padanya juga. Ne?" Tiffany menyentuh tangan Yunho

" Gomawo..."

" Kau sudah makan? Ayo makan bersamaku?"

" Mianhae, aku tidak berse..." Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat Jaejoong dihadapannya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata hampir berkaca - kaca

" Mianhae aku mengganggu" Jaejoong membungkuk lalu berlari keluar

" Joongie!" Yunho berdiri hendak mengejar Jaejoong namun tangannya ditahan oleh Tiffany

" Biarkan dulu Yun... Dia masih marah, kau malah akan memperburuk suasana. Lebih baik kita makan saja" Tiffany menarik tangan Yunho menuju kantin

Sementara itu, Jaejoong menangis deras saat sampai dirumah. Dia menatap foto Yunho yang bertebaran di kamarnya.

" Kau bahkan dia mengejarku Yun... Huweee! Beruang jelek!"

Jaejoong menarik foto Yunho didinding kamarnya dengan kasar.

" PABBO!"

Jaejoong terisak sesaat namun kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan koper bergambar gajahnya lalu memasukkan beberapa pakaian didalamnya. Sementara itu, pemeran utama seme kita sedang ada di kantin bersama seorang yeoja. Dia hanya mengaduk ramennya tanpa selera.

" Makanlah Yun..."

" Hm..."

" Yunho hyung?"

" Minnie..."

" Oh... Sepertinya kita mengganggu Kyu... Kajja kita pergi saja" Ucap Changmin menatap malas sang kakak, mereka menginggalkan Yunho. Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menggandeng Junsu

" Min..."

" Jangan panggil aku dulu Hyung!"

Yunho terdiam, namun setelah diperhatikan mereka ke kantin tidak mengajak Jaejoong? Kemana Jaejoong? Batin Yunho. Yunho bangkit berjalan kearah tempat duduk adiknya. Tiffany mengikutinya.

" Min, mana Joongie?" Tanya yunho

" Itu yang tadinya mau kutanyakan padamu Hyung! Tadi dia pergi ke perpustakaan, ku pikir dia akan bertemu hyung! Sepertinya kau menambah salah paham pada Jae hyung! Apa lagi berdua dengan dia? Kasihan sekali Jae hyung! Ku pikir - pikir lebih baik Jae hyung menerima pernyataan cinta Dong Wook hyung..."

" Mak-maksudmu?"

" Oh? Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jae hyung selama kau pergi? Aigooo... Kekasih macam apa kau hyung?"

" MIN!"

" Terserah kau saja Hyung!"

Yunho mengambil ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong. Namun nihil, Jaejoong sepertinya mematikan ponselnya. Padahal walaupun kemarin tidak bicara pada Yunho, ponselnya tetap aktif. Yunho mulai cemas.

" Ponselnya tidak aktif"

" Eh? Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti ini Yun" Ucap Yoochun

" Jae hyung... Pasti sangat sakit hati... Chunnie, kajja ke rumahnya"

" Aku akan kerumahnya" Yunho hendak berbalik namun Tiffany menahannya

" Kau mau kemana Yun? Kita ada kelas penting"

" Mianhae, Joongie ku lebih penting" Ucap Yunho menepis tangan Tiffany kemudian berlari

" Waw, kau lihat itu Min? Yunho hyung akan kembali seperi dulu sepertinya" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne, dan ku pastikan nenek sihir sepertimu tidak akan lama ada dihidup kami" Ucap Changmin melirik Tiffany kemudian kembali makan Tiffany merasa kesal, dia menghentakkan kakinya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Changmin dan teman - temannya.

" Nikmati saja hari menyenangkanmu, sebelum kami beraksi" Ucap Changmin,Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan mainan baru lagi.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah Jaejoong. Pikirannya terlalu kalut, dia banyak bersalah pada Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong meninggalkannya! Tidak!

Yunho segera menekan bel rumah Jaejoong, tampak Ok ahjumma membukakan pintu, dia segera berlari menuju kamar sang kekasih. Yunho membuka kamar Jaejoong namun tidak mendapati Jaejoong didalamnya. Dia berjalan perlahan kearah tempat tidur Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan. Dia menyentuh foto yang ada di dinding, terlihat terkoyak.

" Kau yang melakukannya?" Lirih Yunho

Yunho menemui Ok ahjumma dan menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun Ok ahjumma tidak tahu apa - apa karena dia baru saja datang. Ok ahjumma hanya datang ke rumah Jaejoong jam 7 dan pulang jam 8 malam. Namun hari ini dia memang sudah izin untuk datang siang dan tidak mendapati siapapun didalam rumah. Hanya ada catatan kecil di atas meja makan. Dari Jaejoong. Yunho segera membacanya.

' Eomma, Appa Joongie pergi sebentar. Jangan mencari Joongie... Saranghae...'

Yunho melemas, dia berjalan ke kamar Jaejoong kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Ingin sekali mencari Jaejoongnya.

Saat hendak beranjak, dia melihat meja nakas Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka. Yunho membukanya dan mendapati sebuah buku berwarna hitam. Yunho tersenyum, buku ini adalah hasil kerja keras Jaejoong selama setahun menjadi stalker Yunho dulu. Dia melihat - lihat buku itu dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengizinkan Yunho membuka buku itu. Disana bahkan ada foto Yunho sedang membaca kemudian diberi tulisan kecil oleh Jaejoong.

' Ahhh... Saranghae... Yunie...'

Matanya melebar saat membaca sederet kalimat yang sangat frontal dari Jaejoong.

_' Aigo... Tubuhku selalu bereaksi berlebihan saat memikirkan Yunie... Pahadal saling sapa saja tidak pernah. Kau tahu? Aigoo... Aku bahkan bermasturbasi saat memikirkannya. Maka dari itu aku menaruh foto Yunie di dalam kamar mandi. Agar aku makin mudah membayangkan wajahnya. Heheheheheh...'_

Yunho tersenyum sendiri menyadari mesumnya Jaejoong. Dia mengakui bahwa Jaejoong memang mesum. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu berhasil menggodanya walaupun tidak melakukan apa - apa.

Senyumnya memudar saat melihat halaman yang hampir berakhir. Terdapat fotonya saat menggunakan kacamata tebal, rambut klimis, seragam yang terlihat sangat amat rapi. Sepertinya foto itu diambil saat dirinya berpidato didepan aula.

_' Bogoshippo Yun... Aku merindukanmu yang dulu... Tapi, Yunie terlihat menikmati penampilannya yang sekarang. Ottoke? Dia juga jarang punya waktu untukku. Apa lagi ku dengar Tiffany bedak tebal itu mendekati Yunie... Namun Yunie tidak terlihat menolaknya. Kau masih mencintaiku kan Yun?_

_Ah! Dong Wook hyung menyatakan cinta padaku! Aigo... Kalau aku tidak punya Yunie, mungkin aku terima? Hahahaha... Bercanda! Beruang gendutku itu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya bahkan sampai tak ada rasa bosan saat memandangnya walaupun sudah bertahun - tahun bersamanya. Saranghae Yunie... Chuu...~~'_

Yunho menutup buku hitam itu, menundukkan kepalanya. Menghayati kata - kata Jaejoong memang benar adanya. Dia memang jarang bersama Jaejoong akhir - akhir ini. Bukan karena bosan, namun tugas dan teman - temannya yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

Padahal dulu, hanya ada Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoosu dan Kyuhyun yang ada dikehidupan seorang Jung Yunho. Apa waktu yang membuatnya berubah dan melupakan Jaejoongnya? Tapi, dia mencintai namja cantik itu! Jaejoong hanya miliknya! Apa lagi Jaejoong mengatakan Dong Wook menyatakan perasaan nya? Tidak akan dibiarkan!

Yunho menghela nafasnya kasar, mencoba berpikir Jaejoong akan kemana. Dan tiba - tiba dia berdiri kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya cepat kearah sebuah pemakaman umum. Yunho berjalan pelan menuju makam itu dan dirinya langsung terduduk saat melihat setangkai bunga lily yang terlihat segar ada di sana.

" Kau dari sini eoh?" Lirih Yunho

Yunho pulang kerumah menemui adiknya yang berada didalam kamar Yunho.

" Otte?"

Yunho menceritakan kejadian yang dialami dirumah Jaejoong, setelahnya dia diam. Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan.

" Min, boleh aku bertanya?"

" Ne hyung..."

" Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu selalu menjaga Jaejoong? Jika kau menganggap dia hyungmu, kau tidak seperti itu juga padaku? Jujurlah Minnie..."

" Kau harus mendengarkanku sampai selesai ne? Aku tidak mau hyung salah paham padaku"

" Ne..."

" Aku... Mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya"

" Mwo?!" Yunho sangat kaget, dia tidak menyangka sang adik berkata seperti itu " Ta-tapi kau memiliki Kyuhyun"

" Ku bilangkan dengarkan aku dulu! Aku memang mencintainya dulu, namun mata Jaejoong hyung hanya tertuju padamu. Aku merelakannya asal dia bahagia hyung... Dan kau terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah melihat hyung tertawa lepas selain bersamaku jua orangtua kita. Dan aku bersyukur orang itu adalah Jae hyung" Changmin menghela nafas " Aku sangat sakit hati, namun Kyu datang membuatku sedikit demi sedikit melupakan perasaanku pada Jae hyung. Kyu pun tahu kalau dulu aku mencintai Jae hyung"

" Lalu apa yang Kyu lakukan?"

" Kyu adalah namja yang sangat pengertian hyung. Dia menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu waktu itu namun tidak memaksaku menjawab peryataan cintanya. Namun kelamaan aku menyadari hanya dia yang aku cintai"

" Kau sungguh dewasa Min..."

" Hm... Kalau kau menyakiti Jae hyung, aku akan merebutnya hyung"

"ANDWEE! Joongie cuma milikku! Awas kau! Ku adukan ke Kyuhyun!"

" Hahahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda hyung... Aku mencintai Kyu, namun aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menyakiti Jae hyung.."

" Arraseo Min..."

" Hah... Aku jadi merindukan desahan Kyubaby! Aku ke apartemennya dulu ya!" Ucap Changmin kemudian berdiri

" Ya! Pervert saeng! Kau jangan menghamilinya!"

" Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu hyung! Aku tahu tidak boleh menaruh saham sebelum waktunya. Annyeong hyung pabbo" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengecup pipi Yunho kemudian kabur

" Ya!" Teriak Yunho. Sudah lama Changmin tidak menciumnya seperti itu.

Yunho perlahan bangkit, membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil sebuah kemeja kotak - kotak berwarna hijau. Dulu dia senang sekali memakai kemeja ini, lalu dimasukkan kedalam celananya dan membuat rambutnya klimis sertamemakai kacamata tebal.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Joongie, jika kau merindukanku yang dulu maka kau akan mendapatkannya. Apapun untukmu Joongie ah..." Lirih Yunho

.

Changmin pulang dengan senyum puas mengembang dibibirnya. Dia sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada Kyu dan mendapatkan pijatan plus plus dari Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya, dia berniat tidur dengan kakaknya hari ini.

Ceklek

" Nugu?" Tanya Changmin saat masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya memdapati seorang namja berdiri membelakanginya. Namja itu berbalik dan Changmin menutup mulutnya " Omo! Hyungie!"

" Ne Minnie..."

" Kau yakin?"

" Tentu! Akan kubuat Joongie kembali padaku, apapun caranya!" Ucap Yunho lalu mengambil sebuah kacamata namun tidak tebal, Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tengah duduk dipinggir pantai. Eoh? Dia dimana? Ternyata uri Jaejoong ada di Busan, menikmati pantai sembari mendengarkan lagu. Sebelum kesini, dia menyempatkan diri kemakam sang anak pertamanya.

.

**~ FLASHBACK ON ~**

.

" Aegyaaa... Jiyoolie... Bogoshippo... Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemui eomma eoh? Anak nakal! Eomma merindukanmu baby... Sangat..." Lirih Jaejoong

Dia meletakkan bunga lily yang dibawanya.

" Maaf eomma tidak membawa appamu kali ini, dia begitu sibuk... Mianhae baby... Tapi, eomma merasa appamu semakin menjauh. Otte baby? Appamu masih mencintai eomma bukan?"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata kemudian berdoa untuk anaknya yang bahkan masih berbentuk janin kecil. Jaejoong membuka mata indahnya dan tetesan airmata itu keluar membasahi pipinya. Namun, dia segera menghapusnya. Dia harus tegar!

" Jiyoolie... Eomma pergi ne? Saranghae baby" Jaejoong mengusap nisan itu berdiri dan beranjak dari sana menuju bandara

.

**~ FLASHBACK OFF ~**

.

Namun lamunannya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja menghampirinya.

" Jaejoong?" Jaejoong melepas headphonenya lalu berdiri

" Ah-ahra ya..." Jaejoong sedikit takut namun dia mencoba menepis rasa takut itu

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 13 upade...

Panjang kah?

Sebenernya mlz update nerdy. Lho kenapa? Soalnya chap depan** End**! Huuwwwaaaa, bakal kangen sama si cupu Yunpa...

Trus, kemana neh jiwa stalker na si Jaemma? Kok belom keluar? Hah...

Si Mimin ga kenapa - napa tu. Kalo end nanti Kyu janda donk! Lho?! Nikah aja blm!

Ahranya udah dipenjara, tapi malah ketemu lagi. Mau pain coba tu?!

Buat yang baru baca, aq ucapin semoga ff q menghibur ne?

Thanks yang udah susah payah tulis ripium follow n fav ff q ini ^^

Guest, diahmiftachulningtyas, AyuClouds89, farla 23, iche . cassieopeiajaejoong, nanajunsu, maya22, jongindo, Clein cassie, farahpark . CassiEast, Dhea Kim, Dennie Park, ryukey, FaMinhyuk, meirah 1111, ayyaLaksita, babyblu137, afnia2495, danactebh, onkey shipper04, YunHolic, Yunjae's room, yuu, yunjae, Euis car, Yunjae heart, Ayu popy, Cichangmin, Ciachunyoo, Guest, marianaharianja, nurilhuda . ahsina, de, MaxMin, Endeh N, Dee chan - tik, lee sunri hyun, UKnowBooJae, zhiewon189, nonapanda, taeminho597, FiWonKyu0201, alint2709, chojin137, joongmax, leeChunnie, kim . wiwin . 9, clouds novi juga para SiDer

Yup, see u next chap ne... ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**My nerdy Yunie**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating** M, NC21**

.

.

.

Changmin pulang dengan senyum puas mengembang dibibirnya. Dia sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada Kyu dan mendapatkan pijatan plus plus dari Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya, dia berniat tidur dengan kakaknya hari ini.

Ceklek

" Nugu?" Tanya Changmin saat masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya memdapati seorang namja berdiri membelakanginya. Namja itu berbalik dan Changmin menutup mulutnya " Omo! Hyungie!"

" Ne Minnie..."

" Kau yakin?"

" Tentu! Akan kubuat Joongie kembali padaku, apapun caranya!" Ucap Yunho lalu mengambil sebuah kacamata namun tidak tebal, Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tengah duduk dipinggir pantai. Eoh? Dia dimana? Ternyata uri Jaejoong ada di Busan, menikmati pantai sembari mendengarkan lagu. Sebelum kesini, dia menyempatkan diri kemakam sang anak pertamanya.

.

**~ FLASHBACK ON ~**

.

" Aegyaaa... Jiyoolie... Bogoshippo... Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemui eomma eoh? Anak nakal! Eomma merindukanmu baby... Sangat..." Lirih Jaejoong

Dia meletakkan bunga lily yang dibawanya.

" Maaf eomma tidak membawa appamu kali ini, dia begitu sibuk... Mianhae baby... Tapi, eomma merasa appamu semakin menjauh. Otte baby? Appamu masih mencintai eomma bukan?"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata kemudian berdoa untuk anaknya yang bahkan masih berbentuk janin kecil. Jaejoong membuka mata indahnya dan tetesan airmata itu keluar membasahi pipinya. Namun, dia segera menghapusnya. Dia harus tegar!

" Jiyoolie... Eomma pergi ne? Saranghae baby" Jaejoong mengusap nisan itu berdiri dan beranjak dari sana menuju bandara

.

**~ FLASHBACK OFF ~**

.

Namun lamunannya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja menghampirinya.

" Jaejoong?" Jaejoong melepas headphonenya lalu berdiri

" Ah-ahra ya..." Jaejoong sedikit takut namun dia mencoba menepis rasa takut itu

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 14 ( END ) ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ahra

" Ber... Libur" Jawab Jaejoong ragu

" Ah... Oh! Jaejoong ah aku ingin minta maaf padamu tentang masalalu... Aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu dan keluarga Jung"

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu Ahra ya..." Ucap Jaejoong tulus (Haadeehhh... bae banget si Jaemma)

" EOOOMMMMMAAAAAA..."

Seorang yeoja cilik berlari menuju Ahra, Ahra lalu menggendongnya.

" Anakku... Yuri..." Ucap Ahra saat melihat kebingungan pada wajah Jaejoong

" Kau sudah menikah?"

" Hm... Tiga tahun yang lalu. Seseorang menjaminku dan menemui Jung ahjusshi untuk membantu pembebasanku setelah dua tahun dipenjara. Dan orang itu mengaku mencintaiku dan menerimaku apa adanya, aku luluh... Kemudian menikah dan memiliki Yuri"

" Yeoppo... Jung appa? Apa Yunho tahu?" Ucap Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yuri

" Mana mungkin, Yunho pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. Jung ahjusshi mengambil keputusan sendiri saat itu" Jelas Ahra " Dengan catatan, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup kalian lagi. Maka dari itu aku pindah ke sini" Lanjutnya

" Yeobbo ya!" Jaejoong dan Ahra menoleh. Seorang namja tampan berdiri disamping Ahra. Yuri merentangkan tangannya disambut oleh namja itu.

" Ah! Dia suamiku, Kangta!"

" Annyeong! Kangta imnida!" Ucap namja tampan itu

" Annyeong Kim Jaejoong imnida"

" Eoh? Kim Jaejoong? Hmm..." Kangta menatap Ahra

" Ne, dia Kim Jaejoong itu..."

" Ah! Ahra menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku ucapkan maaf juga padamu"

" Gwaenchana" Ucap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum

Setelah mengobrol dan melalui sedikit perdebatan, akhirnya Jaejoong menerima tawaran Ahra untuk menginap dirumah Ahra.

" Mianhae, sedikit berantakan" Kata Ahra

" Aniya... Ini sungguh rapi"

" Yeobo ya... Aku bawa Jaejoong ke kamar tamu. Kau temani Yuri ne?" Ucap Ahra

" Ne.." Ucap Kangta tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Ahra, membuat Jaejoong sedikit iri

Ahra membawa Jaejoong ke kamar tamu. Cukup besar untuknya. Ada sebuah jendela menghadap ke pantai. Jaejoong sangat menyukai kamar ini.

" Jadi? Ada masalah apa? Dan... Tidak usah berbohong... Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkan... Tapi, itu juga kalau kau mau berbagi..."

Jaejoong sempat ragu, namun kemudian dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Yunho. Ntahlah Jaejoong merasa Ahra seperti Noona nya sekarang. Ahra tertawa sangat keras ketika mendengar cerita Jaejoong.

" Ya! Apa yang lucu!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Yunho tidak mungkin selingkuh, dia itu namja baik - baik. Yah... Walaupun dari ceritamu ku pikir Yunho sedikit berubah karena penampilannya..."

" Ish! Jinjja! Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" Berliburlah disini, ketenangan kadang membawa jawaban untukmu... Anggap saja seperti rumahmu. Ne?"

" Gomawo..." Jaejoong memeluk Ahra membuat Ahra kaget namun kemudian membalas pelukan Jaejoong

" Cheonma"

.

Tak terasa sudah enam hari Jaejoong berlibur di Busan, dia senang sekali bisa bermain dengan Yuri. Memang pada dasarnya dia sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dan benar kata Ahra, ketenangan kadang membawa jawaban.

Ya! Dia akan mendapatkan Yunho kembali bagaimana pun caranya. Bukankah dia juga melakukan banyak hal agar Yunho jatuh kepelukannya? Malam ini, selesai makan malam Ahra dan Jaejoong duduk di taman belakang rumah Ahra. Menatap bintang yang bertebaran.

" Kau harus semangat! Kau ingat bagaimana angkuhnya kau saat aku mencoba menarik perhatian Yunho? Lakukan juga pada yeoja gatal itu! Aigo! Dimana jiwa stalkermu Kim?"

" Ya! Aish! Jangan ungkap hal itu! Aku malu! Besok aku akan pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menginap seminggu. Aku yakin Appa dan Eomma sedang bingung mencariku"

" Ne, mainlah ke sini kapan - kapan..."

" Ne, tentu! Oh ya! Kangta hyung tampan juga..." Goda Jaejoong

" Ya! Awas kau" Ucap Ahra mencubit pelan lengan Jaejoong

" Hahahaha.. Bercanda! Beruang gendut itu jauh lebih seksi..."

" Kau ini! Hey hey, kau tak berniat memilki anak lagi?"

" Aku? Nanti saja sesudah menikah! Ku biarkan beruang itu puasa dulu! Aku senang sekali melihat tampang tersiksanya saat menahan hasratnya! Apa lagi saat dia harus bermain solo karena ulahku. Hahahahahaha"

" Ya! Pervert!"

Dan malam itu dihabiskan mereka dengan menceritakan aib pasangan masing - masing. Besoknya Ahra mengantar Jaejoong ke bandara. Setelah dua jam perjalanan dari Busan ke Seoul ditambah lagi empat puluh lima menit menuju rumahnya, Jaejoong langsung menuju kamarnya dia membersihkan belum pulang dari Paris, untuk bulan madu ke... ng... kesekian mereka pokoknya! Setelah itu, Jaejoong langsung berangkat menuju kampusnya. Dia ada kuliah siang hari ini. Jaejoong berjalan santai ke kantin karena dia tahu jam segini teman - temannya berada di kantin.

" Jae hyuuuung!" Terdengar suara melengking memanggilnya. Junsu menubruk tubuh Jaejoong dengan mata berair " Bogoshippo!" Lanjutnya

" Ya ya! Kau mau menghancurkan gendang telingaku? Aigo.. Bogoshippo"

Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun memeluk Jaejoong terakhir Changmin. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa nyaman dipeluk oleh Changmin. Mungkin karena bermarga Jung?

" Kau darimana?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ceritanya panjang... Aku akan cerita nanti..."

BRAKKK

Seseorang menggebrak meja kantin, Tiffany. Wajahnya sangat merah dan err... aneh?

" Dimana Yunho? Kau menyembunyikannya seminggu ini?!"

" Eoh? Tiffany sshi? Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran. Wajah Tiffany sangat aneh baginya. Wajahnya tidak semulus dulu. Seperti ada bekas bentol - bentol dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sekarang pendek. Bukankah dia memiliki rambut panjang nan indah? "Seminggu?" Lanjut Jaejoong kemudian menoleh ke arah Changmin " Yunho kemana?"

" Yunho hyung ada kok! Dia selalu diperpustakaan!"

" Kau bohong! Aku selalu ke perpustakaan mencarinya tapi tidak ada!" Ucap Tiffany

Jaejoong mencoba fokus pada Tiffany, namun matanya menatap pintu kantin. Disana seseorang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

" Yunie..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari duduk

Yunho yang mendengar namanya dipanggil terlebih oleh suara yang amat sangat dia rindukan langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

" Jo-joongie.."

Namja itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan kawan - kawannya. Jaejoong masih kaget dengan penampilan Yunho. Kemeja dimasukkan, rambut klimis serta kacamata walaupun tidak tebal. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Jangan lupakan Tiffany yang masih mencerna perbuatan Jaejoong.

" Yunie? Yunho? Kau Yunho!?" Teriak Tiffany

" Hanya orang yang benar - benar mencintainya yang bisa menemukan Yunho hyung" Ucap Changmin melirik ke arah Tiffany

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Tiffany.

" Nugu?"

" Aku Tiffany! Kau kenapa seperti ini?"

" Mian, bisa tinggalkan kami. Aku risih jika ada orang lain" Ucap Yunho datar

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak berbeda sekali dengan Yoosu yang menahan tawanya. Tiffany? Masih membatu disana.

" Bogoshippo" Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong, namun tak lama Jaejoong mencoba merenggangkan pelukan itu dan menatap Yunho

" Kau masih setampan dulu Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong sembari membingkai wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya

" Ah! Joongie! Semua itu salah paham! Ak- aku..." Jaejoong menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Yunho

" Ne, arasseo... Duduklah... Kita makan dulu"

" Ne"

Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho. Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan? Ah! Tiffany! Yeoja itu berdiri diam mencerna semuanya.

" Kau masih disini? Apa lebah yang ada dimobilmu itu kurang banyak? Ingin menambahnya lagi? " Tanya Changmin

" Eh? Mwo?! Jadi kau yang menaruh lebah - lebah sialan itu!" Pekik Tiffany, dia sungguh kaget saat membuka mobilnya tiga hari yang lalu mendapati lebah - lebah keluar dan menyerangnya bahkan menyengat diwajahnya

" Aku tidak bilang aku yang menaruh mereka" Ucap Changmin cuek

" Lebah? Kau mau bergabung juga?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum manis

" Tidak usah!" Jawab Tiffany kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kawan - kawannya

" Kenapa yeoja itu? Lebah? Aigo... jangan bilang ini ulah kalian, Min... Kyu..." Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" Heheheheh... habis kami bosan hyung!" Jawab Changmin tersenyum evil

" Dasar evil!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Ne, bahkan kau tahu? Kyu menaruh permen karet bekasnya pada rambut Tiffany, sehingga dia harus memotong rambutnya itu!" Ucap Yoochun

" Mwo?!" Teriak Jaejoong kaget

" Hey hey Jae hyung! Tidak usah pikirkan itu lagi! Hyung tahu kereka seperti apa kan? Jadi... Hyung kemana seminggu ini?" Tanya Junsu penasaran

" Aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri disertai anggukan dari teman - temannya.

Dia menoleh kekananya. Mendapati banyak makanan tersaji didepan meja Changmin. Dia meminta izin pada Changmin untuk mengambil deobokki dan diizinkan oleh Changmin. MWO?! Diizinkan? Aigo, uri Changminnie sangat menyayangi Jaejoongie aniya?

" Aku berlibur di Busan" Lanjut Jaejoong

" Tapi aku tidak bisa melacakmu dihotel Busan?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ah~~ Aku menginap di rumah Ahra..." Ucap Jaejoong memakan oden yang ada di deobokkinya

" MWOO!" Semua kaget mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong dan memandang horor Jaejoong

" Aish, sakit telingaku!"

" Ahra? Go Ahra?!" Pekik Junsu

" Ne..." Jawab Jaejoong santai kemudian mentap Yunho yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya " Kau mau deobokki nya Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong lalu langsung menyuapi Yunho yang diterima oleh Yunho

" Ceritakan!" Ucap Changmin

Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan liburannya seminggu kemarin. Semua kaget dengan sikap Ahra namun cukup bersyukur yeoja itu telah sadar bahkan menjadi teman untuk Jaejoong saat di Busan. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang terlihat menahan sakit. Ntah ada apa dengannya.

" Kau baik - baik saja Yun? Kenapa kau seperti menahan sakit? Kau sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho

" Aniya..." Jawab Yunho

" Yunho hyung tidak menjaga pola makannya Hyung! Seminggu ini dia hanya sarapan minum susu siang makan gimbab atau sushi dan tidak makan malam, tidak ada yang bisa mengatur makannya, kami semua sudah berusaha memperingatinya namun dia tidak mau menuruti kami hyung!" Lapor Changmin sembari memakan ramennya

" MWO! Kau mau sakit?! Aigo! Napuen eoh!" Jaejoong mencubit tangan Yunho

" Appo Joongie! Aw!"

" Rasakan! Kau mau mengulang sakitmu seperti dulu? Aigo! Kajja makan!" Ucap Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho dengan deobokki kembali

" Aku ingin makan masakanmu.."

" Eh? Kita masih di kampus Yun..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berkaca - kaca #juruskittyeyes

Cukup! Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia menahan rindunya seminggu ini! Dan ini adalah batasannya!

" Kajja! Kita pulang! Aku mau makan masakanmu" Yunho berdiri lalu menarik Jaejoong

" Yu-yun..."

" Jja, annyeong yeorobeun!" Ucap Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong " Kau bawa mobil?"

" Ne..."

" Kita naik mobilmu"

Banyak yang menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Mungkin mereka kaget seorang Kim Jaejoong digandeng oleh namja err... Nerd? Padahal mereka tidak sadar bahwa yang menggandeng Jaejoong adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong menyetir mobilnya perlahan, selama sepuluh menit mengemudi tidak ada yang dibicarakan oleh keduanya, hingga Jaejoong melirik Yunho.

" Aigo... Dia tertidur... Manis sekali! Jadi ingin memakanmu Yunie..." Ucap Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho

Tak lama, mereka sampai Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho. Yunho menggeliat perlahan kemudian turun. Jaejoong segera bergelut di dapur. Sementara Yunho memperhatikan setiap gerakan Jaejoong dari meja makan. Jaejoongnya sungguh sangat cantik saat memasak, apalagi dia menggunakan apron berwarna merah jambu dengan motif beruang kecil. Hadiah dari eomma Yunho saat berwisata ke Afrika. Yunho berdiri, berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kegiatan yang cukup sering dilakukan Yunho ketika Jaejoong memasak.

" Waeyo bear?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Mianhae..." Ucap Yunho kemudian menyelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Jaejoong

" Untuk?"

" Kesalahpahaman yang telah kuperbuat. Kumohon dengarkan ceritaku saat itu. Ne?"

" Hum... Aku akan dengarkan..."

" Tiffany memang menyatakan perasaannya, namun aku tolak... Dia tidak terima dan mendorongku lalu menciumku... Saat itu kau datang dan kau tidak mendengarkan alasanku" Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong

" Kalian terlihat serasi kok"

" Ani, ani! Aku hanya serasi denganmu! Dan kejadian setelahnya dia berniat menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya padamu namun kau melihat Tiffany menggenggam tanganku. Aku ingin menyusulmu namun Tiffany mengusulkan untuk tidak mengejarmu karena kau masih marah... Jadi, aku pergi ke kantin dan bertemu Minnie, dia terlihat marah. Aku bertanya padanya dimana dirimu tapi dia juga tidak tahu... Aku meneleponmu namun, kau mematikan ponselmu... Saat kerumah kau sudah pergi..."

" Ne... Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

" Aku sadar aku menyadari kesalahanku! Aku... Sering sekali menyakitimu tanpa sadar, biarkan aku berpenampilan seperti ini, biar hanya kau yang mencintaiku... Mianhae... Saranghae nae Joongie..."

" Ne... Nado..."

" Lalu? Kenapa kau memaafkanku? Aku sudah berbuat salah padamu... Bahkan banyak..."

" Tidak masalah bear... Aku ini stalker sejatimu! Aku tidak akan mengalah pada yeoja itu... Tapi aku kesal yeoja itu berhasil menciummu! Aku benci!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Mianhae, setelah ini aku pastikan tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku"

" Ne... Jja... Masakannya sudah matang..."

Jaejoong menemani Yunho makan. Terlihat sekali Yunho makan dengan lahap. Jaejoong sangat senang melihatnya. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa.

Saat ini, Jaejoong sedang berbaring dipangkuan Yunho. Mereka sedang berada diruang tamu. Yunho terus mengelus surai berwarna almond milik Jaejoong.

" Boo..."

" Ne?"

" Hm... Dari dulu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

" Ne?"

" Kenapa kau menaruh fotoku di kamar mandi?"

" Eh? Itu... Hmm... Aku..."

" Waeyo?" Yunho tersenyum tipis. Dia senang mengerjai Jaejoong seperti ini. Lihat saja semburat merah dipipinya. Membuatnya menjadi sangat menggemaskan

" Aku... Hmm... Ingin selalu melihatmu dimana - mana, sehingga menaruh fotomu disana juga! Iya! Begitu!"

" Melihatku dimana? Termasuk saat memanjakan ini?" Tanya Yunho mengelus selangkangan Jaejoong

" Nghhh... Yu-yun... Kau ta-tau darimana?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap horor Yunie Bearnya

" Buku hitammu... Mianhae... Meja nakasnya terbuka dan aku membacanya"

" MWO?! Kau jahat!" Jaejoong bangun kemudian memukul Yunho dengan bantal sofa

" Ya! Ya! Appoyo! Jung Jaejoong! Aw! Aish!"

Yunho mencoba mengunci pergerakkan Jaejoong disofa Akhirnya pertandingan (?) dimenangkan oleh Yunho. Dia menggengam kedua tangan Jaejoong diatas kepala Jaejoong dan mengapit kaki Jaejoong diantara kakinya.

" Aigo... Uri BooJejoongie sangat mesum eoh?" Ucap Yunho tepat ditelinga kanan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menggeliat tidak nyaman

" Nghh.. Yun... Lepas..."

" Apa yang kau bayangkan? Membayangkanku menciummu seperti ini?" Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong mengulum bibir bawahnya kemudian melepaskannya

" Nghh... Ya! Kau bukan Yunieku! Mana Yunieku yang pemalu?! Kenapa berubah menjadi beruang sepertimu!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Ckckck... Kau tidak sadar? Kau yang merubahku menjadi seperti ini baby..." Yunho mrnghisap leher Jaejoong dengan kuat

" Nghh... Yunhhh... Ah!" Jaejoong mendesah keras

" Apa yang kau khayalkan Boo?" Tanya Yunho seduktif

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Gairahnya meningkat drastis saat Yunho berbisik di telinga kanannya. Titik sensitifnya.

" Hey Boo... Kau mau menggodaku berpose seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah, dia menatap mata musang Yunho yang tengah memandangnya dibalik kacamata itu.

" Aku tidak menggodamu tuan Jung..."

" Yes you do Mrs. Jung"

Yunho menyerang Jaejoong. Dia mencium ganas bibir cherry didepannya. Mengulumnya membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang ingin melampiaskan juga hasratnya. Yunho perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong segera beralih ke tengkuk Yunho meremasnya pelan. Dia mulai membalas ciuman Yunho, mencoba mendominasi namun tetap gagal karena Yunho lebih bisa mendominasi ciuman mereka. Tangan Jaejoong mengambil kacamata Yunho dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Dia ingin memandang mata musang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali.

Deg

Ded Deg

Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Perasaan itu masih sama, berdebar cepat ketika melihat mata musang itu. Dia merasa jatuh cinta lagi pada Yunho. Jaejoong meremas kencang tengkuk Yunho kala Yunho menggigit bibit bawahnya, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Yunho mengabsen setiap susunan gigi juga semua yang ada didalam mulutnya. Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya sudah masuk kedalam kaos v neck milik Jaejoong mengelus perut rata Jaejoong.

" Nghhhh...mmccckk... Nghhhh..."

Jaejoong mulai menikmati sentuhan Yunho Tangan Yunho naik menuju dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho. Ini terlalu nikmat untuknya. Dia ingin mendesah karena kenikmatan ini.

" Ah! Yunniehh... Mhh..."

" Kau sensitif sekali Joongie..."

" Hmmmmhh... yunhhh..."

" Ne..."

Yunho menarik kaos Jaejoong melepasnya dan menghempaskannya di bawah sofa. Memandang sang mangsa dengan bringas. Membuat Jaejoong bersemu kemudian memalingkan padangannya.

Yunho menurunkan kembali badannya, kali ini bibir hatinya berada tepat di depan dada Jaejoong. Menjilat sekitarnya kemudian meraup benda kecil yang sudah menegang itu.

" Sshh... Yuniehh... Ahh..." Jaejoong mencengkram rambut hitam Yunho dengan keras menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya

" Mmhhh..."

" Yunhh... Di... Nghh... Kamarhh..."

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia sangat tahu Jaejoong tidak suka melakukan hal macam ini diruang tamu. Tidak lucu kan kalau nanti mereka ke pergok orang lain? Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala koala tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Bukan hal yang sulit menggendong makhluk ringan macam Jaejoong.

Ntah siapa yang membuka dan menutup pintu juga menguncinya, mereka sudah beradu diatas tempat tidur. Yunho melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda, tangan Jaejoong kini dengan cekatan melepas kancing kemeja Yunho lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Jaejoong menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tubuh eksotis milik kekasihnya. Tubuh eksotis Yunho membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

" Yunh... Nghh..." Jaejoong dengan tidak tahu malunya menggesekkan miliknya yang masih tertutup skinny jeans ke selangkangan Yunho

" Mhhmm..."

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dia segera membuka celana serta boxer milik kekasihnya itu kemudian menyentuh little Joongie yang sudah exited melihatnya. Dia mulai mengelus kemudian memajumundurkan tangannya membuat Jaejoong terus mendesah keenakan. Yunho menunduk memasukkan junior Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya.

" Shhh... Mhh... Yun... Faster Yun... Ahhhh"

" Mmccckkkk.. Mmckk.."

" Ughh... Ah!"

" Mmhhhhh... slluurrpp..."

" Yyuuunnhh... ahh... Ahh... AAAHHHHH! YUUNNIIIIEEE!"

Akhirnya dengan semangat Jaejoong mengeluarkan klimaksnya didalam mulut Yunho. Yunho dengan senang hati menelan semuanya lalu menghisap junior Jaejoong. Setelahnya dia menindih tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

" Lelah?"

" Neeehh..." Jawab Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Yunho dan Yunho membalas pelukan itu

Namun Jaejoong merasa gairahnya belum padam terutama dia memang sangat merindukan Yunie Bear tersayangnya. Dengan pelan dia menggulingkan Yunho kemudian duduk diperut Yunho.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong

" Aku belum puas Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memegang tangan Yunho yang menyentuh pipinya

" Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Yunho

" Aniyo..." Jaejoong memajumundurkan tubuhnya diperut Yunho

" La-lalu?" Yunho mulai gugup, Jaejoong pasti menginginkan lebih dan dia tidak mau lepas kendali

" Mhhmm..." Entah apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan, namun dengan pasti dia menyentuh dadanya sendiri menggunakan tangan kirinya

Dia meremas kemudian memilin nipplenya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang juniornya kemudian mengocoknya. Yunho mulai gelagapan dan gelisah. Jaejoong tidak pernah menggodanya seperti ini. Tapi, dia tetap berusaha menahan dirinya, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya berharap tidak melihat gerakan seduktif Jaejoong.

" Hey, kenapah... Ngg... Kau menetup matamuuhh? Ahhh.. Apa aku sangat ngghh... Jelek sampai kauhh menutup matamuuhh Yunhh.?" Ucap Jaejoong tetap melakukan kegiatan nistanya (?)

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya, dia tidak mau Jaejoong marah padanya. Saat membuka mata, mata musangnya terkunci oleh mata doe yang sangat indah sehingga dia tidak bisa berpaling. Jaejoong menjilat bibir bawahnya kemudian menunduk.

" Yunie ku masih pemalu rupanya? Aku ingin kau Yunie..." Bisik Jaejoong seduktif pada telinga Yunho kemudian mengemut telinga Yunho

" Ngghh... Jae ahh.. Ingat kita belum... AHHH! Appo! Kenapa menggigitku?" Yunho sedikit berteriak kala Jaejoong menggigit telinganya

" Kau ini! Aku ingin! Pokoknya kita lakukan! Kau ini! Aku juga rindu Yunie junior tahu! Ups..." Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya. Dia sungguh malu sekarang, wajahnya sangat merah Yunho terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu membuka tangan Jaejoong dari mulutnya.

" Lakukanlah... Aku ingin lihat sejauh apa kau bisa" Ucap Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum senang

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka celana Yunho. Dia berbinar melihat junior yang dia rindukan. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh junior itu kemudian mengocoknya. Namun, dia tak tahan juga untuk mencobanya sehingga dia memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya. Yunho mendesah sambil terus mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Tak lama Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong. Dia sudah akan keluar.

" Wae?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kala Yunho menghentikan kesenangannya

" Aku akan menyelesaikannya dikamar mandi ne?" Ternyata Yunho tetap tidak ingin lepas kendali

" Aniyo! Huh! Kau menyebalkan! Sudah biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya! Pabbo Jung!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melahap kembali junior Yunho

Aigo... Yunho tamatlah riwayatmu! Kau membangunkan gajah tidur... Jaejoong mulai menghisap kencang milik Yunho membuat Yunho mendesah keras dan kemudian sedikit menjambak rambut Jaejoong saat mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

" Hah... Hah..." Yunho mencoba bernafas karena nafasnya seperti habis

BRUUKK

" Ya! Kau se-sedang apa Jae?!"

Yunho sedikit berteriak saat Jaejoong kembali duduk diperutnya kemudian memasukkan jarinya pada mulutnya sendiri kemudian menggeseknya di holenya. Dia melakukannya tepat dihadapan Yunho. Aigo... Penggoda ulung!

" Mempersiapkan diriku agar muat saat kau masuk?" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah polos

" Ma-masuk? Bukankan kita sudah selesai?"

" Aniyoo..."

Yunho menepuk keningnya, dia kira Jaejoong akan berhenti setelah dia mengeluarkan spermanya. Namun jaejoong berpikiran lain.

" Ngghhh... Yun..nieh..."

Lamunan Yunho buyar saat mendengar desahan erotis Jaejoong. Dilihatnya, jari tengah Jaejoong sudah masuk kedalam holenya.

" Jae ah..."

" Ngghh..." Wajah Jaejoong memperlihatkan kenikmatan yang amat sangat luar biasa

Mau tak mau Yunho mulai tergoda oleh pandangan didepannya. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dada Jaejoong kemudian meremasnya. Jaejoong terus menikmati perlakuan tangan Yunho. Tangan kiri Yunho menyentuh junior Jaejoong yang menegak membantu Jaejoong meraih kenikmatan.

" Ngghh! Ahhh.. Yuniiee... Yunnie..." Desah Jaejoong dengan mata tertutup tubuhnya sudah berkeringat deras.

Yunho yang melihatnya kini bangkit membuat Jaejoong terlentang. Mengeluarkan jari Jaejoong kemudian jarinya masuk kedalam hole Jaejoong, lalu bibir hatinya segera meraup bibir plum Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremas tengkuk Yunho yang sedang menciumnya. Jari Yunho terasa beratus - ratus kali lebih nikmat dari jarinya. Tak terasa sudah tiga jari yang masuk tandanya Jaejoong sudah cukup melakukan pemanasan. Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Tidak dipungkiri dia juga menginginkan Jaejoong.

" Ahhh! Disana Yun... Mhhhmm..."

" Kau yakin?" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong

" Neeehh.."

"Saranghae..."

Yunho mencium ganas Jaejoong Sembari mencium Jaejoong, tangannya menuntun juniornya menuju hole Jaejoong. Perlahan dia masukkan, teriakan sakit itu teredam karena bibirnya bertautan dengan Yunho. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya kemudian mengecup pinggir mata Jaejoong yang mulai berair.

" Sakit? Mau berhenti saja?"

" An-aniya Yun... Kita nghh.. Sudah lama tidak melakukannya jadi pasti sakit. Aku masih bisa tahan"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mencium kembali bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak. Kemudian dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Tangan kanannya bermain disekitar dada Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memanjakan junior kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong merasakan kemgali kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya tanda dia sangat puas atas perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya.

" Hey Joongie... Sssshhh buka matamu... Aku nghh... Ingin melihatnya"

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat malu namun kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan tiba - tiba matanya terkunci oleh mata musang didepannya. Jaejoong ingin memalingkan wajahnya namun segera Yunho menahannya. Dia ingin melihat wajah Jaejoong saat bercinta dengannya.

" Kau manis ngghhh... sekali Joongie..."

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong kembali merah padam kerena perkataan Yunho. Karena tidak tahan, Jaejoong menarik tubuh Yunho hingga menindihnya kembali lalu mencium ganas Yunho. Sebentar lagi klimaksnya datang dan dia ingin mencium kekasihnya.

" Ngghhhh...NGHHHHH!" Desah tertahan Jaejoong saat spermanya keluar

Yunho terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan klimaks. Dia mempercepat gerakannya menyentuh sweet spot Jaejoong dengan sangat semangat hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menegang dan memeluk Jaejoong kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya dan mengocoknya hingga spermanya membasahi paha serta junior Jaejoong. Yunho masih ingat tidak mengeluarkannya didalam karena takut kejadian seperti dahulu terulang. Sungguh baik Appa kita ini...

" Nghh... Yun! Kenapa diluar..." Lirih Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aku tidak mau seperti dulu Joongie..."

" Uhhh!"

Jaejoong kesal kemudian membalikkan keadaan. Dia duduk diperut Yunho dan kembali menggoda Yunho. Miliknya sudah tegang kembali saat melihat Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya.

" Kau mau apa?" Yunho panik sekarang

" Mau lagi! Aku tidak cukup hanya sekali! Beruang pabbo"

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian tanpa persiapan menurunkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan milik Yunho

Jleb!

" Akh! Joongie!"

Well, sepertinya sore ini dihabiskan pasangan muda ini untuk bercinta karena gajah cantik itu sangat merindukan beruangnya.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat Yunho membuka matanya. Dia sangat kelelahan dan kewalahan menghadapi kekasih mesumnya hari ini. Dia memeluk Jaejoong kemudian mengelus rambut Jaejoong kemudian mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong.

" Kau mesum sekali hari ini Boo... Aigo... Eomma pasti akan menghukumku jika tahu aku melakukannya" Gumam Yunho lalu mendekap erat Jaejoong

" Eomma tidak akan marah kok"

" OMO!" Pekik Yunho kaget kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang Jaejoong

" Waeyo?! Peluk lagi!" Jaejoong menarik kembali tangan Yunho agar melingkar dipunggangnya, Yunho terkekeh namun menuruti keinginan sang kekasih tercinta

" Boo... Kenapa kau menggoda sekali hari ini? Darimana kau belajar?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong menunduk

" Ahra..."

" Mwo?"

" Ahra sering sekali memanasiku saat di Busan, bahkan aku pernah memergokinya berciuman dengan suaminya didapur dengan hot! Aku jadi merindukanmu dan Little Yunie!"

" Aigooo... Oh ya Boo..."

Yunho bangkit kemudian mengambil celananya yang tergeletak dibawah tempat tidur, merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Jaejoong duduk di punggung tempat tidur menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang mengantuk.

" Waeyo? Aku mengantuk Yun.."

" Jjaa.. Pakai ini!"

Yunho membuka kotak beludru itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalamnya dan memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kiri Jaejoong, Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

" Aku tahu kita ditunangkan tapi, kita belum meresmikan pertunangan kita. Jadi aku membeli cincin ini untuk melamarmu menjadi tunanganku!"

" Pabbo Jung! Hiks!"

" Wa-Waeyo? Kenapa menangis?"

" Tidak romantis! Huweee! Mana ada yang melamar sehabis bercinta terus tidak memakai pakaian?!"

"Ak-aku sebenarnya ingin memberikannya saat makan malam waKtu itu, tapi Tiffany menggangu... Jadi tidak bisa ku berikan... Sa-saranghae Joongie" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengelus kepala Jaejoong

" Huweeeee!"

Walaupun menangis, Jaejoong mengambil cincin satunya lagi dan memakaikannya pada jari Yunho sambil terus menangis kencang. Yunho tersenyum kemudian kembali membaringkan Jaejoong lalu memeluknya kemudian mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Kau tidak mengeluarkan'nya' didalamkan?"

" Hmmm... Tidak"

" Tapi kenapa aku merasa sedikit penuh? Apa perasaanku saja? Aku ngantuk...Jaljayo bear"

Jaejoong mengecup kilat bibir Yunho kemudian tertidur kembali. Sementara itu Yunho membeku, mengingat kejadian panas tadi mencoba mengingat apa dia mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuh Jaejoong. Dia ingat beberapa kali dia keluar diluar. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong bilang dia sedikit penuh?

Plakk

Yunho menepuk keningnya kembali. Dia ingat! Dia mengeluarkan sekali didalam Jaejoong. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga apa yang ditanam tidak membuahkan hasil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN ~**

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

" Annyeong Jung Eomma, Jung Appa! Yunie oedie?"

" Oh! Joongie? Yun-Yunho masih tidur dikamar"

" Joongie bangunkan ne!"

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kamar kekasihnya Kibum yang sedang memasak menatap bingung Jaejoong begitu pula Siwon yang semula sedang membaca koran. Pasalnya ini baru pukul enam pagi dan Jaejoong kerumahnya menggunakan jepit rambut motif gajah yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Bruk!

Jaejoong langsung membuka selimut dan duduk diperut Yunie nya.

" Nghh... Jo-joongie?" Yunho mengucek matanya dan kaget sekali mendapati Jaejoong dikamarnya terlebih diatas perutnya bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi

" Ironna Bear! Aku ingin es krim vanilla tiga cup! Kajja! Mandi!"

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

" Mwo?!"

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat menggemaskan apalagi memakai jepit rambut. Yunho menepuk keningnya. Pantas saja dari kemarin Jaejoong sangat manja padanya. Bahkan hampir saja ada kejadian JaeHo moment karena kemarin Jaejoong ingin memasukinya karena penasaran!

Aigooo... Dia harus memastikan orangtuanya mengganti tanggal pertunangannya menjadi tanggal pernikahannya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Aiiiigooo... Akhirnya end... Beginilah akhirnya..

Mianhae kalo mengecewakan, ne?

Cho ucapin thanks banget buat semua yang mendukung ff ini dan juga inspirator tinggi Cho! Kamar mandi! Makasih banget buat kamar mandi karena berkatnya Cho bisa cara ide dan cerita - cerita!

Untuk kali ini, biar Cho blz ripiu kalian di chap sebelumnya ne?

YunHolic : yah maklum kecoa dirumah Jaemma banyak! Heheheheheheh

alint2709 : udah kejawabkan dichap ini... Kkkk

yuu : itu sih... Udah ada anak lagi, walaupun belom jadi ^^

Dhea Kim : Ne, ni udah update sekalian end. Hehe

chojin137 : masih penasaran? Kkkkkk

yunjae heart : mianhae... Chap ini end ToT, plot na Cho ga cepetin kok, mank udah saatnya end

Ciachunyoo : Whoooaa... Thanks atas ripiu panjang na ^^. Mianhae kalo Cho pake Tiffany buat jadi pengganggu Yunjae ne? Yang baru? Ditunggu aja ne! Kkkkkk

farapark . CassiEast : Cho lagi seneng bikin Ahra jadi pihak ketiga! Hahahahahaa

Dee chan - tik, yunjae, jongindo, lee sunri hyun, kimyehyuk, danactebh, yoon HyunWoon : ini udah lanjut, end malahan ^^

Endeh N : jangan kaget sama Yun cupu ne? Tunggu Yun cupu laen na. Wkwkwk

Clein cassie : udah kejawab kan di chap ini ^^

marianaharianja : ahra ga ganggu kok dichap terakhir... Jgn digigit ne :p

Guest : min na ga brother complex kok... Tapi udh end di sini... Heheheh

diahmiftachulningtyas : udah kejawabkan di chap ini? Hehehe

UKnowBooJae : sabar... Jangan marah - marah! :p

littlecupcake noona : sekali cupu tetap cupu! Hidup Yun cupu! :p

zhiewon189 : jaemma na udah plg tu, ga lama - lama kok pergi na ^^

me my mine : nc? Beres tuuhhh... Kkkkkk

Dennis Park : masih bingung kah? Jaemma na udah hamil lagi tu ^^

hyona21 : cimid - cimid kah? :p

babyblue137 : ia, Cho juga lega pas kemaren bang mimin bisik in Cho kalo dia sebenernya suka sama Cho. Lho? #plakk maksudnya suka sama Jaemma dulu

FaMinhyuk : mianhae... Chap ini end ToT

onkey shipper04 : ga jahat kok... Udh tobat dia

nurilhuda . ahsida : jaemma na udah hamil lagi tuuuu...

FiWonKyu0201 : mianhae chap ini udah end ToT

Yunjae's room : hampir aja sih karatan! Untung ada jaemma yang kasih oli ke junior appa. Lho?! O.o

Cichangmin : jgn kangen Yun cupu eoh? :p

nanajunsu : tuuuhh... Mereka udah hidup tenang ^^

choi im letizia : ga nanggung kok ceritanya... Udh di end in...

joongmax : betuull... Ahra cm mau mnt maap tu...

wulandari . apple : thanks chingu, tapi udah end di chap ini ToT

iche . cassiopeiajaejoong : ia, untung na bang mimin ga brother complex! Kkkkk

afnia2495 : mbak pany ga mempan, body na kurang seksi maka na kalah sama Jaemma

nonapanda : doain aja yang ff q selanjutnya lebih panjang... Itu juga kalo masih ada peminatnya... Wkwkwkwkwk

.

Akhir kata, sekali lagi Cho ucapin thanks buat yang udah baca, nulis ripiu, follow dan fav... Aogoo... Semoga Cho bisa bikin ff tentang Yunho cupu atau Yunho polos? Minat?!

Butuh epilog?

.

.


	15. Chapter 15 ( Sequel )

**My nerdy Yunie**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG (maybe), typos, membosankan...

Rating** M**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ SEQUEL ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" HUUWWWAAAAA..."

Suara yang terdengar melengking itu datang dari dapur sebuah apartemen mahal di kawasan Seoul. Namja yang menangis itu berlari menuju ruang tamu mendekati seorang namja cantik yang tengah mengelus perutnya yang terlihat membesar.

" Suie waeyo?" Tanya namja cantik yang mengelus perut besarnya

" Hyung... Hiks... Tega! Bawang merah itu sungguh menyakiti mataku!"

" Jadi..." Jaejoong, namja yang perut besar itu menatap namja manis didepannya dengan mata kitty eyesnya " Suie tidak mau membuatkan bawang goreng untuk aegya juga Joongie?"

" E-eh? Ak-aku mau kok hyung... Aku ke dapur lagi saja" Junsu akhirnya kembali menuju dapur dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang menyiksa matanya, memotong bawang merah dan memasaknya agar menjadi bawang goreng

" Hyung..." Kali ini namja berambut ikal mendatangi Jaejoong, dia adalah Kyuhyun

" Ne? Apa sudah selesai?" Mata Jaejoong tampak berbinar

" Ne, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ini sesuai seleramu atau tidak hyung"

" Gwaenchana!" Jaejoong mengambil piring yang daritadi dipegang oleh Kyuhyun

Jaejoong meminta Kyuhyun untuk memasak Fettucine bumbu kacang. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun amat sangat pusing! Akhirnya dia menelepon eommanya dan meminta bantuan agar dia bisa memasak makanan yang terdengar aneh itu!

**Ceklek**

" Kami pulang" Namja tinggi itu datang dan langsung mengecup bibir namjachingunya, dia adalah Changmin

" Hai Boo..." Kali ini suami Jaejoong yang menyapa kemudian mengecup kening sang istri

" Suie eodie?" Tanya Yoochun

" Didapur hyung. Hyung bantu disana" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Mana pesananku?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ini Boo..." Yunho menyerahan makanan yang sedang diidamkan oleh Jaejoong, sate padang

" Ini hyung" Ucap Changmin menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang isinya cheesecake dengan tambahan potongan sosis bakar saus barbeque di atasnya.

Yoochun kembali setelah setengah jam berada didapur untuk membantu sang kekasih.

" Ini hyung" Ucap Junsu menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk pada Jae hyung, isinya adalah bawang goreng.

" Gomawo Suie..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersnyum manis

Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja persegi panjang pada ruang tamu apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kenapa mereka disana? Tentu saja karena Jaejoong yang tengah hamil empat bulan itu meminta Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Yoochun datang ke apartemennya dan memaksa mereka menuruti keinginan Jaejoong.

Mereka menatap Jaejoong dengan ngeri. Bagaimana bisa dia memakan cheese cake sosis bakar dengan saus barbeque dengan lahap? Aigo... Changmin saja yang suka sekali makanan langsung tidak bernafsu melihatnya.

" Kalian mau?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan polosnya

Mereka langsung menggeleng serempak. Menolak memakan makanan yang terbilang aneh seperti itu.

" Kau makannya pelan - pelan saja Boo.. Tidak ada yang meminta" Ucap Yunho sembari membersihkan krim yang menempel pada pinggir bibir Jaejoong

.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengambil bekas makan Jaejoong dibantu oleh Junsu.

" Ya! Jangan dekat - dekat Yunie!" Bentak Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin mengobrol dengan Yunho

" Aku hanya mengobrol hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Aku tidak ingin brother complex sepertimu dekat - dekat Yunieku!"

" Ish!"

Changmin berdecak, padahal dia sudah bilang saat pernikahan hyungnya bahwa dia dulu pernah menyukai Jaejoong namun karena kejadian yang terbilang laknat saat pernikahan sang hyung membuat Jaejoong terus memanggilnya dengan brother complex apalagi saat tahu apa yang dilakukan Changmin untuk merubah Yunho dari cupu menjadi waw _( My Nerdy Yunie ChangKyu side chap 8 )_ Changmin semakin tidak leluasa mendekati hyungnya. Jadinya, sampai sekarang dia susah sekali berdekatan dengan hyungnya.

Tiba - tiba, melihat Yunho memakai kaos v neck membuatnya sedikit gerah. Dia menempatkan tubuhnya didepan tubuh Yunho. Yunho terkekeh dan mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang.

" Ish membuat iri saja!" Ucap Changmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menuju dapur untuk menemui Kyuhyun

Sedangkan Yoochun mengikutinya dan menemui Junsu juga dibelakang.

" Yuunnnn~~~" Jaejoong mengayunkan nada biacaranya

" N-ne?" Jawab Yunho gugup, dia hanya takut Jaejoong memintanya untuk...

" Ayo... Kita ng..."

" Apa?"

" Ituu yuunnnn~~~"

" Aku akan menurutinya jika kau tidak meminta yang aneh - aneh Joongie..."

" Ish! Tidak! Hanya meminta Yunie jadi uke saja kok"

Rasanya Yunho ingin mengubur dirinya saja! Ini sudah sekian kalinya Jaejoonh meminta hal itu padanya, jadi uke? Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya!

" Ne?" Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Yunho dengan kitty eyes andalannya

" Aniya Joongie..."

" Huh! Tidak asyik... Joongie ingin Yun..."

" Sepeti biasa saja ne?"

" Aniya...!"

" Sudahlah hyung kabulkan keinginannya"

" Mwo?!" Yunho menoleh, adiknya barusan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menjadi seme?

" Ne, kasihan tuh Jaejoong... Lihat wajah memelasnya" Ucap Yoochun sembari menggodanya

" Lihat... Mereka saja membelaku..." Ucap Jaejoong manja

" Joongie yaa..."

" Kajja Kyu... Jangan ganggu hyung. Hyung! Kami pulang eoh?" Ucap Changmin diikuti oleh Yoochun

Segera saja setelah semua tamu keluar, Jaejoong langsung merangkak menuju Yunienya yang dengan segera mundur dari duduknya.

" Boo..."

" Ne? Joongie akan saaaaannggaaaaatt pelan" Rayu Jaejoong

" Mwo? Aniya!"

" Hiks.. Yunie..."

" Mianhae Boo! Kali ini airmatamu tidak berlaku untukku!"

" Jahat!"

" Biar saja! Sini, biar ku peluk lagi"

Yunho kini membuat Jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya. Jaejoong akhirnya menurut dan menaruh kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Yunho perlahan mengelus perut Jaejoong, kegiatan yang selama tiga bulan ini dia sukai.

" Yun.. Kau ingat saat kau bilang pada Jung appa dan eomma bahwa aku hamil?" Tanya Jaejoong mulai bernostalgia

Yunho tersenyum, semoga saja acara noatalgia ini membuat Jaejoong lupa dengan misinya.

" Tentu Boo..."

.

**- FLASHBACK -**

.

Setelah mencerna gelagat Jaejoong yang tidak biasa, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke dokter kandungan. Dan disana dia kaget mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tengah hamil tiga minggu. Akhirnya, Yunho mengambil keputusan. Dia menyuruh Jaejoong membawa orangtuanya datang kerumah besok malamnya.

Dengan semangat Jaejoong mengangguk. Namun, dengan tidak sabarnya Jaejoong mengajak kedua orangtuanya datang kerumah Yunho pukul sepuluh pagi! Aigoo...

Seorang pelayan menyuruh Jaejoong beserta orangtuanya masuk dan menggiringnya menuju ruang tamu, karena keluarga Jung sedang berkumpul disana.

**Braaakkkk!**

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mengamati Siwon, sang appa dari Yunho menggebrak meja.

" KAU MENGHAMILI JAEJOONG?"

**DEG**

Tentu saja hal itu membuat orangtua Jaejoong sangat kagetlalu menatap sang anak. Jaejoong menatap nanar Yunho yang sedang bersimpuh dihadapan kedua orangtuanya dengan kepala menunduk. Sedangkan dibelakangnya berdiri Changmin.

Jaejoong saat itu berpikiran sangat kalut, dia tidak ingin Yunho disalahkan atas kejadian ini dan tidak ingin Yunho dimarahi oleh orangtuanya. Dia mulai terisak.

" Hiks..."

Keluarga Jung menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong berdiri dengan wajah basah diapit kedua orangtuanya.

" Joongie..." Lirih Yunho

" Huuuwwaaaaaa!" Jaejoong berlari kearah Yunho dan ikut bersimpuh dihadapan kedua orangtua Yunho

" Jo-joongie..." Panggil eomma dari Yunho

" Hiks.. Ini salah Joongie karena menggodanya juga Jung appa... Jangan hanya marahi Yunie... Joongie...hiks.. Joongie juga salah"

" Joongie... Duduklah diatas, kasihan aegya" Ucap Yunho pelan kemudian mengusap pipi basah Jaejoong

" Aniya Yunie, Joongie.. Hiks... Akan menemani Yunie"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian kembali menghadap orangtuanya. Sedangkan orangtua Jaejoong hanya berjalan mendekat, ingin tahu apa yang akan diperbuat anaknya.

" Hiks... Jangan... Marahi Yunie Jung appa... Huuwaaaaa!"

" Joongie... Nak.. Aigo... Bummie ya kau jelaskan ne?" Siwon tampak kikuk

" Eh?" Yunho dan Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap eomma Yunho

" Aigoo.. Selama ini kalian tidak melakukannya? Sungguh hebat ne?! Eomma tidak menyangka kau menuruti perkataan eomma untuk tidak menghamili Joongie Yun!" Jelas Kibum

" Eh?"

" Aigo... Eomma tentu saja senang akhirnya mendapatkan cucu kembali" Kibum berjalan menuju Jaejoong " Joongie ah... Bangun ne? Kasihan kau dan cucu eomma"

" N-ne Jung eomma"

Jaejoong hanya menurut saat eomna Yunho menuntunnya hingga duduk disofa. Tak lama Siwon juga menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk disamping Jaejoong dan sekarang para orangtua itu duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin duduk disamping hyungnya.

" Kami sebenarnya ingin kalian menikah tahun kemarin, namun seperti kalian senang - senang saja dengan status kalian jadi kami pikir kalianlah yang lebih baik mengambil keputusan kapan akan menikah" Ucap eomma Yunho

" Appa menyerahkan keputusan padamu Yun... Dan sekarang Jaejoongie sudah hamil. Jadi tunggu apa lagi eoh?"

" Mianhae aku mengecewakan appa dan eomma. Aku ingin hari yang seharusnya jadi hari pertunangan menjadi hari pernikahan kami appa eomma" Ucap Yunho memandang sang appa kemudian beralih memandang eommanya tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat

Heechul yang masih kaget akhirnya tersenyum mendapati niat baik dari Yunho.

" Ya sudah! Tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus menyiapkannya bukan?" Ucap Heechul

" Eomma... Joongie punya permintaan" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne baby?" Tanya Hangeng

" Joongie... Ingin... Ng... Pernikahan kami dilangsungkan secara sederhana saja" Ucapnya pelan

" Baby... Kau boleh meminta yang lain. Tapi, tidak untuk yang ini" Ucap Kibum

" Waeyo?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Rekan bisnis keluarga Jung dan Kim sangat banyak nak... Kami berencana mengundang semua. Dan, dengan begitu semua yang masih mengincar Yunho untuk menjadi menantunya akan tahu bahwa Yunho menikah. Apa Joongie mau nanti Yunho dikejar yeoja - yeoja yang tidak tahu kalau Yunho ternyata sudah menikah?" Tanya Kibum

" Aniya! Yunie cuma milik Joongie! Ya sudah! Joongie menurut saja"

Para orangtua dan Changmin yang mendengarkan tersenyum senang dan dimulailah perencanaan pernikahan mereka.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

" Ne Joongie... Akhirnya pernikahan kita sungguh besar. Mianhae tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu ne?" Ucap Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong

" Gwaenchana. Jadi, tidak ada yang mendekati Yunie sekarang"

Padahal diluar saja banyak saja yang menggoda Yunho namun Yunho tidak terpengaruh pada mereka karena sangat mencintai Jaejoongnya.

" Dan! Ah! Joongie kesal juga saat Minnie, Suie, Kyunie juga Chunnie mengganggu malam pertama kita yang harusnya indah itu Yun!"

Yunho langsung menengguk ludahnya. Indah? Mungkin hanya untuk Jaejoong, tidak untuknya!

.

**- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Chunnie! Mana?"

Jaejoong mengendap - endap saat berada dirumah Yunho. Malam pertama mereka akan dihabiskan dirumah Yunho. Besok barulah mereka akan berangkat menuju Paris untuk berbulan madu.

" Aigo... Kau itu sudah agresif kenapa harus pakai ini sih?"

" Ish! Jangan berisik! Mana?"

Jaejoong membuka telapak tangannya berharap Yoochun memberikan apa yang dia minta. Yoochun menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari kantung celananya dan menaruhnya diatas telapak tangan Jaejoong.

" Ampuh kan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tentu saja! Ingat! Satu tetes saja membuatmu yang agresif bisa menggila! Jangan banyak - banyak ne?"

" Arra... Sudah sana" Jaejoong mendorong - dorong yoochun

" Ish"

Yoochun akhirnya meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur dengan seringaian terbaiknya. Dia membuatkan susu vanilla kemudian memandangi gelas yang sudah berisi dengan susu buatannya.

" Satu tetes? Ish! Dia itu manly! Sudah tuang saja semua!" Gumam Jaejoong kemudian menuang isi botol itu seluruhnya!

Jaejoong mengaduknya perlahan dan mengangkat gelas itu sampai setinggi wajahnya.

" Hihihihihihi... Yunie... Joongie tidak sabar! Pasti sangat menyenangkan mendengarkan Yunie mendesahkan nama Joongie apa lagi saat junior Joongie ada didalam hole Yunie! Kyyaaaaa~~~~" Jaejoong berblushing ria di dapur

Ck...

Jaejoong memang meminta Yoochun untuk memberikannya obat perangsang untuk yeoja dan uke. Yoochun berikan saja, dia kira obat itu akan Jaejoong gunakan untuk dirinya. Namun, sepertinya jidat lebar itu salah perkiraan.

Jaejoong langsung membayangkan Yunienya berada dibawahnya dalam posisi uke.

_' Joongiiee... Deeeppeerrr... Ahhh... Ahh...'_

**BLUSH**

Segera saja wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat.

" Aigoo... Yunie pasti nanti mengakui kejantanan Joongie! Hihihi... Yunie... Joongie dataaaanggg!"

Jaejoong bersenandung senang menuju kamar Yunie yang sudah dihias sangat indah oleh Kibum. Dia membuka pintunya dan mendapati Yunho duduk dipinggir ranjang.

" Yunie..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Eh? Kau buat susu?"

Jaejoong mendekat dan duduk disamping Yunho.

" Ne... Joongie buatkan ini untuk Yunie..."

" Tapi, aku sudah minum susu tadi"

" Jadi..." Jaejoong yang belum kehilangan akal menatap Yunho dengan mata andalannya yang tidak pernah gagal " Percuma saja Joongie membuatnya eoh?" Matanya mulai berkaca - kaca sekarang

" Eh? Ak-aku akan meminumnya. Jangan menangis Joongie ah"

Yunho segera mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya perlahan. Jaejoong yang memperhatikannya tersenyum kemenangan.

**Traakk**

Gelas yang sudah kosong itu ditaruh pada meja nakas dan Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

" Kajja, kita tidur. Bukankah besok kita akan pergi?" Ucap Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong

" Ne Yunie!" Jawab Jaejoong semangat

Yunho masuk kedalam selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya Jaejoong. Jaejoong sekarang sedang menyelusupkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho dan mengelus pelan punggung Yunho.

_' Sebentar lagi pasti obatnya bereaksi'_ Batin Jaejoong

" Ngghh.. Kenapa panas ne?"

**Criingg!**

Sebuah senyuman muncul pada bibir seksi milik Jasjoong. Dia kemudian duduk dan memperhatikan Yunho yang bergerak tidak tenang.

" Waeyo Yunie?" Tanya Jaejoong, tangannya mengusap dahi Yunho yang berkeringat

" Molla... Panas Joongie ah..."

" Ah! Lebih baik buka piyamamu Yun!"

Jaejoong segera membuka piyama atas Yunho dan setelahnya masuk kedalam selimut menuju bagian bawah Yunho. Tangannya dengan sengaja menyentuh junior favoritnya kemudian menurunkan celana piyama sang kekasih beserta boxernya.

_' Uwwaaahhh... Yunie junior annyeong!'_ Pekik batin Jaejoong dengan senang

" Joongiieehh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ahhh..." Yunho mendesah setelah merasakan sebuah tangan meremas miliknya dengan kencang

" Joongie tergoda Yunie ah...!" Teriak Jaejoong dari dalam selimut

Langsung saja Jaejoong memasukkan milik Yunho kedalam mulut kecilnya dan menghisapnya. Mau tak mau Yunho langsung meremas rambut Jaejoong dengan erat. Yunho merasa gairahnya meninggi dan merasa gatal dibagian holenya.

" Aahhh... Joongiieeehhh... Aahhh..."

" Mmccckk... Nghhh"

Dengan ketangkasan dan kecepatannya Jaejoong membuka piyamanya sendiri tanpa melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Yunho setelahnya jari telunjuknya menggesek hole Yunho.

" Joongiieeehh... Mhhmmm... Aaahhh..." Yunho merasa sedikit geli namun nikmat saat Jaejoong menggesekkan jarinya pada hole luarnya

Jaejoong terus mengulum junior sang kekasih hingga dia merasa junior itu membesar dan berdenyut. Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya.

" AAAAAHHHH..."

Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho mengeluarkan klimaksnya, dia tidak menelan semuanya. Dia menuang sebagian sperma Yunho pada luar hole Yunho. Dan segera bangkit menindih Yunho yang terlihat lemas namun gairahnya masih tinggi. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho setelah klimaks. Sungguh membuatnya ingin berbuat lebih.

" Jo-joongie?" Yunho kaget saat Jaejoong menggesekkan miliknya pada perut Yunho

Perlahan junior Yunho yang tak sengaja menyenggol junior Jaejoong bangkit kembali. Jaejoong mempercepat gerakannya. Dia bahkan mengurung Yunho dalam tindihannya, Jaejoong bertumpu pada kedua sikunya dan wajahnya memandangi Yunho yang memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mulai tak tahan mencengkram selimut dan membuat selimut itu naik menutupi punggung Jaejoong. Dan entah apa yang mereka perbuat sehingga selimut itu menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Sepertinya Yunho sungguh malu harus mendesah karena Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memulai misi utamanya. Dia menggesekan jarinya pada permukaan hole Yunho.

" Jo-Joongie apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho setelah dia mencoba mengumpulkan jiwa - jiwa semenya

" Ish... Hari ini Yunie nikmati saja ne? Biarkan Joongie yang bekerja!"

" Mwo? Aaahhhh" Yunho tersentak kaget saat Jaejoong mengocok kembali juniornya

Tangan kiri Jaejoong kembali menggesek di hole Yunho.

**JLEB**

Jari telunjuk nista milik Jaejoong itu menembus hole Yunho. Dan Yunho mau tak mau meringis sakit karenanya.

" Nngghh... Joongiieeee ahh..."

" Sabarr Yuniiee..."

" Aahh..."

Tidak hanya seperti itu perlahan Jaejoong memasukkan jari tengahnya dan menyeringai, dia senang sekali mendengar desahan Yunho.

" Aahh... Joongiieee... Appoohh... Ngghhh..."

" Tenang Yuniee... Joongie akan pelan"

" Nggghhhh... Appoohh"

Jaejoong dengan asyiknya mulai menggerakkan jarinya dan Yunho berusaha menarik jari – jari itu keluar dari holenya. Bagaimanapun jiwa semenya memberontak! Jaejoong tetap berseikeras menempatkan jarinya didalam hole Yunho sampai…

"Uwaaaahhhh!"

**BRRAAAKKKK**

**BRUUKK**

" Aw! Appooohh"

Jaejoong terdiam karena mendengar orang lain berbicara dan berteriak kesakitan. Kesempatan itu diambil oleh Yunho. Yunho menarik tubuh dan tangan Jaejoong sehingga menindih Jaejoong menindihnya dan Yunho mengunci pergerakan Jaejoong dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jaejoong dan…

**SRREETT**

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka merosot.

" Jadi, selama ini Yunho hyung yang jadi uke?" Tanya Junsu polos

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatap horror kearah pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar itu. Para sahabatnya itu jatuh saling tindih. Mulai dari bawah adalah Yoochun, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan paling atas adalah Junsu.

" YA!" Jaejoong dan Yunho berteriak bersamaan

" Hehehehehe…" Changmin tertawa garing

Mereka berempat berlahan bangkit dan berdiri berjajar. Namun, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung mengamati mata mereka yang menuju satu titik aniya… maksudnya dua titik. Junsu dan Kyuhyun menatap tubuh polos Yunho sedangkan Changmin serta Yoochun menatap tubuh Jaejoong.

" YA! KALIAN MELIHAT APA!" Teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

Yunho langsung menyambar selimut yang tadi jatuh dan menutupi tubuhnya juga Jaejoong dari tatapan para sahabatnya. Jaejoong sungguh tidak rela tubuh polos Yunho terpampang dan dilihat oleh Changmin? Padahal Changmin tengah melihat kearahnya… Aigo…

" Hehehehe… Sepertinya waktunya kami pergi…" Ucap Yoochun

" Ng… Mian sepertinya kami.. ng mengganggu?" Ucap Changmin berjalan mundur dan menarik Kyuhyun perlahan sebelum…

" YA! KALIAN MENGGANGGU!" Teriak Jaejoong dengan kesal

Akhirnya malam itu Jaejoong gagal memasuki Yunienya karena gangguan dari para sahabatnya dan Yunho sempat marah karena akhirnya mengetahui bahwa susu yang diminumnya usdah dicampur oleh obat perangsang oleh Jaejoong. Namun... Yah... Yunho cukup bersyukur Jaejoong belum memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole Yunho.

.

**~ FLASHBACK OFF ~**

.

" jadi? Yunie masih tidak mau jadi uke Joongie yang super tampan ini?" Tanya Jaejoong, kepalanya masih bersandar pada dada Yunho

" Joongie ah… Kau tahu kan itu tidak mungkin?"

" Wae? Joongie saja bisa jadi uke untuk Yunie"

" Hmmm… Bisa bayangkan kau yang sedang hamil besar ini menjadi seme? Akan terlihat aneh bukan?"

" Tapi…"

" Apa Joongie ingin mempermalukan Yunie dihadapan aegya nantinya? Nanti jika ada yang tahu kalau appanya pernah dimasuki oleh eommanya dia akan menjadi bahan lelucon oleh teman – temannya" Yunho terus mencari akal dan hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehnya

Jaejoong terdiam, Yunho berpikir kalau idenya barusan tidak akan berhasil.

" Iya juga ya? Mianhae ne?" Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya

Yunho menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak akan menjadi bahan percobaan oleh sang istri.

" Ne… Gwaenchana…"

" Kalau begitu…." Jaejoong kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho

**GLUP**

Yunho panik sekarang, pasti Jaejoong meminta hal aneh lagi…

" Joongie ingin makan gimbab buatan Yunie"

" Hah…"

Yunho amat sangat bersyukur istrinya tidak meminta macam – macam. Kali ini hanya gimbab. Itu sangat mudah untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

" Tapi Joongie ingin makannya ditepi jurang yang menghadap ke laut. Atau kita ke Green Canyon! Disana banyak jurang Yun! Pasti romantis. Hihihihihi…"

Perlahan Yunho menepuk jidatnya pusing. Kelakuan istrinya yang mengidam sangatlah ekstrim. Jika hanya Jaejoong yang merasakan itu tidak mengapa. Bulan kemarin Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk makan Sate padang. Hal mudah bukan? Namun Yunho harus memakannya saat melakukan bungee jumping. Bayangkan sendiri saja deh?

Semoga kedepannya Jaejoong tidak melakukan hal aneh – aneh lagi…

.

.

**- LIMA BULAN KEMUDIAN –**

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain playstation bersama Changmin langsung kaget saat mendengar Jaejoong berteriak dibelakangnya. Mereka sedang menemani Jaejoong, karena sudah bulannya melahirkan, Jaejoong tidak dibiarkan sendiri.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang memegangi perutnya namun raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan. Posisi Jaejoong saat ini terbaring diatas sofa.

" Cwang! Ap-apa sudah waktunya?!" Kyuhyun terdengar panik

" Omo?!" Pekik Changmin yang juga kaget melihat raut wajah Jaejoong

" Otte Cwang ah?"

" Aku akan menggendongnya. Kau siapkan mobil ne?"

" N-ne"

" Cepat Kyu!"

" Aarrrggghh… Yuniieeeee… aaarrgghh" Jaejoong berteriak menambah kepanikan Kyuhyun

" Kyu… Baby…" Changmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun " Ambil nafas dan buanglah perlahan"

Kyuhyun mencoba apa yang disuruh oleh tunangannya dan merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

" Sudah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Jja, siapkan mobil. Aku akan menggendong Jae hyung"

" Ne!" Ucap Kyuhyun yakin kemudian meninggalkan Changmin

" Appooohhh…! Arrggghh!"

" Jae hyung, tenanglah!" Changmin menyelipkan tangannya dibawah tubuh Jaejoong

" Y-ya! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan brother complex?" Jaejoong mencoba menepis tangan Changmin

" Nanti saja kau memanggilku seperti itu hyung! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! Bekerjasamalah kali ini" Ucap Changmin sedikit kesal

" Tapi.. AARRRGGHHH… Apppoooohhh!"

**GREP**

Changmin mengingat wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Dia seperti bernostalgia saat dia menemukan Jaejoong yang jatuh dari tangga dulu. Dan itu membuat Changmin takut kejadian seperti dulu terulang dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya.

" Pegangan hyung" Changmin mulai mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang berat itu

" Ngghh! Appoohh Minn…!" Tangan Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam, dia menjambak dengan kencang rambut bagian belakang Changmin

" YA! Appoohh! Ne ne… Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bersabarlah!"

" Urrggghhh…"

Changmin segera membopong Jaejoong menuju mobilnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin keluar segera membukakan pintu penumpang. Dan Changmin dengan cepat memasukkan Jaejoong kedalam mobil.

" Kyu, ayo… Kau menyetir?" Tanya Changmin

Kyuhyun menunjukkan tangannya pada Changmin, Changmin yang bingung menatap tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Dia sangat panik!

**CUP**

Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

" Tidak akan terjadi apa – apa. Kau duduklah dengan Jae hyung. Aku akan menyetir"

" N-ne"

Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya dia pun menuju tempatnya. Changmin segera menjalankan mobilnya.

" Kyu… Apa kau bisa menghubungi eomma, Yunho hyung dan orangtua Jae hyung?"

" Ne Cwang"

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya diremas kencang oleh Jaejoong. Eomma Changmin sedang menemani sang appa di Busan hari ini. Sedangkan orangtua Jaejoong berada di Chungnam, mengurus perusahaannya disana. Sedangkan Yunho berada dikantor. Hari ini kliennya dari Inggris datang untuk membahas surat kerjasama perusahaan.

Changmin segera memberhentikan mobilnya di depan ruang UGD dan langsung berteriak sehingga beberapa perawat menghampirinya sambil membawa ranjang dorong.

Jaejoong segera dimasukkan kedalam ruang operasi dan Changmin juga Kyuhyun menunggunya diluar.

**CEKLEK**

Ruang operasi itu terbuka seorang dokter menghampiri Changmin.

" Dimana Yunho?" Tanya sang dokter yang memang kenal dengan keluarga Jung

" Waeyo ahjusshi?"

" Jaejoong menolak untuk dibius jika Yunho tidak ada. Otte? Keadaannya sangat darurat"

" Yunho hyung msih dalam perjalanan" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Aish…" Changmin berdecak kesal

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

" Jo-Joongie eodie?"

Tak lama mereka mendengar suara Yunho. Yunho terlihat terengah. Jasnya sungguh berantakan dan dasinya hampir terlepas.

" Kajja Yun! Kita masuk" Ajak sang dokter

" M-mwo?"

" Joongie tidak mau dibius sebelum kau datang"

" Ba-baiklah"

Yunho mengikuti sang dokter. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa diluar ruangan.

.

.

.

**- TIGA JAM KEMUDIAN –**

.

.

Suasana dalam ruang rawat itu begitu hening. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Jaejoong yang belum sadar dari efek obat biusnya.

Para orangtua juga sedang menuju kerumah sakit, namun… sepertinya ada yang terlupakan…

" OMO! Kau sudah memberitahu bebek?" Tanya Changmin

" Eoh? Aku lupa! Aku akan meneleponnya!"

Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengubungi Junsu.

" Waeyo Kyu?" Tanya Junsu saat menerima panggilan dari Kyuhyun

" Kau dimana hyung?"

" Sedang kencan bersama Chunnie. Waeyo?"

" Kami dirumah sakit" Ucap Kyuhyun

" MWOOO? Ada apa?"

" Jae hyung melahirkan"

" MWO! Aku segera kesana. Annyeong"

**PIK**

Junsu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Changmin.

" Kau hebat sekali Cwang…"

" Aniya… Itu sudah tugasku Kyu. melindungimu dan Jae hyung"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup cepat bibir seksi milik Changmin membuat Changmin terkekeh.

" Ngghhhh…."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun bangkit dan menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong.

" Hyung kau sudah sadar?"

" Ngghh… Yunie.."

" Sebentar aku panggilkan" Changmin segera keluar dan memanggil hyungnya yang dari tadi berada di depan ruang bayi

.

.

**CEKLEK**

" Joongie?"

" Yunie…" Panggil Jaejoong manja

Dia sudah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

" Gomawo Boo… Gomawo…" Ucap Yunho senang

" Hmm? Omo! Aegya mana?" Tanya Jaejoong segara

" Sebentar lagi suster akan membawanya"

Tak lama menunggu seorang suster datang mendorong sebuah boks bayi dan meletakkannya disamping ranjang Jaejoong. Kemudian memberikan penjelasan singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menatap gemas pada bayi itu.

" Joongie mau gendong" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne…"

Yunho menggendong sang bayi dan membawanya menuju dekapan Jaejoong.

" OMO! Kyeopta…." Jerit Jaejoong

Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan gurat kelelahan lagi. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat cerah dan bersemangat.

**CEKLEK**

" Joongieeeeee!"

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati orangtua Jaejoong, Yunho dan pasangan Yoosu masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung mengerubungi ranjang Jaejoong membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala kemudian memtuskan untuk duduk saja.

" Omonnaaa…. Uri Sonja kyeopta!"

Ck..

Para eomma itu mulai berteriak histeris.

Setelah puas mereka pun duduk, kini membiarkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun maju untuk mengucapkan doa mereka untuk sang anak.

" Jadilah namja yang sayang pada orangtuamu ne?" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan puncak kepala sang bayi setelahnya dia mundur dan membiarkan Changmin mendekat

" Jangan berdoa yang aneh – aneh" Ancam Jaejoong saat Changmin hendak berbicara

" Aish! Ne! Ya… aegya.. Semoga kau menjadi namja bertanggung jawab seperti appamu, pintar seperti appamu, baik seperti appamu dan tidak menyusahkan seperti appamu juga jang…"

" YA! Kenapa semua sifatnya harus mirip dengan Yunie? Brother Complex dasar"

" Kenapa hyung memotong doaku? Itu bagian yang berkaitan denganmu"

" Eoh? Benarkan? Ya sudah lanjutkan…"

" Juga jangan mesum seperti eomma dan appamu walaupun darah Jung mengalir padamu" Ucap Changmin lalu tersenyum

**PLETAK**

**PLETAK**

Saat hendak mengusap puncak kepala sang bayi, Changmin malah menerima jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Aish! Aku berkata yang sebenarnya!" Bela Changmin

" Kau benar – benar!"

" Sudah Joongie ah…" Lerai Yunho sebelum perkelahian terjadi

" Hah… sana… bergabung dengan yang lain" Usir Jaejoong

Changmin berdecak kesal namun akhirnya menuruti Jaejoong.

" Hyung, namanya siapa eoh? Kalian belum memberitahukannya pada kami?" Tanya Changmin

" Namanya?" Yunho menatap para tamu kemudian matanya beralih pada sang bayi berjenis kelamin pria itu kemudain mengelus kepalanya " Moonbin. Jung Moonbin"

**CUP**

Yunho mengecup kening bayi yang baru diberi nama itu kemudian beralih pada Jaejoong dan mengecup kening sang istri.

" Gomawo sudah memberikanku Moonbin Joongie ah… Saranghae"

" Nado Yun…"

" Semoga dia bisa membanggakan kita ne?"

" Ne"

Semua menatap haru kejadian itu kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Dan, ini bukan akhir cerita untuk mereka namun awal yang baru untuk mereka.

.

.

.

**~~ END ~~**

.

.

.

.

Ok... Cho tahu ini kurang gimana gituuu... Tapi, ya sudahlah... Mianhae kalau ada typos ne? #bow

Cho sudah update kan epilog na ^^

Makasih banget yang udah dukung Cho disemua FF termasuk yang ini... Padahal udah lama banget end, sequelnya baru muncu.. Aigoo, jangan keroyok Cho ne?

Hmm... Lengkapnya pernikahan Yunjae ada di My Nerdy Yunie ChangKyu side Chap 19, perubahan Yunho dari cupu ke waw ada di chap 8. Bisa baca disitu kalau ada yang mau tau?

Special Thanks to :

**Boo Bear Love Chwang, LiZziE. YunJae. HaeHyuk, I was a Dreamer, cho im letizia, FiWonKyu0201, MPREG Lovers, babymochi, wulandari apple, Rly. C. JaeKyu, rinayunjaerina, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, nana junsu cminsa, insun taeby (Cup juga ^^), miu. sara, datactebh, AmyKyuMinElf, kimRyan2124, lee sunri hyun, yunjae, nurilhuda. ahsina, farahpark. cassiopeia, diahmiftachulningtyas, Yunjae's room, runashine88, Clein cassie, Dhea Kim, sycarp, chojin137, hime yume, Finiascassie, yunjae heart, trisnakumara, Dennis Park, ifa. p. arunda, alint2709, yoon HyunWoon, Endeh N, jongindo, yc,UKnowBooJae, Ciachunyoo, TitaniumSP, Cichangmin, Viviandra Phantom, ryukey, tesia jung, joongmax, reviewer, gili, hyona21, YunHolic, para GUEST juga para SiDer.**

Tanpa kalian Cho ga bisa sampai sini ^o^

Jja... See u next ff ne?

Chuuuu~~~~


End file.
